Family Business
by Temi-Chou
Summary: UA. Destiel à venir. Castiel est responsable avec sa soeur Hannah de son petit frère Samandriel, un ado qui veut être le rebelle de la famille, sans savoir que la place est d'ores et déjà prise. Cependant, le môme place la barre haut. Sa rébellion ? Le dessin. Ses inspirations ? "Supernatural" d'Edlund Carver et le groupe de rock Hunters, surtout l'album "Family Business".
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et tous !

Je ne sais pas si tout le monde ici est au courant, mais en novembre se déroule le **NaNoWriMo** (National Noval Writing Month) qui met au défi les auteurs comme nous d'écrire 50 000 mots en 30 jours. Cette année, j'ai participé. À la base, j'avais l'intention d'écrire le roman que j'ai commencé et que j'aimerais bien parvenir à conclure. J'avais tout prévu, tout planifié, mon projet Scrivener était fini.

Puis j'ai entendu une chanson de Panic! At The Disco, " _Don't threaten Me With A Good Time_ " et je n'ai pas pu me défaire de l'image née dans ma tête de Sam en train de chanter ça sur scène, devant une foule en délire. Donc me voici avec un UA.

 **• De quoi ça parle :** Castiel Milton dirige une collection dans une maison d'édition à rayonnement international avec Meg Masters, sa graphiste et meilleure amie, qui est aussi la personne la moins à même de correspondre à l'image que ses frères aînés peuvent se faire d'une amie digne de ce nom. Comme il a un peu honte d'être d'une famille comme ça, il la cache. Il est aussi responsable par intérim de la famille Milton, riche comme crésus et si pauvre d'esprit et de sentiment. Pas facile à gérer, quand on a un cadet comme Samandriel, qui a bien décidé d'être le rebelle de la famille, sans comprendre que la place est d'ores et déjà prise.

La rébellion du petit ? Le dessin. Son sujet préféré ? _Supernatural_ , les livres d'Edlund Carver et le groupe de musique Hunters.

 **• Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura dedans :** Bon, déjà il y aura des histoires d'adolescence. Il y aura de l'amour.

Il y aura du **Destiel** , aussi. Dans longtemps. Avant, il vous faudra passer à travers un **Megstiel** bien présent sur au moins toute la première partie de la fic. J'ai remarqué que Meg était souvent tournée en méchante dans les fics que je lis et ça me chagrine un peu, parce que c'est un personnage que j'apprécie pas mal. Donc, chez moi, elle ne sera pas l'antagoniste.

Ah parce qu'il y aura un **antagoniste** , aussi, bien sûr. Il faut bien un méchant quelque part.

Il y aura du **spoil jusqu'à la saison 11**. Même si c'est un UA et que certains liens sont très inventés (soyons sérieux, Samandriel et Jo ne peuvent pas se connaître, m'enfin…), ça n'empêche pas que certaines relations sont avérées. Avis à toutes mes amies qui se sont arrêtées avant la saison 11, ne lisez pas encore. Ce serait dommage de se faire spoiler avec une fic.

Plus généralement, il y aura des crises identitaires, de la politique (ça me paraît finalement bien en contexte), il y aura de l'amour, des larmes, des sécrétions diverses, des colères, des secrets, de la tarte, des caleçons, de la musique, du dessin, de la poésie américaine et de la poésie française, un peu de religion, bref. Il y aura tout ce qu'on trouve généralement dans un UA.

C'est pas l'histoire du siècle, mais si au moins, vous arrivez à passer un bon moment en ma compagnie, alors j'aurai accompli mon destin.

Place à la fic !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Lawrence, Kansas, jeudi 15 octobre 2015_

Un étonnement cruellement ravi fleurissait toujours à la pensée que personne n'avait deviné que ses éternelles réunions du jeudi soir n'étaient qu'une mystification pour pouvoir aller s'écrouler dans le canapé de sa vieille fille de meilleure amie. La cravate dénouée, deux boutons de sa chemise défaits, les jambes jetées sur les cuisses de Meg, il savourait une cigarette, hurlant entre chaque bouffée contre ces gens à la télévision.

— Mais c'est évident que c'est son père, elle peut pas le nier !

Finalement, la misère humaine était encore plus profonde dans les émissions de télé-poubelle, dont il se délectait, d'autant plus que Meg les arrosait de ses commentaires pleins d'un cynisme méchant.

— Je pars dans cinq minutes, affirma-t-il lorsque la publicité se lança à l'écran, détournant enfin ses yeux bleu profond de la lumière artificielle qui baignait le deux-pièces de sa meilleure amie d'une teinte un peu crue.

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux noirs et ses doigts agrippèrent la hanche de Meg, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, mélangeant leurs souffles.

— C'est pas encore ce soir qu'on va conclure, alors.

Le ton faussement déçu et l'odeur de cacahuète qui se dégageait de son haleine eurent le mérite de le faire sourire, alors qu'il s'arrachait à l'étreinte, évitant avec soin les emballages de burgers qui traînaient à même le sol. Il attrapa sa veste et ses chaussures, pendant qu'elle s'étirait paresseusement sur le canapé, lui jetant un regard aguicheur.

— Tu ne veux pas rester, tu es sûr ? Je sais bien qu'Andy Stitzer est ton idole, mais tout de même…

Voyant que sa pique n'obtenait pas les réactions qu'elle espérait et alors qu'il remettait le col de son trench-coat, elle se leva, le frôlant presque indécemment et avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres.

— Cas, ne sois pas si sérieux… Vous, les Milton, êtes tellement coincés.

— Hannah a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec Samandriel.

— Sinon quoi ? ricana Meg. Il va lui percer un bouton à la figure ? C'est un ado, Clarence, pas une créature issue du Purgatoire.

— Michael dit que–

D'un claquement de langue, elle le fit taire, resserrant sa cravate jusqu'à ce que le col de sa chemise lui sciât un peu la gorge.

— « Michael dit que, Raphael exige », tes frères sont une plaie infectée. Laissez ce gosse vivre. Il a dix-sept ans au milieu du pays le plus dépravé du monde et vous l'obligez à aller à l'église le dimanche et à jouer du hautbois, sérieusement, c'est quoi le délire ?

Il la repoussa et empoigna son attaché-case, tâtant ses poches pour s'assurer qu'il avait toujours ses clefs de voiture.

— On se voit demain, soupira-t-il.

Elle eut une moue adorable et il lâcha la poignée de la porte d'entrée pour planter un baiser sur son front.

— Ma famille est comme ça. Arrête d'essayer de me pervertir, démone.

— Jamais !

Elle claqua sa main sur les fesses de son ami en lui tirant la langue et la porte se referma, lui permettant de libérer ce sourire qui menaçait d'ourler ses lèvres depuis le début de cette conversation.

Castiel et Meg, c'était une histoire longue de dix ans. Elle avait beau être plus jeune que lui, il l'avait laissée pénétrer dans son quotidien et elle avait refusé d'en sortir depuis lors.

Comme beaucoup d'amis, ils s'étaient rencontrés sur leur lieu de travail. Quand il avait débuté, il était un petit agent littéraire engoncé dans un costume trop étroit pour lui et elle était graphiste. À présent, il dirigeait une collection et avait fait semblant de s'offusquer lorsque Zachariah lui avait imposé Meg comme associée. Le soir même, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar pour fêter leur nouvelle collaboration.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le battant, souriant doucement à ces souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, mordillant sa lèvre comme elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il revenait à peine de l'université après avoir fini de fastidieuses études qui n'avaient pas vraiment abouti à ce qu'il voulait. Perdu dans les couloirs, il errait à la recherche du secrétariat de Zachariah pour son entretien d'embauche et était passé plusieurs fois devant son bureau.

Elle avait toujours détonné dans cet univers ultra coincé de dévots plus amoureux de leur Dieu que de la vie. C'était ça de bosser pour la plus grosse maison d'édition d'ouvrages religieux du pays. Les femmes de cette boîte portaient des jupes sous le genou et des cols roulés qui gommaient les formes, elles signaient la croix à tous les instants – probablement dû au fait qu'elles croisaient Meg dans les couloirs – et elle avait trouvé ce petit bonhomme perdu absolument charmant.

C'était parce qu'il ne l'avait même pas vue.

Elle était là, au niveau de la porte de son bureau, un feutre à la main, en train d'écrire sur son tableau blanc et ses cheveux longs frôlaient ses fesses, sa mini-jupe remontait un peu et son dos-nu bâillait. Son maquillage avait coulé sous ses yeux – rude soirée la veille – transformant son visage en une mauvaise imitation de panda malade et une musique assez sauvage surgissait des enceintes sur son ordinateur. Elle ne travaillait bien que dans le bruit.

Pourtant, alors même qu'il postulait dans cette maison de bigots, alors même que son CV disait de lui qu'il était probablement l'un des plus grands experts du pays, qu'il devait donc être un concentré de clichés, avec messe tous les dimanches et bénédicité inclus, ses yeux d'un bleu presque trop profond l'avaient traversée sans même la remarquer, elle, l'hérétique graphiste qu'on ne gardait que parce qu'elle était la meilleure.

Son cœur avait battu sourdement et elle avait dû prendre appui sur le tableau, effaçant une partie de son travail, pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait croisé les doigts, comme toutes les autres célibataires de cette boîte de cintrés, en espérant qu'il obtînt le poste. En quelques heures, il était devenu le célibataire le plus convoité de l'entreprise et c'était avant qu'on eût appris son nom.

Appuyée sur la porte, Meg soupira. Elle avait mis du temps à obtenir l'amitié de Castiel, mais il avait fini par lui céder pour tant de choses qu'elle avait dans le regard un petit quelque chose de hautain et possessif quand les pimbêches de la compta soupiraient sur son passage.

Il avait fini par accepter d'aller boire un café. Puis de venir chez elle. Elle avait découvert chez lui des traits de caractère qu'elle n'avait pas imaginés. Souvent, il s'installait dans son salon, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir s'asseoir par terre devant la télé, le trench-coat et la cravate oubliés sur le portemanteau, la chemise un peu ouverte, les manches roulées jusqu'au coude, la cigarette pendant mollement au bout de ses doigts. Dans ces moments, elle savait qu'elle était exceptionnelle et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait voir cet aspect de lui.

Elle l'avait fait pénétrer dans son univers les deux pieds joints et il avait déversé le sien dans son deux-pièces.

La seule dispute qu'ils avaient eue avait été à propos de sa famille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore eu accès à la demeure familiale. À ce moment, ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils passaient tous leurs jeudis soir ensemble, lui prétextant une réunion au boulot. Elle lui avait demandé dans un cri s'il avait honte d'elle et il s'était tendu. Quand il avait pivoté sur ses talons, elle avait senti sa respiration se bloquer dans sa trachée pour la faire suffoquer. Elle avait eu peur de lui, à cet instant.

 _« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être d'eux que j'avais honte ? »_

Et il était parti, sans même prendre la peine de claquer la porte. Sa colère avait été éphémère et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Elle avait seulement arrêté de penser qu'elle était le petit secret honteux de Castiel Milton et s'en était même voulu de l'avoir pensé une seule seconde.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il était vraiment lui-même. Un peu fou, un peu désaxé, capable de jouer toute une nuit à Twister et disserter dans le même temps de la véritable implication des événements de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Un homme avec une drôle de passion pour les abeilles, la télé-réalité et Beyoncé. Très loin de l'image du spécialiste strict amateur d'art religieux et de musique sacrée. Pourtant, ça aussi, c'était lui et c'était l'ensemble de tout ça qui faisait que Castiel était Castiel.

Pourtant, sur ses épaules pesait toujours ce nom lourd à porter, Milton. Elle soupira une fois de plus et quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa main, elle ne répondit pas. Il n'était même pas nécessaire de regarder qui tentait de la joindre, elle le savait déjà et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Un jour, même si ça ne débouchait sur strictement rien, il faudrait qu'elle lui dise.

Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime.

* * *

 _Mardi 20 octobre 2015_

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent quand Castiel serra le frein en arrivant à son emplacement dans la demeure familiale. Il jeta un œil sur la silhouette grandiose de la maison qui se découpait dans la lumière entre chien et loup et il s'empara de ses affaires, ouvrant la portière et évitant la flaque d'eau qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était encore dans les temps pour dîner.

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept et huit marches, qu'il gravit une à une calmement, le col de son trench-coat redressé à cause d'un léger vent qui commençait à souffler. Les températures étaient un peu en dessous des normales saisonnières et ce vent, ce maudit vent qui ramenait la pluie avait tendance à le rendre fou. Grognant, il sortit son jeu de clefs pour ouvrir la large porte d'entrée, essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson – il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie s'il faisait des traces sur le tapis de sa sœur – et il se délesta de son manteau, qu'il fixa à la patère qui lui était destinée.

Au lieu d'entendre les habituels pas feutrés d'Hannah qui arriverait de la cuisine, un tablier noué sur ses hanches, le silence s'imposa à lui et il s'inquiéta. À la maison, ce soir-là, il devait y avoir sa sœur et Samandriel avait dû depuis longtemps revenir de son cours de hautbois. Il glissa ses pieds dans les charentaises qu'il était obligé de porter quand il était à la maison, se retenant difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel, puis il s'avança vers les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la chambre de son cadet. Quand il arriva devant la porte, Hannah se trouvait dans l'embrasure, les poings sur ses hanches, l'allure contractée et colérique et il entendait distinctement des sanglots étouffés.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Castiel d'une voix forte, faisant se tourner sa sœur vers lui.

Le regard d'Hannah se transforma, se chargeant de douceur quand elle rencontra les yeux de Castiel. Elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser observer la scène qui se jouait devant lui : Samandriel, assis par terre devant son lit, avait regroupé contre lui ses genoux, dans sa main serrée ce qui ressemblait à une feuille de papier et quelque chose se serrait dans le cœur de Castiel quand il comprit que son frère pleurait. Hannah hocha le menton dans la direction de l'adolescent en larmes :

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré, Castiel. Il faut nettoyer sa chambre, je te laisse faire. Moi, je n'en aurai pas la force.

— Que s'est-il passé ? répéta Castiel sans se laisser démonter.

— Je l'ai encore surpris en train de dessiner, lâcha-t-elle.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir de cette histoire qui avait tellement fait scandale. Trois ans auparavant, Samandriel avait exprimé le désir de dessiner des comics. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas choisi la bonne famille à qui annoncer ce souhait. Les mesures avaient été drastiques. Samandriel n'en avait plus jamais parlé. Régulièrement, Raphael et Michael organisaient des battues visant à « nettoyer » sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de dissident et le traitaient comme un criminel depuis lors.

Soupirant, Castiel hocha la tête et Hannah repartit, la démarche un peu bancale, véritablement scandalisée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Il s'approcha de son cadet, caressant ses cheveux et Samandriel eut un hoquet de désespoir, ses doigts se desserrant sur le dessin qui tomba à terre, froissé et définitivement abîmé.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Castiel. Tu sais quels sont les ordres…

Il s'agenouilla pour croiser le regard de son cadet, qui l'observa à travers les mèches de sa frange qui tombaient devant ses yeux. La tête s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses bras et il remua un peu, comme pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Dans cette famille, les ordres étaient les ordres et le chef de famille décidait quelle était la conduite adéquate.

Castiel ramassa les bouts de papier et lissa les bords, pour tenter d'aplatir les dégâts d'Hannah. Dessus, en plein mouvement, les croquis de deux hommes, brandissant des armes. Les bulles étaient vides, ils avaient tous deux un pentagramme tatoué au-dessus du cœur, les vêtements étaient déchirés par ce qui ressemblait à des griffures. Il se redressa et posa le dessin sur le bureau, commençant à réunir tout ce qui ne répondait pas aux standards de la famille Milton, prêt à leur faire subir le sort bien connu d'un séjour dans la cheminée.

Petit à petit, aux dessins de bonne qualité s'ajoutèrent des livres de fantasy cachés dans le tiroir à chaussettes et Castiel retint un jappement amer. Il avait toujours eu en horreur de voir ses frères faire brûler des livres dans un feu de joie. Dans son adolescence, il s'était promis d'un jour brûler une Bible devant eux, pour obtenir vengeance. Le temps avait lissé ses ires, mais il sentait que celles de son cadet seraient plus dures à enrayer.

La pile bancale de tous les objets qui n'avaient pas leur place dans une chambre de Milton commençait à monter si haut que Castiel fut contraint d'en faire deux. Une feuille glissa, s'échoua aux pieds de Samandriel qui l'attrapa et la contempla entre ses larmes. Castiel arrêta tout mouvement quand son frère commença à murmurer :

— C'est le début du deuxième arc de la série de livres que tu as épurée. C'est quand Dean et Sam ont perdu leur père. J'ai fait ce dessin parce que l'idée de ces deux orphelins continuant envers et contre tout, ça m'avait fait penser à nous. Ne jette pas les CD, s'il te plaît. Ce sont des éditions collector, pratiquement introuvables sur le marché, et dédicacées. J'y tiens beaucoup.

— Tu connais la règle, riposta Castiel. Tout finira au fond d'un feu ou d'une benne.

Il s'attendait à ce que son frère protestât et montrât un peu de vie. Il sentit une chape de glace lui tomber sur l'estomac quand Samandriel se contenta de replonger sa tête entre ses jambes, reniflant durement, lui lançant un vague « j'aurais essayé… ».

Sortir de la chambre de son frère sans tenter de le réconforter fut une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Il attrapa la première pile d'objets et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, où il devrait refaire un tri avant d'incendier la pyramide de livres. Tout se répandit sur son lit dans un fracas qui lui tordit les entrailles et il ferma les yeux, se forçant à aller récupérer le reste, avec en toile de fond de ses pensées comme un goût amer, éventé, un mauvais souvenir qui s'effaçait un peu plus chaque année.

Quand il revint à la chambre de son cadet, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours recroquevillé en position fœtale au pied de son lit et Castiel laissa une expiration lui échapper, troublant le silence.

— Écoute… Je parviendrai à convaincre Hannah de ne rien dire à Raphael et Michael. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Il se pressa de disparaître jusqu'à sa chambre pour ne pas laisser sa gorge se nouer de l'émotion qu'il ressentait à voir Samandriel ainsi chagriné. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il se demandait si Meg n'avait pas raison. Était-ce vraiment plus sain d'élever un enfant dans un tel environnement ?

Quand il vit l'ensemble des affaires de son frère étalées sur son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher, pour récupérer les dessins et les poser sur son bureau et éviter qu'ils ne se froissassent. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il hésita, puis il s'empara du carton à dessins que Meg lui avait laissé – parfois, quand ils réfléchissaient sur une nouvelle couverture, elle crayonnait pour mieux visualiser et il ramenait tout ça chez lui pour continuer le travail à la maison – et il glissa les œuvres de Samandriel dedans, l'oreille tendue, comme pour s'assurer que sa sœur n'arriverait pas en plein milieu.

En un regard, il décida que les livres et les CD seraient déposés chez Meg. Il était hors de question qu'il brûle un objet de culture, même si c'était un ordre de Michael. En lieu et place, il choisit de les ranger dans le carton et de les laisser dans le coffre de sa voiture. Ce serait plus en sécurité chez Meg et ce serait loin de son frère.

Par réflexe, il attrapa le premier livre de la série dont avait parlé son cadet et suivit du bout des doigts le relief des lettres du titre, savourant les boucles d'un S, se perdant sur un P, finissant par le N. Quand il retourna l'ouvrage, ses yeux, bien malgré, allèrent chercher le résumé, pour savoir de quoi se nourrissait l'imaginaire de son cadet. Un peu lassé par ces histoires de fantômes, de frères à la recherche d'un père disparu, il remit l'œuvre à sa place et attrapa le CD. Effectivement, sur le livret, à travers la boîte, on pouvait clairement voir les signatures des quatre musiciens du groupe Hunters et sourit. Définitivement mieux chez Meg qu'à la poubelle. Samandriel pourrait tout à fait les récupérer quand il sera majeur et capable de subvenir à ses besoins. Quand il aura quitté la demeure familiale.

Il ignora la voix en lui qui murmura, pleine d'ironie, _« comme toi, tu l'as fait ? »_ et rangea tout le bazar de son frère dans un carton qu'il laissait là pour transporter diverses choses. Il redescendit voir Hannah dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle finissait de préparer le dîner. La table était déjà dressée pour trois et il dut la saisir au coude pour qu'elle acceptât enfin de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillant de larmes.

— Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Je n'ai rien trouvé, mentit Castiel, à part quelques dessins, ajouta-t-il après coup en voyant le regard suspicieux qu'elle lui jetait. Hannah…

Elle reporta son attention sur son rôti, attrapa le couteau et continua de couper des tranches fines, insistant pour ne surtout pas le dévisager. Il roula des yeux et passa derrière elle, saisissant ses deux mains, les recouvrant des siennes et serrant quand il la sentit trembler.

— Hannah, répéta-t-il dans son oreille, s'il te plaît…

Elle souffla un grand coup et accepta de poser le couteau, sur le manche duquel il garda sa main et elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Leurs corps se frôlaient et l'espace personnel était plus que largement empiété de part et d'autre, mais ils avaient tellement l'habitude qu'ils n'en ressentaient aucune gêne. Leurs yeux bleus s'affrontèrent, électriques contre nuit. Elle papillonna des cils.

— Je t'écoute, Castiel.

— Ne dis rien de cet… incident à nos aînés. Nous avons l'un comme l'autre réprimandé Samandriel, il est inutile que Michael et Raphael en fissent de même, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait finalement que quelques dessins de piètre qualité.

— Es-tu sûr qu'ils n'en voudront rien savoir ?

Il cligna des paupières.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de les déranger pour si peu, tempéra Castiel en priant très fort pour que ses frères n'en apprissent jamais rien. L'affaire est close, à présent. Hâtons-nous de dîner, je dois partir plus tôt demain matin et j'espérais pouvoir commenter les derniers jets de Masters sur notre maquette.

Il s'écarta finalement, attrapant les assiettes et couverts en tas sur le passe-plat, déterminé à dresser la table de la façon la moins suspecte possible. Évidemment, il n'ignorait pas que le regard d'Hannah heurtait sa nuque, cherchant à déceler la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans le discours qu'il avait tenu et il espérait que Samandriel savait jouer la comédie.

Le repas débuta dans une atmosphère un peu tendue, ni Samandriel ni Hannah n'acceptaient de croiser le regard de l'autre. Il fallut que Castiel, qui était en bout de table en tant qu'aîné présent dans la maison, interpellât son cadet pour qu'il acceptât de lever le nez de son assiette.

— Alors, Samandriel, comment se passe le lycée ?

L'adolescent bougonna, remuant sur son siège et haussa les épaules, le regard résolument fixé sur son aîné qui lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé. C'était très difficile de prendre contact avec cet enfant, pour lui qui avait ignoré l'ensemble de son éducation les dix dernières années.

— Me maintiens, grommela l'ado en poussant ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette.

— Et ton ami Cyrus ?

— Me dépasse.

— Et cette fille que tu aimais bien… Johanna ?

Ce fut comme si Castiel avait attaqué son frère en plein point sensible. Il détourna la tête sèchement, une moue agacée sur le visage.

— Je joue du hautbois, je passe mes étés en camp scout et je vais au lycée en mocassins. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va s'intéresser à moi ? Je n'ai plus faim, puis-je quitter la table ?

Il se leva sans attendre l'accord de son aîné et Castiel tendit le bras pour empêcher Hannah de se jeter à sa suite.

— Finissons ensemble. Ce n'est pas grave, il est amer.

— Cette fille, s'insurgea Hannah, ne mérite pas ses attentions.

— Johanna ? Pourquoi ?

— Harvelle, compléta la jeune femme.

 _Oh._

Castiel joua de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, pensif. Évidemment, le bar tenu par Helen Harvelle était bien loin d'être le mieux fréquenté des environs.

Il imaginait sans peine ce qui pouvait attirer Samandriel dans la fille Harvelle. Elle était réputée pour son caractère bien trempé, ses prises de position sèches et son look bien trop sulfureux pour entrer dans leur famille. Ce que le cadet aimait chez elle, c'était cette impression de liberté qu'elle dégageait, comme si la saisir entre ses bras permettait de briser les chaînes qui le liaient à cette famille étouffante.

Castiel comprenait.

Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait rencontré Meg. Elle, ses jupes trop courtes, son franc-parler, ses collants troués, ses idées novatrices, son sourire polisson, la douceur de ses gestes… Il déglutit et secoua la tête.

— Ça lui passera sans doute. Il a raison, malheureusement. Elle ne s'intéressera jamais à lui.

Il tut, une fois de plus, son amitié avec Meg, qu'elle avait tourné son regard vers lui et lui avait souri, qu'il avait senti ses chaînes craquer et qu'il avait été libre alors qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être prisonnier depuis si longtemps, depuis l'été de ses seize ans, coincé dans le Montana à vivre les meilleurs instants de sa vie. Il passa sous silence leurs fous rires, les moments où leurs souffles se mêlaient pour ne faire plus qu'un, enlacés dans un canapé un peu pourri qui sentait la bière et la pizza, il tut les frissons qui remontaient sur sa nuque quand elle caressait ses cheveux, alors qu'il effleurait la peau de ses mollets, échangeant une bouteille et une cigarette.

Il ne dit rien des regrets qui l'envahissaient quand il pensait qu'il avait attendu d'avoir plus de quarante ans pour enfin savourer sa vie et profiter de ces instants avec elle sans culpabiliser.

C'était sûr, il ne savait strictement rien de l'amour, de ses tenants et de ses aboutissants, mais s'il avait dû ne mentionner qu'un nom pour pouvoir l'exprimer, alors ça aurait été Meg.

Il se leva, simplement, réunissant les assiettes et adressant un sourire à sa sœur qui demeurait pensive.

— Merci pour le repas.

* * *

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour et bonsoir à ceux et celles qui sont encore là !**

 **Merci à vous qui avez pris le temps d'ajouter cette fic en favori ou en alerte, merci également à ceux qui se sont arrêtés pour commenter. J'espère que la suite arrivera à retenir votre attention… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Mercredi 21 octobre 2015_

La porte de son casier claqua, lui arrachant un sursaut et la tête de Cyrus apparut dans son champ de vision, un peu trop près pour être honnête. Samandriel tenait dans sa main une paire de Converse qu'il allait échanger avec les immondes souliers que sa famille le forçait à porter pour venir au lycée. L'air excité de Cyrus mettait en relief son acné, faisant frotter sa mèche sur ses lunettes, les salissant un peu.

— T'es au courant ?

— Nan, désolé, hier, j'ai pas pu me connecter, Cerbère m'a coincé en train de dessiner la quatrième planche. Le paillasson qui me sert d'aîné a nettoyé ma chambre.

Cyrus sembla perdre toutes ses couleurs et chancela légèrement, se raccrochant au casier à côté de celui de Samandriel.

— Les CD… ?

Le hochement grave du gamin Milton acheva de le faire faiblir.

— Et tes dessins ?

— Pareil.

— Dire que j'aimais bien Castiel, se lamenta Cyrus. Je pensais qu'il te soutenait, lui.

Le rictus amer de Samandriel naquit sans difficulté sur son visage et il tourna un regard dur vers son meilleur ami, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes.

— Au moins, ironisa-t-il, il ne dira rien à Raphael et Michael.

— C'est déjà ça, affirma Cyrus. Non, mais imagine ces deux tarés te tomber dessus et essayer de te corriger au ceinturon. Il est plus cool que les autres, mine de rien.

— Le mercure t'empoisonne plus lentement qu'une morsure de serpent, ça n'empêche pas qu'à la fin, t'es mort quand même.

— Tellement optimiste, pouffa Cyrus. Bon, écoute, mon pote, c'n'est pas grave. J'ai un truc énorme, qui risque de bouleverser nos vies. Bobby a laissé échapper une info.

— Bobby Singer ? Une info ? Où ?

— Twitter, hier soir. Apparemment, les Hunters repartent en tournée locale pour présenter le troisième arc, Lilith. Devine où ils commencent.

— Ici ? Quel bassiste ?

— Si je t'en parle…

Une inspiration soudaine de Samandriel fit rire Cyrus qui tapa dans son dos pour lui éviter un étouffement dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils baissèrent la voix quand les sportifs aux gros bras passèrent devant eux en leur balançant des boulettes de papier à la tronche en les invectivant de phrases un peu offensantes. Dans leur excitation, ils ne tinrent même pas compte des remarques.

— Donc, ton plan, c'est qu'on obtienne des invitations à cette tournée, qu'on trouve un moyen de se faire repérer pour rester pour l'after, ce qui n'arrive que très rarement et généralement uniquement pour des filles bien gaulées qui iront profiter du lit de Dean–

— Franchement, moi, je dirais pas non, commenta Cyrus avec un sourire dévorant la moitié de son visage.

— Pitié, laisse ta vie sexuelle fantasmée en-dehors de mon esprit, recadra Samandriel, rester pour l'after donc, et là, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Sam et Dean pour leur présenter notre projet de préquelle…

— Il y aurait bien plus facile, mais tu refuses de parler de ça à ton frère. Sinon, globalement, oui, c'est le plan.

Sceptique, Samandriel hocha tout de même la tête, avant d'user une fois de plus d'ironie :

— D'une simplicité déconcertante. On doit seulement refaire les planches qui ont été détruites la nuit dernière, ce qui m'avait pris des mois entiers, obtenir le laissez-passer inaccessible, trouver un moyen pour que je sorte de chez moi en échappant à l'attention de Cerbère et aux insomnies du paillasson qui a migré sa bibliothèque de bigot juste à l'entrée de la baraque, aller jusqu'à la salle de concert, se faire remarquer alors qu'on est les invisibles du lycée et trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Samuel et Dean Winchester qui ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour repérer des adolescents même pas majeurs. C'est tellement simple que je me demande pourquoi on n'y a jamais pensé.

Gonflant ses joues d'indignation, Cyrus interpela son ami qui tournait les talons :

— C'est toi qui ne veux pas parler à Castiel pour qu'il nous arrange un truc ! Tu vas où ?

— J'ai maths. Un retard après un nettoyage et c'est un coup à retrouver ma tête au bout d'une pique.

* * *

 _Vendredi 30 octobre 2015_

Il frottait encore ses yeux quand il ouvrit la porte, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple bas de survêtement, et il faillit la refermer aussi sec quand il vit qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa maison.

Meg avait changé, mais pas tant que ça. Il y avait toujours des trous dans ses collants, un air malicieux sur son visage et un carnet à dessins vissé sous son bras. Elle dissimulait son figure sous une casquette et elle baissait les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, ce qui alluma une alerte dans la tête de Sam qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je peux te parler ?

— Non.

Il referma la porte et elle soupira, roulant des yeux avant de remettre son doigt sur la sonnette, appuyant fortement quitte à prendre le risque de réveiller Dean. Le battant se rouvrit presque de suite et une paire de prunelles bleu-vert la fusilla du regard, alors qu'elle relevait la tête, se fendant d'un sourire :

— Cinq minutes, pas plus. Je suis venue pour causer affaires.

— Je traîne plus là-dedans, jeta Sam d'une voix mauvaise. Je me suis rangé.

— Moi aussi, je ne te parle pas de drogue, mais de donner sa chance à un jeune talent. Prêt à m'écouter ?

Pesant le pour et le contre, Sam finit par écarter la porte et par baisser la voix :

— Dean dort à l'étage. Cinq minutes et s'il se lève avant la fin de tes cinq minutes, tu disparais.

— C'est cool, mon vieux.

Elle lui jeta un regard par en dessous avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

— C'est toujours un plaisir d'être accueillie dans ton… taudis… Je croyais que ça payait mieux que ça d'être une superstar. C'est miteux, ici.

— Meg, avertit Sam. Plus que quatre minutes.

— Très bien.

Elle retira son manteau et la casquette qui cachait son visage, pour ouvrir le carnet à dessins et en sélectionner un qu'elle tendit à Sam. L'homme hésita un peu, déjà mieux réveillé, puis il se saisit du papier, allumant une lumière pour pouvoir l'observer. Quand il eut fini son examen, il incita d'une œillade son ex à parler.

— Ce que tu tiens entre tes mains est un concentré de talent assez dingue. Un jeune homme, dix-sept ans, lycéen, grand fan de _Supernatural_ et des Hunters. Ce dessin, c'est toi.

— Je vois ça, merci.

— Tu ne remarques rien ?

— J'ai l'air plus jeune, bien plus jeune.

— Ce gosse a un projet bien ficelé de préquelle pour _Supernatural_ , qui pourrait se faire en comics, il y a un scénario qui tient la route, il a un bon coup de crayon. La seule chose qui lui manque, c'est la possibilité de défendre son projet.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Meg sourit.

— Que tu lui accordes cette chance.

— Et tu ferais ça gratuitement ?

— Les gens changent, dit-elle en agitant les sourcils.

— Trois minutes. Comment je lui donne cette possibilité ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Une invitation pour votre tournée privée ? Je te file le numéro du môme, comme ça, tu l'inclus dans ta liste de diffusion.

Sam, reportant son regard sur le dessin et admirant la puissance du style du gamin, pinça les lèvres et plissa les paupières.

— Est-ce que tu es mourante, Meg ?

— Quoi ?

— Un acte aussi désintéressé, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout… Est-ce que tu es mourante ?

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'une moue équivoque, puis elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Tu marches, beau gosse ?

— Il faudrait que j'en parle à Dean…

— Non, non, non, tu imagines très bien que sachant que ça vient de moi, Dean estimera qu'il y a une entourloupe en dessous…

— Tu ne nous as pas donné de raisons pour penser le contraire.

— Je n'ai jamais divulgué votre adresse, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je devrais peut-être. Ça vous inciterait à rendre les lieux salubres. Le crétin d'Écossais accepte de dormir ici ?

— Ça ne te concerne pas, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand son téléphone sonna au fond de sa poche. Avec un mouvement d'épaules que Sam interpréta comme des excuses – et ça l'ennuyait de comprendre aussi bien son langage corporel même après tout ce temps –, elle attrapa son mobile et l'ensemble des traits de son visage se détendirent quand elle lut le nom de son correspondant.

— Hello, Clarence…

 _« Oh putain, elle est vraiment amoureuse. »_

Cette réalisation incita Sam à reconsidérer l'offre de Meg. Après tout, une invitation à un concert privé, ça ne coûtait rien de plus qu'un SMS balancé sur une liste depuis un portable prépayé. Visiblement, elle s'était racheté une conduite. Alors, même si ça n'excusait pas tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait…

Inconsciemment, il avait accepté. Il tentait déjà de trouver comment il présenterait ça à Dean, aux autres, ou peut-être qu'il pourrait glisser le numéro à Charlie sans qu'elle pose de questions… Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le dessin. Chuck avait plus d'une fois évoqué la possibilité de faire une préquelle, l'aventure lui plaisait bien, mais il voulait un format différent et ne pas se fatiguer à l'écrire, juste avoir à donner des ordres et des directives. Ce pourrait être une occasion, si le courant passait bien entre ce jeune et les autres.

Il savait bien que ça ne marchait pas comme ça et que les concerts privés ne servaient pas à favoriser quelqu'un. Cependant, c'était un milieu compliqué dans lequel se lancer sans coup de pouce était des plus délicat. Et puis, devoir quelque chose à Meg, par exemple l'émergence d'un talent agrandissant encore la Spn-family, le dérangeait.

Il décida de prendre les coordonnées du môme et advienne que pourra. Il ne tiendrait qu'au gosse de faire en sorte d'être convié à l'after.

Quand Meg raccrocha et se tourna vers lui, il fronça les sourcils, lui tendant le dessin.

— Tes cinq minutes sont écoulées. Laisse le numéro sur un papier. Je vais essayer de l'inscrire, à lui de faire le reste. Tu connais la règle et le chemin de la sortie.

— Tu vois bien que tu as un bon fond, sourit Meg en rangeant le dessin dans le calepin. Je te revaudrai ça.

Son manteau et sa casquette remis, elle se rendit vers la porte, jetant une œillade au-dessus de son épaule, vers les escaliers, elle adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête. Sam se retourna pour voir son frère fusiller du regard la jeune femme :

— T'inquiète pas, Dean-o, je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoyer ton cher petit. J'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs. Au fait, je suis graphiste maintenant. À la prochaine !

La porte claqua et Dean dévala les escaliers, attrapant son frère par les épaules et l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien du tout.

— Pourquoi tu as laissé ce démon entrer ?

— C'est bon, je vais bien. Elle voulait juste que j'ajoute un numéro à la liste de diffusion. Un café ?

— Tu ne lui dois rien, s'agaça Dean, et elle ne fait jamais rien gratuitement, tu le sais très bien. C'est encore un coup foireux.

Sam haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cafetière, cherchant du regard deux récipients vaguement propres qui pourraient traîner quelque part. Les volets fendus laissaient passer un peu de lumière du jour et ce que Sam voyait du rez-de-chaussée de la demeure lui faisait un peu peur. Ils n'avaient plus le temps ni même l'occasion de garder les lieux propres. Il repéra deux tasses, qu'il remplit avant de les passer au micro-ondes.

— C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Je crois bien qu'elle a vraiment changé.

— Tu veux lui laisser une nouvelle chance ?

— Oh non, certainement pas ! Je veux laisser une chance au gosse qu'elle est venue me présenter. Dean. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.

Grognant, Dean s'écroula sans grâce sur une chaise, tendant la main pour réceptionner sa tasse.

— Très bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre que je t'avais pas prévenu quand ça tournera mal. On prévoit un dress code pour cette tournée ?

— Non, Dean, il n'y aura pas de dress code pour la tournée.

* * *

 _Lundi 2 novembre 2015_

Samandriel soupira, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau de pluie qui s'était accumulée dans ses cheveux, cherchant des yeux son ami à lunettes qui devait normalement l'attendre près de la bibliothèque.

Les vacances se terminaient à peine et passer sept jours loin de chez lui avait été relativement bénéfique. Castiel avait tenu parole. Quand Raphael et Michael étaient rentrés, temporairement, aucun d'eux n'avait évoqué l'incident qui avait eu lieu avant les congés et Samandriel avait eu un sursaut de confiance envers son frère.

La semaine écoulée avait été riche en avancées : même s'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à refaire les planches que Castiel avait brûlées, il avait pu en dessiner une nouvelle, s'usant les yeux à la lueur d'une lampe-torche, caché sous une couverture qui grattait horriblement. Si le plan de Cyrus fonctionnait, au moins auraient-ils quelque chose à présenter aux Hunters s'ils parvenaient à les rencontrer.

L'idée lui arracha une déglutition nerveuse. Depuis cinq ans, date de publication du premier opus de _Supernatural_ , Cyrus et Samandriel ne vivaient quasiment exclusivement que pour ça. Ils avaient tellement usé leurs tomes que lorsque le groupe Hunters avait sorti son premier album, _Family Business_ , ils avaient eu l'impression d'avoir écrit les paroles de toutes les chansons.

C'était une histoire amusante que celle de ces petits gars du Kansas qui avaient fini par percer. Elle commençait à trois. Chuck, Dean et Sam. Tous de la même famille, les deux frères et le cousin. Chuck, plus vieux que les deux autres, avait décidé d'écrire une nouvelle pour rassurer ses cousins et leur changer les idées quand leur père était en mission en Iraq – le lot de tous les enfants de Marine – et finalement, un agent littéraire avait décrété que c'était suffisamment bon pour mériter d'être publié.

Les personnages de Sam et Dean étant tellement humains, la collection avait eu un succès fou dès le premier volume. Il était si simple de s'identifier à eux que personne n'avait voulu noter les quelques faiblesses scénaristiques et les lacunes de l'histoire. C'était trop intense.

Samandriel – que Cyrus nommait Sammy depuis _Supernatural_ – s'était tout de suite attaché au cadet des Winchester, quand son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux du personnage de Dean. Littéralement. Du genre « photo à moitié nu accrochée dans son casier ».

Et il y avait eu Hunters. Sam et Dean, en chair et en os, sur scène, racontant les aventures de leurs homologues de papier. Et Samandriel ne pouvait même pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être assister à un concert. Des larmes de joie pointaient au bord de ses paupières à cette simple idée, mêlé à un désespoir profond né de la réalité de sa situation : même s'il obtenait une invitation, jamais il ne pourrait échapper au contrôle de sa famille pour se rendre là-bas.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser dominer par ses pensées négatives. Chaque chose en son temps.

Il avait trouvé un travail. Ce n'était qu'un petit boulot mal payé dans un fast-food, mais ça lui permettait de récolter quelques dollars afin de s'offrir une tenue un peu plus cool que ses mocassins débiles et ses chemises trop larges bien repassées. Pendant ses heures d'étude, au lieu d'être à la bibliothèque, il était en train de vendre des frites, mais ça lui permettrait d'acheter des vêtements qui lui plairaient vraiment. Et s'il bossait suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait même se reprendre un peu de matos à dessin, ce qui ne serait pas de trop non plus.

Il rêvait souvent de pouvoir investir des fonds dans une tablette graphique, mais il craignait que sa famille tombe dessus et la massacre, comme ils s'évertuaient à détruire tout ce qui n'était pas comme eux.

La vie était injuste. On l'avait fait naître dans une famille riche comme Crésus, mais tellement pauvre quand il s'agissait d'émotions humaines qu'il se demandait vraiment s'il n'était pas le seul être organique parmi une foule de robots.

Quelquefois, Castiel avait des sursauts d'humanité. Il rentrait tard le jeudi, et le coin de ses lèvres frémissait d'une émotion. La première fois que Samandriel l'avait noté, il avait cligné des yeux, et le coin des lèvres avait eu le temps de retomber, dissimulé derrière une épaisse couche d'impassibilité. La fois suivante, il n'avait rien vu et avait cru rêver, jusqu'au jour où il avait surpris son aîné siffloter un air de Beyoncé. Alors il avait vraiment espéré que Castiel était différent. Qu'il y avait en lui plus que les sacro-saints principes qui _« tenaient la famille dans le droit chemin depuis la crise de 1907 »_.

Cent-dix ans de ces conneries et personne ne s'était révolté sans prendre le risque de se voir disparaître de l'héritage, à l'image de cousine Annaelle et cousin Gabriel.

La mutinerie de ces deux-là avait eu lieu avant la naissance de Samandriel. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une légende qu'on lui racontait pour l'effrayer ou si ces deux-là existaient réellement, mais il aurait aimé les rencontrer. Il aurait aimé se blottir dans les bras d'Annaelle pour lui dire combien il était dur de patienter d'avoir l'âge requis pour se barrer, à quel point il suffoquait dans des vêtements qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il aurait voulu avoir un de ses frères pour se confier et raconter tout ce qu'il ressentait. Au lieu de ça, il avait deux robots à la maison. Le robot boulot-dodo qu'était Castiel – à quarante-cinq ans, il devrait peut-être envisager de trouver une épouse ou n'importe quoi donnant l'impression qu'il a une vie, quand même – et le robot ménager Hannah, trente-huit ans, meilleur aspirateur qu'être humain.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre et recommença à scruter le couloir, guettant l'arrivée de Cyrus. Sur la droite, dans le fond, Adam Milligan et sa bande. En face de lui, les sportifs décérébrés. À sa gauche – il déglutit – Jo Harvelle qui avançait, serrant contre elle un de ses livres de cours.

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle passait devant lui sans le voir et il baissa les yeux, observant ses mocassins. Même quand elle portait l'uniforme du lycée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer comment elle parvenait à le rendre si anticonformiste. C'était quelque chose dans sa démarche, dans sa façon d'écarter une mèche devant ses yeux, ou simplement le souvenir qui datait un peu de la raclée qu'elle avait foutue à Milligan quand il avait tenté quelque chose de déplacé envers elle. Il avait mordu la poussière en quelques secondes et le cœur de Samandriel l'avait rejoint, battant sourdement.

Une fois, il avait réussi à passer un peu de temps seul avec elle. Elle galérait en maths et il lui avait proposé un cours de soutien. Et au lieu d'essayer de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, ce crétin avait simplement fait un rattrapage en géométrie. À s'en frapper la tête contre les murs, tellement il était manche avec les filles, en particulier avec Jo. Cyrus en avait ri pendant des jours, avalant sa langue quand Jo, lors du rendu d'une interrogation, s'était levée pour planter un baiser sur la joue de Samandriel, montrant son A+ avec fierté. Il avait viré au rouge pivoine et elle était sortie de sa vie comme elle y était entrée.

Depuis, il ne parvenait pas à regarder une autre fille. C'était elle et personne d'autre. Et oui, merci pour lui, c'était pathétique.

Cyrus finit par arriver, légèrement essoufflé, les lunettes embuées et les joues rouges, et, retirant ses montures pour essuyer les verres, il jeta un regard sur Samandriel, avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Je me suis pas levé ce matin. J'ai passé ma nuit à lire une fanfiction du tonnerre.

— Laisse-moi deviner, ricana Samandriel, un Wincest très très citronné ?

— Oh que oui ! J'en ai encore mal à la main.

Une grimace écœurée tapissa le visage de Sam et il tendit la main pour talocher l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

— T'es dégueu. Alors, les vacances ?

Désignant le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter pour se rendre en cours, Cyrus s'engagea sur ce chemin, passant sans problème devant le groupe de Milligan qui les regardait d'un air torve, cherchant la moindre faille pour créer des ennuis. Apparemment, certaines personnes, comme Adam, étaient agacées par les liens noués par les deux héritiers ratés.

Si Samandriel était une déception de tous les instants pour sa famille, il n'en tenait qu'à un cheveu pour Cyrus de suivre le même chemin. Beaucoup prétendraient que le jeune Stein était plus intelligent que son ami : il approuvait ce que voulaient les siens pour lui, se contentait de garder pas mal d'argent de côté en attendant le moment de l'université et partirait à ce moment-là, sans jamais dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de suivre la voie que ses parents avaient choisie pour lui.

— Normal, comme d'habitude, j'avais la maison pour moi, donc je me suis fait livrer tous les jours en me gavant de bonbons et en piratant _Casa Erotica_ …

— À part le porno et la bouffe, tu t'intéresses à quelque chose ?

— _Supernatural_. Dean Winchester. Réussir à percer. Te caser avec Johanna Harvelle. Mes passions sont vastes, tu sais ?

Tendu, Samandriel regarda de tout côté pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu la partie qui insinuait qu'il avait une vague chance de séduire Jo et il donna une tape à son ami, pour l'inciter à se taire enfin. Ils s'installèrent sur deux bureaux côte à côte, sortant leurs affaires de cours et finalement, Cyrus fronça les sourcils.

— Et toi ? Michael et Raphael ?

— Rien du tout. Apparemment le paillasson n'a rien dit.

— Tu vois, fanfaronna Cyrus, je suis sûr que tu lui prêtes de mauvaises intentions, à Castiel. Il n'est pas si méchant…

Samandriel braqua ses yeux sur Cyrus, les sourcils se rejoignant presque et les mâchoires serrées, en colère.

— Si tu l'aimes tant, mon frangin, tu peux le prendre, ça me ferait des vacances.

— Faut bien avouer que ton frère… Il est beau et intelligent, ce qui ne gâche rien. Comme si… Je sais pas, comme si Jude Law et Robert Langdon avaient un fils caché et ce serait lui. Avec le potentiel carrément canon de son doctorat – les intellectuels, c'est le nouveau sexy – et ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa voix, son air psychorigide qui donne envie de le déniaiser avec douceur et–

Sentant l'agacement provenir par vagues brûlantes de Samandriel, Cyrus arrêta sa tirade.

—Plus sérieusement, toussota-t-il, je suis certain qu'il est plus maladroit que méchant. T'as pu avancer un peu ?

Glissant sa main dans son sac, Samandriel jeta un regard en arrière avant de sortir la feuille de papier sur laquelle il s'était usé les yeux pendant les vacances. Sur le papier, un jeune Dean de seize ans se dressait entre un vampire et son petit frère. Une moue contrariée passa sur le visage de Cyrus.

— Noir et blanc…

— La colorisation, je peux pas la faire avec une lampe-torche et des crayons de couleur pour enfants, protesta Samandriel. T'as qu'à le faire, toi, tu as tout ce qu'il faut.

Se penchant sur le dessin, Cyrus retint sa respiration, avalant régulièrement sa salive, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était concentré. Samandriel savait qu'il examinait les détails, commençait à réfléchir aux teintes et à la lumière qu'il allait ajouter.

Alors qu'il marmonnait tout seul, Samandriel sembla perdre ses couleurs en constatant que quelqu'un – pas n'importe qui, bon sang, c'était Jo – s'approchait du bureau, contournant les chaises pour se mettre juste au-dessus de Cyrus et regarder à son tour ce qui était crayonné sur la feuille qui demandait tant de concentration. Sam essaya de faire en sorte que Cyrus le cache, mais, tout à son examen, il ne sentit aucun des coups de coude.

Parvenant enfin à voir le dessin, Jo tourna la tête vers Samandriel qui secoua le menton, sans trop savoir pourquoi, en réponse au fin sourcil dressé. Cyrus se redressa finalement et pinça les lèvres.

— Quelques petits problèmes de proportion sur des éléments du décor, mais bon, c'est vraiment un détail de rien du tout, je le corrigerai ce soir. Qu'on soit d'accord sur l'ambiance, c'est une aube printanière dans le Winsconsin.

— Cyrus, couina Samandriel, son regard allant du dessin à Jo, pas maintenant ?

Le garçon sembla réaliser la présence de Jo et, avant qu'il eût le temps de faire un mouvement, elle s'empara de la feuille pour la contempler à son tour, son expression impénétrable. Quand elle eut fini, elle reposa le papier, jetant une œillade amusée aux oreilles pourpres de Samandriel qui était tout à l'étude de ses mocassins.

— Pas mal, ton dessin…

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui et laissa un sourire dévorer ses lèvres quand elles effleurèrent son oreille et ses cheveux, provoquant une déferlante de frissons sur la nuque du jeune homme.

— Mais tu sais, il n'est pas si sexy en réalité.

Ponctuant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil, elle repartit à sa place, au fond de la salle. Il fallut bien quelques minutes pour que Samandriel percutât ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Jo Harvelle connaissait Dean Winchester, le vrai, celui qui avait servi de modèle au personnage. S'il y avait un bon moment pour faire une attaque cardiaque, Samandriel était persuadé que maintenant était un choix tout à fait acceptable.

Il eut tout à la fois envie de la presser de questions, de s'écrouler de fébrilité et de s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris pour le restant de ses jours. Jo avait vu le dessin qu'il avait fait. Elle l'avait trouvé bon. Et elle devait penser qu'il avait un faible pour Dean, alors que c'était Cyrus qui tenait à le montrer toujours incroyablement beau gosse.

Et même si ça amusait beaucoup Samandriel de le représenter ainsi, maintenant, la fille dont il était amoureux allait penser qu'il avait un penchant pour les hommes et notamment ceux qui n'existaient pas, alors que ça, c'était le rôle autoproclamé du stupide personnage à sa droite et c'était très difficile de ne pas se retenir de respirer tellement il avait l'impression que sa vie allait s'achever dans peu de temps.

* * *

Bien entendu, sa vie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Johanna n'avait rien dit de plus. Le cours s'était déroulé dans un ennui le plus mortel, Cyrus s'endormant entre deux formules et lui commençant un nouveau dessin, presque machinalement, dans le coin de son cahier. Il avait croqué aux trois quarts les contours d'un personnage inédit quand l'heure d'aller manger sonna. Cyrus sembla revivre en l'espace de quelques secondes et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'éjecte presque de la salle de cours afin d'aller en direction du self, Samandriel sur les talons.

— Alors, ce cours de maths ?

— Je me disais que ça pourrait être pas mal si Sam et Dean, dans leur adolescence, avaient déjà déjoué des pièges tendus par le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes sans s'en rendre compte. Genre des créatures qui venaient tester le potentiel de Sam, et Dean se dressant toujours entre son frère et le démon…

Cyrus hocha la tête, pensif, plissant un peu les paupières.

— Ouais, mais faut faire gaffe avec ce genre de scénarios, on en arrive vite à des redites. Le Démon ne peut pas être l'antagoniste principal, dans le sens où cette résolution ne nous appartient pas. On peut éventuellement semer des indices sur lui, mais pas dresser une histoire parallèle. Gare aux incohérences, notre but est de coller à l'œuvre originale.

Samandriel approuva, évitant un élève qui courait en sens inverse, visiblement à la poursuite d'un professeur.

— T'as raison, on n'a pas la moindre idée de l'intention du Démon aux Yeux Jaunes, à part qu'il se prend pour Miss Peregrine avec ses Enfants Particuliers. Par contre, rien ne nous empêche d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Sam, comme s'ils étaient encore en dormance, ou quelque chose du genre, mais qu'ils se réveillaient par moments, quand il est vraiment en danger.

— Comme Harry Potter ou Sangohan ?

Samandriel claqua la langue avant de laisser un rire lui échapper.

— Message reçu, pas de pouvoir magique pour Sam. Non, Cyrus, on ne fera aucun sous-entendu Wincest.

La figure déçue de son ami lui fit rouler des yeux et il tira une chaise à une table, farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir son déjeuner spécial préparé par Hannah. Elle s'était mis en tête de le nourrir sans gluten et sans saveur et, la moue pleine d'envie quand il jeta un œil au repas de son ami, il s'attela à avaler celui qui avait été fait pour lui.

— Au fait, grommela Cyrus, jeudi, je vais aller faire un saut au comics-shop, après les cours. Y a un nouvel arrivage, tu viendras ?

— Bah non, faudra que je rentre direct après les cours, même si mon cours de hautbois est annulé.

— Tu l'as dit à ta sœur ?

— Non, pas encore… Oh. Je vois, sourit Samandriel. Si je ne lui dis rien, elle ne m'attendra pas avant la fin de mon cours. Et comme Castiel est coincé en réunion, aucun risque de le croiser en ville sur le chemin du retour. Ça nous laissera deux bonnes heures de tranquillité. Je marche !

Sortant un cahier, ils mirent le programme de jeudi de côté afin de se replonger dans leur projet de préquelle, avec la certitude de tenir la meilleure idée de l'année. Rapidement, cependant, ils dévièrent vers leur plan machiavélique pour parvenir à approcher les Winchester et Cyrus laissa une mine inquiète teinter son habituelle joie de vivre.

Aucun de ces deux-là ne savait vraiment comment il fallait s'y prendre pour être sur la liste de diffusion des invitations et c'était le principal problème. Un silence finit par régner entre eux alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard et ce fut l'heure de retourner en cours.

* * *

Son portable venait de vibrer pour la quatrième fois d'affilée et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge menaçait de déborder à chaque instant et elle écartait fébrilement les lames de ses stores à intervalles réguliers, pour s'assurer que personne n'avait réussi à la suivre jusque chez elle.

Une autre vibration la fit sursauter et elle contempla son smartphone d'un œil inquiet. Elle l'attrapa et le déverrouilla d'une main tremblante et lut le SMS que Castiel lui avait expédié : _« Hester de la compta vient de m'inviter à aller voir La Walkyrie de Wagner. Comment décliner poliment ? »_

Elle sourit faiblement, amusée en dépit de l'angoisse sourde qui tambourinait contre ses tempes, apaisée par ce contact ténu qu'elle entretenait encore et toujours avec son petit ange, même quand elle était en congés et qu'il s'évertuait à refuser de les prendre en même temps qu'elle. Du bout des pouces, elle composa une réponse rapide : « Dis-lui que tu aimerais mieux aller voir Elton John, si elle voit où tu veux en venir. »

 _« Je ne comprends pas la référence. Mets-tu encore en doute mon hétérosexualité ? »_

Ses sursauts de rire ressemblaient un peu à des sanglots mal étouffés, mais c'était bel et bien un sourire qui dévorait son visage, alors que son rythme cardiaque diminuait de nouveau.

« Il faut t'y faire, Clarence, la seule chose qui manque à ta vie amoureuse, c'est l'homme de ta vie. »

 _« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, qui s'occuperait de toi si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie ? »_

 _« Tu me manques. Je déteste quand tu es en vacances. »_

Émue, elle effaça la réponse gênante qu'elle allait faire, en tapa une différente qui subit le même sort que la précédente avant de finalement envoyer : « Remets-toi au travail, Cas, tu deviens sentimental et c'est un peu effrayant. »

Quand elle releva la tête de son téléphone, elle se sentait plus sereine. Son regard avait retrouvé la flamme qu'il avait autrefois et elle ne ressemblait plus à la créature traquée qu'elle était encore quelques minutes avant.

Elle avait changé. Grâce à elle en premier lieu, mais surtout à Castiel, qui était tombé dans son existence, comme un ange sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas cesser de lutter. Et si son passé encombrant débordait sur son présent, au point d'entacher son futur, alors il fallait qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités.

Elle souffla un grand coup et se leva, allant jusqu'à la petite cuisine de son deux-pièces hors de prix. Ouvrant le robinet, elle remplit un verre qu'elle avala d'une traite, avant de récupérer son téléphone, ses doigts glissant et tapotant pour atteindre le répertoire où elle sélectionna un nom, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

Il y eut trois tonalités avant qu'une voix grave bien connue réponde, mettant à mal toute la volonté qu'elle avait. Cette voix, c'était celle du passé, celui qui la rattrapait et allait finir par lui rouler dessus. Sa main agrippa le bois de sa table, une tasse, un dessous de plat, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la retenir bien ancrée dans la nouvelle réalité qu'elle s'était forgée à grand renfort de sourire de biais et d'oubli :

— _Allô ?_

— C'est Meg.

Un silence pesant qui ne dura que l'espace d'une respiration fébrile :

— Sam…

Elle déglutit une seconde fois, son assurance complètement ébranlée par l'absence de réponse de Sam. Elle serra le poing, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa paume. Les larmes commencèrent à monter et elle papillonna des cils pour les repousser. Elle espérait qu'il ne couperait pas la conversation avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui révéler cette affreuse vérité, qui allait probablement le glacer de l'intérieur comme elle s'était sentie geler sur place :

— Il est sorti.

Elle entendit Sam manquer une respiration et elle imagina quelques instants son visage se départir de ses couleurs qui le paraient délicieusement sur la dernière couverture de Rock&Folk, elle savait que, comme elle, il sentait ses mains trembler légèrement et une angoisse sourde remplir son cœur. Ce fut la seule chose qui la fit prononcer l'autre phrase, si faiblement qu'elle douta qu'il puisse l'intercepter :

— Il vient pour moi. Sam, j'ai peur…

Elle était certaine qu'il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire si jamais il parvenait à l'entendre. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, de ce qu'il arriverait à la convaincre de faire. Elle avait peur d'elle-même et des états dans lesquels elle se mettait en sa présence. Elle avait peur, enfin, de lui, et des conséquences que pourrait avoir un refus. Elle avait peur de mourir. Et peur de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Elle avait peur de saccager l'ensemble de ce qu'elle avait construit depuis dix ans, abandonnant derrière elle ses plus noirs travers.

Lorsque les larmes jaillirent bien malgré elle, elle n'avait toujours pas coupé la conversation, laissant simplement sa main retomber et ses genoux céder sous son poids. Elle entendit la voix de Sam l'appeler et elle ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre.

Elle n'était pas si forte.

Face à lui, elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Et la seule personne de cette ville qui pouvait comprendre à quel point il possédait Meg, c'était Samuel Winchester, dernière personne à avoir failli mourir à cause d'elle et de cette relation malsaine qu'elle entretenait avec Azazel, le diable aux yeux si bleus qu'ils en devenaient jaunes.

* * *

 _ **À suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Raccrochant avec un juron si grossier qu'il fit relever la tête de Dean qui oublia l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il lui tirait la gueule, Sam se leva avec précipitation et se jeta sur sa veste, ses rétines naviguant dans l'ensemble du salon à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture.

— C'était qui ? demanda Dean en suivant des yeux le troisième coussin du canapé qui vola à travers la pièce.

Sam s'interrompit quelques secondes pour plonger son regard dans celui de son frère, qui semblait commencer à se souvenir pourquoi ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis des jours. Ses traits se durcissaient au fil des secondes et quand il aboya un « Sam ! » agressif, le cadet baissa les yeux, cessant finalement de chercher son trousseau avec un grognement.

— Meg. Dean, il est sorti.

Si en entendant le nom de son interlocutrice, l'aîné avait semblé sur le point d'incendier son frère, la vulnérabilité qu'il perçut dans sa voix sur la fin de sa phrase lui fit hésiter quelques secondes quant à l'identité de cet « il » dont il était question. Quand, enfin, il remit Azazel à ce pronom, il dégaina son téléphone portable et ne se présenta même pas lorsque la personne répondit presque immédiatement.

— On a un problème.

Il raccrocha sans en dire plus et, en deux pas, il était sur son frère, l'empêchant d'empoigner les clefs qui avaient reparu.

— Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

— Chez elle ! s'emporta Sam en haussant la voix.

— C'est où chez elle ?

L'ironie dans le ton de Dean doucha immédiatement la colère de son cadet. Une nouvelle forme d'angoisse se peignit sur les traits encore un peu enfantins de Sam, ses sourcils descendant et sa lèvre inférieure se retroussant. Il avait l'air d'un petit chiot perdu.

— Je ne sais pas… On ne peut pas la laisser seule face à ça…

Dean était déjà en train de composer un numéro et, amenant son portable à son oreille, il lança :

— Hey, Charlie, est-ce que tu peux me trouver deux infos ? Je veux connaître le domicile de Meg Masters et savoir quand a été libéré Azazel. Ouais, j'attends.

Couvrant le micro, il fusilla son frère du regard pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, jetant des œillades frénétiques en direction de la porte, visiblement pressé de s'éclipser pour ailleurs.

— Tu vas me rendre fou, assieds-toi. Ouais, Charlie, je suis toujours là. Trois semaines ? Pour quoi ? Bonne conduite, mon cul… Ouais, je note, dit-il en attrapant un morceau de papier pour inscrire l'adresse de Meg. C'est chez elle ? Parfait. T'es la meilleure.

Il raccrocha et un soupir déchira sa gorge alors qu'il regardait Sam s'impatienter de plus en plus, pris de mouvements convulsifs et tordant ses mains dans tous les sens, dans l'attente de nouvelles de la part de son frère.

— Il est sorti, confirma Dean. Bonne conduite. Il y a trois semaines à peu près et j'ai l'adresse de Meg.

— Tu vas me laisser y aller ?

— Non. Je vais venir avec toi. On prend l'Impala.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère avait littéralement bondi à l'extérieur. Amer, Dean se demanda si cette histoire rongeait son cadet depuis tout ce temps et s'il avait été assez stupide pour passer à côté de cette insécurité des années durant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Sam se sentait encore tellement en danger, malgré la mise en prison d'Azazel et l'éloignement de Meg, qui avait pourtant juré de ne plus jamais les approcher.

Il l'avait su, dès qu'il l'avait vue dans leur salon, que cette promesse brisée allait leur apporter une foule de problèmes plus importants que simplement assurer l'avenir d'un gosse avec un peu de talent.

* * *

Hester parlait, parlait, _parlait_ , elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si elle rattrapait les dix précédentes années où elle n'avait pas osé lui adresser la parole et Castiel, concentré sur le tissu de bêtises qu'elle disait, la fixait sans ciller ou presque, plissant seulement les paupières quand elle prononçait une ânerie vraiment gigantesque. Soit il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise, soit il espérait que ça la ferait fuir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était toujours là et lui se demandait si c'était elle qui tenait la machine à café ou l'inverse.

Le bureau sans Meg était une sorte d'enfer. À tout hasard, il hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi Hester voulait lui parler et lentement, il croisa les doigts, la faisant déglutir. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, il se souvenait subitement de « quelque chose à voir avec Masters à propos de notre prochaine sortie », mais là, il n'avait aucune excuse.

Et le pire, c'est que malgré l'intérêt tout relatif de ce que racontait la comptable, il ne parvenait pas à ne pas l'écouter. Elle cherchait visiblement à l'impressionner et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré tout ce que Meg pouvait sous-entendre en commentant la blancheur immaculée de ses ailes d'ange et en signalant dès que possible son pucelage imaginaire, Castiel n'était pas si naïf.

Hester avait visiblement des intentions plutôt courtisanes à son égard, et ce depuis son entrée dans cette entreprise dix ans auparavant. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle s'obstinait alors qu'il n'était clairement pas intéressé et ne l'avait jamais été.

Pendant ce temps, leur patron, Zachariah, lui faisait les yeux doux. Il aurait été plus rationnel pour elle de se tourner vers lui. Discrètement, il jeta un regard à son téléphone, dans l'espoir d'avoir un message de Meg, ou même un appel manqué d'Hannah, un problème avec Samandriel, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre d'échapper à cette conversation étrange qu'Hester menait avec la machine à café, lui-même n'étant pas d'un grand secours pour un dialogue.

Elle commentait avec ferveur les mœurs d'autres personnes, expliquant combien Dieu désapprouvait l'union entre gens de même sexe. Elle en était là de son discours et il en eut marre. Passe encore qu'elle prenne les anges pour de mignonnes petites créatures ailées quand il s'agissait en premier lieu des guerriers du Seigneur, passe encore qu'elle estime que le Fruit défendu était une pomme, ce qui était un manque flagrant de culture religieuse, mais il ne laisserait pas les discours moralisateurs d'une part de la population qui s'occupe trop des affaires d'autrui et pas assez des siennes être interprétés comme des paroles divines.

— À vrai dire, Hester, lança-t-il en jetant son gobelet de café vide dans la poubelle à côté du distributeur de boissons, Dieu se contrefout de l'orientation sexuelle des gens. Il a suffisamment affaire pour ne pas se soucier de qui couche avec qui. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois terminer l'annotation d'un manuscrit traitant de la symbolique apocalyptique dans les médias.

L'air scandalisé qui se peignit sur son visage valait presque le Paradis, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que cette expression se change en rage pure. Les sourcils froncés, les poings se contractant doucereusement, l'ire sacrée qu'elle dégageait ne tarderait pas à se transformer en haine.

 _Tu vois bien, Meg_ , pensa-t-il, _je fais vraiment n'importe quoi quand tu n'es pas là._

— Je comprends, prononça-t-elle. C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? Meg Masters. Elle met des idées subversives dans votre esprit. J'en parlerai à Zachariah, je vous préviens.

— Et que fera-t-il ? soupira Castiel, déjà lassé par cette guerre stérile qu'il voyait par anticipation dans les rétines luisantes d'Hester.

— Il vous licenciera !

Elle éructait tellement que certaines personnes tournaient la tête vers eux, se demandant s'il était en train de l'agresser. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qui il était et n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que Zachariah ne risquerait jamais de se mettre à dos sa famille.

— Vous devriez me témoigner un peu plus de respect, Hester. Je suis un Milton avant d'être votre collègue. C'est moi qui ai le pouvoir de vous faire licencier.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, probablement vertement. Lui avait horreur de ce genre de comportement en public et qui avait passé les trente dernières années à fuir le conflit. Cependant, elle n'en eut pas le temps, le téléphone de Castiel sonnant miraculeusement dans sa poche. Cinq minutes plus tôt, ça aurait été mieux, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

— Allô ?

La voix douce de sa sœur surgit du combiné et il sentit un petit sourire frissonner sur ses lèvres :

— _Bonjour, Castiel, je suis désolée de devoir t'interrompre pendant une journée de travail, mais il est très important que tu rentres immédiatement. Michael et Raphael sont de retour, ils ont convoqué une réunion de famille à propos de Samandriel. Quand pourras-tu te libérer ?_

Consultant sa montre et évaluant la circulation, il humecta ses lèvres un peu trop sèches et quitta définitivement la salle de pause.

— Je pourrais être à la maison dans une heure, environ. Est-ce que ça ira ?

— _Bien sûr. Merci, mon frère._

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et lui sortit de son bureau, le verrouillant derrière lui. Se rendant jusqu'à son véhicule, il envoya un texto à Meg : « Sans nouvelles de toi depuis au moins cinq heures. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

* * *

Le smartphone s'illumina et attira l'attention de Sam qui se pencha un peu, inconfortablement coincé contre Meg qui sanglotait toujours dans son épaule. Dean était venu avec lui et s'était installé tout au fond de l'appartement, ne faisant absolument aucun commentaire – bien que l'envie le démange depuis longtemps si on en croyait les gestes compulsifs avec lesquels il saisissait et reposait les CD près de la chaîne Hi-Fi.

Le deux-pièces de Meg sentait le propre mélangé à la pizza, une étagère ployait sous le poids de livres et de son matériel de dessin près de la fenêtre, une tablette graphique traînait sur la table basse entre un cendrier vidé récemment et un manuscrit doté d'un post-it sur lequel était inscrit _« Si tu t'ennuies pendant les vacances, commence à travailler dessus. C. »._

Sur le dossier du canapé, il y avait des cheveux trop courts pour être ceux de Meg. Au-dessus de la télé trônait une toile représentant un archange en pleine bataille et des dizaines de polaroïds entouraient cette peinture. De là où il se trouvait, Dean ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits des deux personnes tentant de se photographier et cadrant mal les clichés, mais il retint un sourire attendri.

Cette fille-là, les cheveux longs, bruns, le visage fatigué, les yeux rougis par les larmes, emmitouflée dans un plaid et sa culpabilité, ce n'était pas la même que celle qui avait lessivé son petit frère. Sam avait eu raison : elle s'était rangée, suffisamment pour qu'un homme passe assez de temps chez elle pour déposer un peu partout ces carrés de papier jaune avec des mots, comme celui situé au-dessus de l'interrupteur de l'entrée : _« Mon royaume pour une ruche et faire mon propre miel. C. »_ ou encore ceux qu'il feuilletait, en tas, posés dans le vide-poches : _« Passé nourrir le chat. Mais tu n'as jamais eu de chat… ? C. »_

 _« Du coup, je suis resté un peu. Laisse la vaisselle, je la fais demain ! C. »_

 _« Dossier plus qu'urgent à traiter ou on va encore devoir entendre Zachariah nous énoncer les trois R. C. »_

 _« Meg, ton appartement était une porcherie. C. »_ (Annoté : _« Ne viens plus, alors. M. »_ avec une réponse minuscule et indéchiffrable.)

 _« La prochaine fois que tu enterres ton père, je viens avec toi et on enterre mon frère. Vivant. C. »_ (Le commentaire de Meg était cynique : _« Lequel ? À part le dernier, ils méritent tous des coups de pelle. M. »_ )

 _« La baguette de Voldemort mesure 33cm, Meg, j'ai vérifié. La mienne n'est définitivement pas plus longue. Menteuse. C. »_ et Dean laissa un sourire lui échapper à la lecture de ce dernier avant de reposer doucement le petit tas de papier quand il surprit sur lui le regard accusateur de son frère qui attrapait le téléphone de Meg.

— Veux-tu que je lui réponde ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme tapie au creux de son épaule.

— C'est qui ?

— Clarence… ?

Le visage de Meg se renfrogna un peu et elle saisit le portable de la main de Sam au moment où il vibrait pour la seconde fois.

 _« Convoqué d'urgence par mes frères. Guerre déclenchée avec Hester. Tout va de travers quand tu n'es pas là. Vivement lundi. »_

Elle sourit et composa une réponse rapide : « Fais-toi porter pâle et viens te rouler sous la couette avec m– »

— Dis donc, Sam, lança-t-elle, arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, elle finit de taper le texto et l'expédia rapidement, verrouillant le téléphone et ignorant le sourire entendu de son ex qui la contemplait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Les doigts de Sam glissèrent de nouveau sur son épaule, en une caresse douce et réconfortante. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, désireux de se faire oublier sans y parvenir vraiment.

Meg avait parfaitement conscience de toutes les questions que les deux frères se posaient à son sujet. L'odeur familière de Sam, sa respiration sur sa joue, toute son attitude était suspendue dans les airs comme un point d'interrogation. Frustrée de connaître encore si bien les deux frangins, elle gigota un peu sur le canapé, pour se tourner vers Dean, qui avait continué à fouiller et s'était arrêté quand il était tombé sur leur premier album, _Family Business_.

— Quoi ? Tu veux le dédicacer ?

Dean reposa le CD avec une moue dégoûtée et, son attention détournée, il se baissa pour écarter les rabats d'un carton dans lequel il piocha sans vergogne un livre, le premier tome de Supernatural.

— Ça aussi, c'est à toi ? Tu sais, je tripe pas trop sur les groupies…

Il ouvrit la couverture et lut le nom inscrit dedans, avec un ricanement.

— Sam. D. Milton. Tu fais du recel ou tu envisages une opération ?

Exaspéré, Sam tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés :

— Dean, je t'en prie, arrête. Meg, ajouta-t-il en laissant Dean farfouiller dans le carton, veux-tu qu'on prévienne ton conjoint de la situation ?

— Mon conjoint ?

Elle s'étouffa de rire, toussant un peu gras en essayant d'avaler une goulée d'air.

— C'est parfaitement hors de question. Il n'en saura jamais rien.

— Il ne t'aiderait pas s'il connaissait ton passé, c'est ça ?

Dean avait toujours eu la médaille d'or de l'intervention la mieux placée pour se faire haïr du monde entier. Si une fan déjantée ne finissait pas par le tuer, ce serait quelqu'un qui se serait senti offensé par ses paroles, c'était certain. Sam ferma les paupières et soupira lourdement, avant de les rouvrir et de laisser ses yeux scruter le plafond. Le reniflement de Meg était tout aussi dédaigneux qu'ironique. Elle l'ignora cependant et garda son attention fixée sur le cadet, bien plus agréable à regarder et sympathique.

— Clarence est… Comment expliquer ça… ? Lui parler de mon passé, ce serait comme jeter une licorne en plein milieu du Purgatoire.

Sam tiqua et sourit, dégageant une mèche du front de Meg.

— À ce point ?

— Tu n'imagines même pas.

Elle laissa sa tête basculer contre le dossier du canapé, fixant la tache invisible que Sam regardait avant, faisant douter Dean de la présence réelle d'une trace sur le plafond. Il tendit le nez à son tour et, ne voyant rien, il continua à farfouiller, jusqu'à tomber sur un carton à dessin qu'il ouvrit.

— Je chantonne quand je travaille et je n'ai pas raté un jour alors que je bosse pour une boîte de grenouilles de bénitier.

Le sifflement admiratif de Sam la fit rire.

— Avant, je participais à des raves-party et je dormais dans des squats. Maintenant… J'ai un archange encadré sur mon mur et pire encore, je peux te dire exactement lequel c'est et quels sont les symboles qui permettent de l'identifier sur chacune des représentations de lui. Clarence… Je passe des soirées à boire de la tisane en l'écoutant critiquer le monde entier. Je… Enfin, on va pas s'étaler sur le sentimental, tu vois.

— Ma licorne s'appelle Jessica, précisa Sam dans un échange de confession.

— Et la mienne a cinq doigts, murmura Dean avec une grimace dépitée par tant de niaiserie.

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent avec fougue alors qu'il passait au dessin suivant, ses sourcils se haussant quand il tomba nez à nez avec son double. Avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, il retourna le papier pour découvrir une annotation _« Pour Cyrus, je sais que tu l'aimes chaud. Samandriel. »_ et avec un sourire taquin, il s'empara d'un stylo qui se trouvait là pour ajouter sous la dédicace _« Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est proche de la réalité, petit. Dean Winchester »_. Le cliquetis du bouchon refermant le stylo fit tourner la tête de Sam et Dean dégaina sa moue innocente à laquelle Sam ne croyait plus depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, le cadet ignora les mouvements de son grand frère qui s'empara du dessin suivant, bien déterminé à mettre un petit mot sur l'ensemble des feuillets où il se verrait figurer, laissant les deux nigauds parler entre eux. Il tendit l'oreille, néanmoins, quand la conversation dévia finalement vers un vrai sujet.

— Que comptes-tu faire à propos d'Azazel ?

— Il vient pour moi, Sam, mais je ne veux pas y retourner, j'ai trop à perdre. Quand il viendra, je lui dirai non.

— Et s'il insiste ?

— Je lui demanderai le prix de ma liberté et je paierai. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté et je sais que chez lui, tout se monnaie, alors je suppose que moi aussi.

— Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit, Meg, n'hésite pas…

Meg et Sam se tournèrent vers Dean qui semblait aussi surpris qu'eux d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Il baissa ses yeux sur le dernier croquis qu'il avait commenté, reboucha une nouvelle fois le stylo sans prendre la peine de cacher son méfait et d'un geste souple, ferma l'étui à dessin, s'approchant des deux ex-amants qui étaient sur le canapé.

— Je ne t'aime pas, mais j'aime Azazel encore moins que toi. Alors, si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous trouver. Tu _capiches_?

— Je _capiche_ , approuva Meg avec un semblant de sourire.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, Michael et Raphael étaient déjà installés comme des princes, un verre de leur meilleur vin entre les mains et Castiel dut retenir de justesse un jappement étonné quand il constata que les regards braqués sur lui étaient d'une dureté hors du commun.

Hannah était au fond de la pièce, la tête basse, et il prit le temps de retirer sa veste, dénouant un peu sa cravate, la respiration fébrile. Un coup d'œil vers elle indiqua qu'elle avait pleuré et une vague d'indignation monta en lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire une rapide analyse de la situation, la voix grave et dure de Raphael résonna dans la pièce :

— Castiel…

— Raphael, Michael. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Installe-toi.

Michael ne cligna les yeux qu'un instant souriant mécaniquement, désignant le siège face à lui, où Castiel s'assit en prenant soin de ne pas froisser son pantalon. Ses chaussures avec grand besoin d'être cirées, nota-t-il avant de finalement poser le regard sur ses frères, non sans avoir attendu l'autorisation.

— Il nous est apparu que notre sœur Hannah se révèle incapable de soutenir la charge de Samandriel. Nous pensions jusque-là qu'il n'était pas possible de te confier cette tâche pour les… raisons que tu sais…

Raphael hocha la tête, approuvant son frère et Castiel pinça les lèvres. D'un clignement, il invita ses aînés à continuer.

— Nous allons, dans les prochains mois, voire les prochaines années, être amenés à peu rester sur place. Encore moins qu'à l'heure actuelle. Nous devons être sûrs que tout se passera pour le mieux ici, que les règles seront respectées et il semblerait que notre benjamin s'aventure sur des routes dangereuses. Qu'en penses-tu, Castiel ?

— Des égarements sans intérêt. Il me semble qu'Hannah et moi-même avons été clairs.

— Oui, elle nous a dit qu'il y avait eu un nettoyage dont nous n'avions pas été prévenus.

— En effet, confirma Castiel. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques dessins, passés à la flamme rapidement. Après réprimande, Samandriel est venu à moi présenter ses excuses. Il a simplement cherché à reproduire quelque chose qu'il avait vu au lycée, afin de mieux s'intégrer.

Raphael ferma les paupières et le geste fut si lent que Castiel crut que son mensonge avait été remarqué. Finalement, l'aîné porta son verre à sa bouche, goûtant au vin sans rien ajouter, laissant la parole à Michael.

— Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés de cet incident ?

La question s'adressait tant à Hannah que lui-même et, par réflexe, Castiel se redressa, s'interposant entre sa sœur et Michael.

— Il n'était pas nécessaire de vous déranger pour si peu. Le problème était réglé. Comme Raphael l'a dit, vous êtes appelés à de nombreux déplacements. Nous ne pouvons pas vous contacter à chaque fois qu'un incident trouble le calme de cette demeure, pour quoi cela vous ferait-il passer ? Vous nous avez élevés correctement et nous pouvons transmettre cette éducation à Samandriel.

La main d'Hannah se glissa dans la sienne et il la serra légèrement, alors qu'elle laissait son front reposer entre ses omoplates. Elle tremblait si fort contre lui qu'il se sentait désemparé et en colère. Les aînés échangèrent une œillade qu'eux seuls purent interpréter et finalement, Michael hocha la tête.

— Où se trouve Samandriel, actuellement ?

— Au lycée, répondit Hannah. À cette heure-ci, il a un cours de géographie.

— Bien. Castiel, tu es d'ores et déjà responsable de Samandriel. Les professeurs en seront informés. Nous serons déjà repartis le temps qu'il rentre, aussi, vous lui transmettrez notre affection. Si un seul événement comme le précédent vient à se produire, Samandriel sera envoyé dans le Montana.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, faisant un peu en avant.

— Ça me paraît excessif. L'incartade de Samandriel n'a rien en commun avec…

— Les tiennes ? Ça a commencé par de la poésie – le mot était craché comme un poison – et souviens-toi comment ça s'est terminé.

Finalement, Castiel capitula et baissa les yeux. Hannah jappa, l'incitant à desserrer la prise qu'il gardait sur ses doigts. Ils restèrent tête basse le temps que les deux aînés sortent et quand la porte se referma doucement, la jeune sœur de Castiel avala une longue goulée d'air, tremblant de tous ses membres.

— Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Castiel, ils ont… insisté si fort et… On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas, mais…

Se tournant subitement, Castiel la serra contre son cœur, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre contre ses reins. Ses doigts caressaient les cheveux de sa sœur, espérant qu'elle s'apaise, murmurant des paroles de réconfort qu'il ne pensait qu'au quart dans le meilleur des cas. Elle inspirait fortement par le nez et expirait la bouche, les lèvres si près du col de sa chemise que si sa sœur avait été une autre femme, il l'aurait éloignée, de crainte de tacher le vêtement d'une trace de rouge à lèvres.

Mais c'était Hannah, sa petite sœur, et il était évident qu'ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes. Son emploi du temps allait être complètement chamboulé. Hannah n'oserait jamais s'opposer à un ordre direct de Michael ou Raphael, ce qui lui laisserait moins de liberté pour aller chez Meg.

Il allait dès à présent endosser la responsabilité de chef de famille. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait recherché.

Hannah retourna bien vite à ses occupations et Castiel demeura silencieux, ignorant son téléphone qui vibra, signalant un message de Meg ( _« Tes frères, ça s'est bien passé ? »_ ). Samandriel sentit que l'ambiance s'était alourdie et il ne tarda pas à venir s'installer dans la bibliothèque avec son aîné, s'attelant à ses devoirs sans se faire prier, contrairement à d'autres soirs où il avait fallu un peu plus le pousser à s'y mettre.

Castiel, le nez dans ses livres, ne nota pas un seul instant que son cadet était dans la lune et pensait à totalement autre chose alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ses maths.

Dans son esprit, Samandriel était déjà en train d'assister à un concert des Hunters.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en alerte, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Voici la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Jeudi 5 novembre 2015_

Samandriel et Cyrus étaient assis sur un banc à proximité de leur lycée, le premier avait la respiration un peu fébrile à l'idée de désobéir et l'excitation qu'il ressentait piquetait sa vision de quelques points aux couleurs vives. Même la façade du vieux bâtiment où il suivait ses cours lui paraissaient plus jolie que d'ordinaire et ses doigts jouaient avec une liasse de billets – son salaire qu'il avait demandé à avoir en liquide. Son ami lui lançait un regard attendri, enveloppé dans un manteau qui remontait si haut que chaque respiration embuait un peu ses lunettes.

Assises dans l'herbe non loin d'eux, se trouvaient Krissy et Jo qui étaient à elles deux tout ce que ce lycée privé contenait de plus dangereux – la première était une férue d'arts martiaux, la seconde maîtrisait la boxe française à un tel niveau qu'on la pressentait grand vainqueur du prochain championnat national. Samandriel essayait tant qu'il le pouvait de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Jo, de peur de croiser son regard trop souvent, d'être rejeté avec force et Cyrus, qui avait suivi ses œillades discrètes, soupira :

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler… Sans aller jusqu'à répandre ton amour pour elle à ses pieds, lui parler simplement… Moi, je ne peux pas, je suis amoureux d'un personnage qui n'existe pas et personne, personne, n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de Dean Winchester.

 _À part peut-être ton frère, qui a presque l'âge de mon père_ , pensa Cyrus sans oser le prononcer.

Le gamin se doutait bien que son meilleur pote connaissait tout de son coup de cœur pour l'insaisissable Castiel. Pourtant, le formuler à voix haute donnerait un peu trop de réalité à ce fantasme ridicule. Après tout, Cyrus n'avait croisé Castiel qu'une fois dans sa vie, cinq minutes et il n'avait probablement pas fait la prestation du siècle ce jour-là : s'il se souvenait bien, il était en train de se mettre une paille dans le nez pour faire sourire Aiden qui venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident de la route. Leur troisième comparse avait d'ailleurs déménagé du côté de Boston, hébergé par ses grands-parents.

— Mais toi, continua-t-il, tu n'as aucune excuse. T'es pas plus moche qu'un autre, t'as de l'humour, t'es intelligent et…

— Et je viens d'une famille qui m'a fait entrer chez les scouts, me force à porter des mocassins et m'impose un couvre-feu à vingt-et-une heures quand c'est jour de fête, cingla Samandriel. Laisse tomber, Cy'. J'apprécie l'intention, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion en ce qui concerne cette fille. Quant à toi, tu pourrais tout aussi bien trouver un gars qui te conviendrait.

— Dans ce lycée ? Pitié, non. Peut-être à la fac du coin, mais même là, aucun n'arrive à avoir le charisme de Dean… Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai souhaité être une guitare ?

— Tellement de fois que tes doigts sont maintenant faits de nylon, je sais, soupira Samandriel. On y va ?

Hochant la tête, Cyrus remit son sac sur son épaule, et Samandriel empocha son argent, donnant un coup de coude quand une voiture aux vitres teintées s'arrêta, klaxonnant pour attirer l'attention des jeunes femmes qui étaient assises pas loin d'eux.

— Imagine dans cette voiture, il y a Sam et Dean.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sam humecta ses lèvres et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Johanna, qui ouvrait la portière arrière de la voiture, alors que Krissy faisait le tour pour faire de même de l'autre côté.

La voiture redémarra en trombe dès les portières claquées et le jeune homme esquissa un sourire alors que son ami fronçait les sourcils.

— Jo, quand elle a vu le dessin, elle m'a dit quelque chose…

— J'ai rien entendu, ton cœur battait si fort qu'on aurait dit la batterie de Bobby.

— Haha, j'en pleure de rire, singea Samandriel avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ce qu'elle a dit sous-entendait clairement qu–

Il s'interrompit en sentant son portable vibrer et il fronça les sourcils, blanchissant un peu, déglutissant et relisant cinq ou six fois les quelques lignes qui s'affichaient, bégayant un peu. Il se tourna vers Cyrus, halluciné :

— Mais c… co… comment t'as fait ?

— Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

Samandriel tendit son téléphone à Cyrus qui, après quelques secondes de battement, poussa un hurlement de joie qui retentit dans tout le parc, faisant se tourner vers eux de nombreux lycéens.

 _« Les Hunters repartent en chasse ! Sois présent avec une personne de ton choix le jeudi 7 janvier, au café-théâtre. Dress code : Family-business. »_

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais vécu plus belle journée de toute leur vie.

* * *

Rapidement, les dépenses s'accumulèrent. Même s'ils avaient largement le temps de réfléchir à comment respecter le dress-code de ce concert exceptionnel, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se retrouver pris au dépourvu, sachant que les vacances de fin d'année viendraient s'immiscer dans la possibilité de choisir une tenue convenable.

Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à se départir du sourire qui dévorait leurs lèvres et ils passèrent l'heure qui restait avant le départ de Samandriel à farfouiller dans la boutique de comics en chantonnant les paroles de Hunters, sous l'œil aussi attendri qu'affligé du gérant de la boutique, une sorte de geek aux cheveux longs, vêtu d'un tee-shirt Star Wars.

Cyrus était en train de chercher la dernière sortie d'une de ses séries fétiches, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil sur la rue quand une silhouette attira son attention. Il appela son ami :

— Hey, Sammy, ce serait pas ton frère, ça ?

Intrigué, Samandriel se rapprocha de la fenêtre et observa la silhouette assez longuement. Même à distance, il pouvait constater qu'effectivement, il s'agissait de Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Si, c'est définitivement lui, je crois que je reconnaîtrais son foutu trench-coat entre mille… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Cyrus haussa les épaules, contrastant passablement avec le stress qui perlait sur le front de Samandriel. Il imaginait déjà le pire : son frère était là par hasard et ils allaient forcément se croiser, le destinant à une punition si exemplaire qu'elle pulserait encore dans ses veines pour les vingt prochaines années. Son frère l'avait pisté et l'avait retrouvé et, une fois de plus, il allait souffrir très sévèrement.

— J'en sais rien. Il avait pas une réunion ? Ça va être problématique pour sortir, s'il campe juste devant… Oh, putain. Ça, je m'y attendais pas.

La bouche de Samandriel béait tellement qu'elle ne laissait aucun doute quant au choc qui traversait littéralement l'adolescent. Il cligna des yeux, rapidement plusieurs fois, dans l'espoir que l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux finisse par disparaître. Pourtant, elle persista, comme une mauvaise illusion d'optique.

— Oh l'immonde petit pourceau hypocrite, siffla-t-il.

Sous leurs yeux plutôt ébahis, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns s'était jetée au cou de Castiel et il l'avait plaquée contre un mur pour lui offrir le baiser le plus érotique de toute l'histoire des deux jeunes hommes qui contemplaient la scène.

— Mec, coassa Cyrus, je crois que je suis amoureux de ton frère. J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi torride, à part dans un épisode de Casa Erotica, « le livreur de pizza et l'étudiante ».

Samandriel ne dit rien, se détournant simplement, repartant en exploration dans la boutique et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, voyant Castiel et sa… euh… et la fille finalement entrer dans l'immeuble, il choisit de suivre son ami. Dès que son ombre surplomba Samandriel, celui-ci explosa :

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Après toutes les leçons de morale auxquelles j'ai eu droit, Monsieur prend en fait du bon temps tous les jeudis ?

— Avoue que ça tient du génie, commenta Cyrus. Il a compris qu'affronter Michael et Raphael de front ne sert à rien, alors il se contente de faire sa petite affaire par derrière… Enfin… Sans sous-entendus… Ça salit un peu son aura de pureté, faut bien l'dire, grimaça-t-il finalement.

— Et ça lui donne ce petit côté chienne que tu adores, grinça Samandriel, en serrant les poings.

Cyrus fronça les sourcils, gêné par les propos offensants et l'attaque dirigée contre lui, attrapant la main de son ami pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

— Ne parle pas comme ça, c'est quand même ton frère et tu lui dois le respect…

Un soudain tilt le fit sourire et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez de sa main libre.

— Ah en fait, c'est ça. Ce qui te gêne, c'est que celui que tu considérais comme un simple toutou à la solde de tes frangins vient de passer au statut de rebelle qui réussit. En fait, maintenant, ce n'est plus le frère que tu détestes le moins, mais celui que tu aimes le plus, j'me trompe ?

Samandriel détourna le regard et ses doigts se desserrèrent. Cyrus enfonça le clou.

— Il y avait la légende de Gabriel et Anaelle, les rebelles, qui te permettait de te dire qu'un jour, tu parviendrais à te tirer de ce foutu bordel – qu'on y arriverait, toi et moi, la Californie, les jolis petits culs et le dessin, ensemble – et là, face à toi, la légende prend corps dans celui que tu attendais le moins : Castiel, ton frère revenu avec un doctorat tout beau, qui fait le métier le plus dans les critères de Michael et Raphael et le moins glamour de tous les temps, c'est-à-dire bosser dans une maison d'édition de coincés du cul. Tu t'attendais pas à une rébellion venant de lui. Et ça te fait peur, parce que c'est le seul dont l'existence soit avérée, mais pourtant il est toujours ici, avec Hannah et toi, en plein milieu de ce foutu Kansas et du coup, tu te dis que peut-être la révolte n'est pas une solution et tu envisages temporairement de rentrer dans les Ordres, de renoncer à Jo, au dessin, à _Supernatural_ , à me passer ton portable, l'invitation au concert privé et à me laisser profiter seul de la gloire qui va me sourire et de tous les jolis petits culs…

— Tu te fais des films…

Le sourire était timide, mais il était réel. Celui de Cyrus s'accentua davantage. Il avait atteint son but.

— Scénariste, mon pote, c'est pas seulement un métier, c'est une vocation de tous les instants. Allez… Tu sais, c'est plutôt cool pour lui, s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à une fille qu'approuverait ta famille, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit heureux, non ?

Samandriel laissa passer un silence, humectant ses lèvres, mettant de côté un volume qu'il n'avait pas sur une de ses séries. Puis il s'exprima enfin, d'un ton un peu enroué :

— C'était Meg Masters. La graphiste avec laquelle il travaille. Elle est « athée, démocrate, autodidacte et effrontée » – il avait mimé les guillemets et la voix rauque de son frère – et j'étais persuadé qu'il la détestait…

— Athée, démocrate, autodidacte et effronté, tu sais à qui ça me fait penser ?

— Je te préviens : si tu évoques une possible relation sexuelle entre Dean Winchester et mon frère, je me barre.

Cyrus éclata d'un rire plein de joie.

— C'est parfois effrayant de voir à quel point tu me connais. J'ai souvent l'impression qu'on partage un cerveau pour deux.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Samandriel termina la sélection des bandes-dessinées qu'il voulait acheter et il se dirigea vers la caisse, jetant un œil inquiet à l'immeuble juste en face.

— À ton avis, elle habite où ? Je voudrais pas me faire griller comme ça.

Cyrus pouffa.

— Franchement, vu comment ils étaient collés serrés, on peut partir tranquilles, ils sont occupés. T'as eu des nouvelles d'Aiden ?

Le changement de sujet était grossier et Samandriel haussa les épaules, tout en donnant son dû au vendeur, récupérant l'ensemble de ses BD.

— Oui, quelques-unes. Apparemment, Boston, ça lui plaît bien. Ils ont un accent bizarre, mais il s'y fera. Quand il aura fini le lycée, ses grands-parents ont promis de lui payer son école d'animation.

— Il a réussi à oublier Krissy ?

— Il ne m'en a pas reparlé, donc je pense qu'on peut conclure que oui. Il a promis qu'il essaierait de passer.

Une nouvelle pause, puis Samandriel jeta un regard à son meilleur pote :

— On chasse pas les mêmes. Petits culs. Je précise. On ne sait jamais.

L'éclat de rire de Cyrus face à l'air outré de son ami les suivit quand ils quittèrent finalement la boutique. Samandriel jeta un regard sur l'immeuble dans lequel son frère avait disparu, explorant chaque fenêtre en se demandant derrière laquelle son aîné cachait ses vices et ses bonheurs.

* * *

Leurs jambes entremêlées, les joues rougies par l'effort et les cheveux dans tous les sens, Castiel et Meg regardaient le plafond de la chambre de cette dernière en savourant le silence qui régnait entre eux, détendu et paisible.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa licorne faisait preuve d'autant de fougue envers elle, mais cela surprenait toujours Meg de se retrouver ainsi plaquée contre un mur, embrassée avec feu et, dans ces moments-là seulement, elle avait la certitude de lui avoir manqué.

C'était trop rare pour qu'elle n'en profite pas. Ils approchaient du moment où il se lèverait, en quête de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement – et c'était une chance que ça ne commence pas dans la cage d'escalier, c'était déjà arrivé et c'était très embarrassant quand la mamie d'en face venait toquer à la porte parce qu'elle a retrouvé un soutien-gorge sur la poignée de sa porte – avant de dire « il faut que j'y aille, Hannah va m'attendre, elle est seule avec Samandriel » et elle aurait de nouveau l'impression d'être la maîtresse d'un homme marié dont la femme revient tout juste de la maternité.

Pour conjurer le sort et le malaise qui la saisissait dans ces moments, elle décida de prendre les devants, se relevant et allant jusque dans sa pièce de vie, pour récupérer son téléphone.

— Je l'ai entendu vibrer, précisa-t-elle quand elle revint, illuminée par l'écran qu'elle venait de déverrouiller.

Elle haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'elle avait reçu une invitation au concert privé des Hunters et, pour rigoler, elle s'imagina y aller avec Castiel. Le fou rire silencieux qui secoua ses épaules le fit plisser les yeux et pencher la tête sur le côté.

— Quelque chose m'aurait-il échappé ?

— Je suis simplement heureuse, expliqua-t-elle en s'installant de nouveau à ses côtés.

Puis le moment qu'elle redoutait arriva finalement. Il rejeta le drap qui le recouvrait et alluma la lampe à côté de lui, soupirant.

— Il…

— … va falloir que tu y ailles, je sais.

Sa voix sonnait amère. Elle déglutit en l'observant, alors qu'il remettait ses sous-vêtements. Il était magnifique, habillé ou nu, et le regard de Meg se fit gourmand quand il effleura les moindres détails de son corps, remontant de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses omoplates, frôlant sa nuque et redescendant un peu. Elle adorait ses épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'avais jamais remarqué… Tu as des cicatrices sur les omoplates…

La façon dont il cessa soudainement de bouger et de respirer la fit se tendre également et elle ferma les paupières.

— Ok, noté, sujet sensible, oublie.

— Non, c'est…

Sa voix était encore plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée – elle avait toujours tendance à être plus lascive après l'amour, évidemment mais là, c'était encore autre chose, comme s'il forçait sur ses cordes vocales pour parler c'était le ton des confessions. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

— C'est une erreur de jeunesse.

— Parce que ça t'est arrivé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— De me tromper ?

— D'être jeune.

Indigné, il lui jeta un oreiller au visage avant d'enfiler sa chemise, la reboutonnant doucement.

— C'était il y a longtemps, il y avait encore quelques dinosaures, précisa-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux et presque solennel, toujours concentré sur les boutons de sa chemise. J'ai commis une erreur de jugement qui m'a coûté bien plus cher que deux cicatrices.

— Si tu ne veux pas en parler, on n'en parle pas, rassura Meg.

Elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite quand il se tut, mais c'était déjà beaucoup d'avoir pu obtenir cette maigre confession et elle n'avait pas non plus été ce qui se fait de mieux en matière d'honnêteté sur son passé. Il finit de se rhabiller en hâte et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui sourire.

— À lundi.

Et la porte claquant, il dévala les escaliers, sans se départir de cet air concentré qu'il arborait depuis que Meg lui avait rappelé la présence de ces cicatrices sur son dos. Les premiers temps, quand on le voyait dos nu et qu'on lui demandait la provenance de ces marques, il faisait mine de ne pas s'en souvenir, afin d'éviter de remuer toute cette merde.

Malheureusement, c'était un mensonge. Il se souvenait avec une précision presque létale de chacun de ces instants, les sangles à ses poignets, la douleur qui traversait son dos, coulant en traits poisseux et glacés le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le bruit de l'éclat de verre qui tombe au sol, maculé de son sang, se brisant sous la chaussure de Michael.

Il n'avait rien oublié du feu dans ses veines, de ses yeux qui brûlaient tellement la lumière était agressive et du silence accablant qui pesait plus lourd que du plomb, surtout sur ses tympans, son crâne et sa culpabilité.

Il se souvenait d'heures entières à bafouiller des vers, ceux de Poe, ceux de Dickinson et ceux d'Eliot, surtout, murmurant chacune des phrases de _Terre Vaine_ comme tant de _Litanie de Satan_ , son souffle se brisant souvent comme du cristal, en proie à la douleur.

Il n'avait rien oublié non plus du froid mordant sa peau, seul et isolé du monde, seulement vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital et la voix de son père, toujours plus déçue, « Tu es en train de tuer ta mère de chagrin, Castiel. » et lui qui s'excusait, longuement, entre deux poèmes, qu'il ânonnait comme des versets sacrés, ne jetant pas un regard à la silhouette divine qui se découpait dans l'embrasure de sa porte, auréolée de lumière et pourtant si cruelle. Caliel Milton se détournait souvent, sans être parvenu à arracher la moindre réaction à son fils rebelle.

Il coupa le moteur en chemin, incapable de se concentrer sur la route, tous les souvenirs affluant douloureusement sous ses paupières, les forçant à se clore et il eut du mal à contenir les larmes. C'était la période la plus noire de sa vie et même après trente ans, il ne s'était pas pardonné.

Les mains serrées sur le volant, tellement fort que les jointures blanchissaient, il se força à respirer calmement, les paroles de Balthazar heurtant son esprit, il les avait tellement répétées pour tenter d'y croire qu'il pouvait presque imiter l'accent du bonhomme, son ton un peu bourru et boursoufflé de cette suffisance à la française.

— C'était pas ma faute, murmura-t-il, pas ma faute. Je ne dois pas demander pardon, ce n'était pas ma faute.

C'était une des premières questions qu'avait posée Balthazar, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait surpris Castiel à la chapelle, alors qu'il priait, murmurant doucement, les genoux posés sur le sol depuis tellement longtemps que deux ronds rouges avaient eu le temps de se former, où la pierre avait refroidi sa peau.

— _Pourquoi demandes-tu pardon si tu n'es pas coupable ?_

Incapable de répondre, l'adolescent qu'il était avait baissé la tête. Cela semblait évident pour Balthazar qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment pouvait-on accuser un adolescent de seize ans de s'être rendu coupable de ça ? Cette évidence ne l'était pourtant pas pour Castiel, qui venait chaque matin avant l'aube pour demander pardon devant Dieu, un Dieu qui ne répondait pas et le laissait seul face à des responsabilités trop lourdes l'enfant perdu qu'il était.

— _T'es quelqu'un de solide, Cassie,_ disait Balthazar _, mais personne ne peut porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ne demande pas un pardon qui n'a pas lieu d'être._

Castiel sourit à ce souvenir. L'homme lui avait paru immense, et sage, alors qu'il n'avait à l'époque que quelques années de plus, dix tout au plus. Il arrivait de France avec un programme très spécifique de réinsertion des jeunes délinquants, comme l'était Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais pu oublier Balthazar, qui l'encourageait souvent à suivre le chemin de ses rêves, en dépit des raisons qui avaient poussé ses parents à l'envoyer dans un tel lieu : le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Quand Castiel était jeune, il rêvait d'être poète. Il se voyait versifier et compter les pieds, exprimer la beauté de la création divine avec les mots. Si Dieu était le Verbe, il fallait en user pour célébrer ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : l'humanité et la Terre.

Ce qu'il ignorait encore à l'époque, ou qu'il n'avait eu pas envie d'apprendre, est qu'un Milton ne crée pas.

Un Milton obéit, aveuglément.

Il prit quelques minutes de plus pour respirer longuement, calmer les tremblements de ses mains et les remous de son cœur, faisant monter en lui un mal de mer inédit.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rentrer chez lui à temps pour le dîner et, lorsqu'il s'installa à table, il s'étonna de voir le regard de Samandriel briller d'une flamme qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer.

— Alors, l'interrogea son cadet, comment s'est passée ta réunion, Castiel ?

Heureuse de voir Samandriel déterminé à lutter contre le silence omniprésent de cette maison, Hannah reporta toute son attention sur l'aîné qui déglutit légèrement. Il n'excellait pas vraiment dans l'art du mensonge c'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour lui d'être si taiseux.

 _« Quand on ne sait pas mentir_ , affirmait Luke, _on se tait. Tu noteras d'ailleurs que les Milton pensent souvent qu'ils n'ont le choix qu'entre ces deux options. Mentir ou se taire. Et notre père parle beaucoup. »_

— Eh bien, commença-t-il en prenant bien le temps de vider son verre d'eau avant d'entamer une phrase complexe, Masters étant en congés, les discussions se sont quelque peu compliquées entre Zachariah et moi-même. Il n'approuve pas particulièrement les choix éditoriaux que nous faisons.

— Quels sont-ils ?

Samandriel oublia bien vite qu'il avait projeté de coincer son frère et de le faire passer aux aveux. Il ne connaissait finalement pas bien ce qui occupait Castiel tous les jours de l'année et cette discussion pouvait aussi être une occasion d'apprendre à connaître son aîné.

Castiel demanda le sel à Hannah qui le couvait toujours des yeux, avant de planter son regard trop foncé dans les iris de son cadet.

— Dans le domaine de la recherche, il y a toujours une immense part de doute et c'est un parti que nous avons pris, Meg et moi, quand j'ai lancé la collection. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a parfois – souvent – des manuscrits qui remettent en cause les fondements de la chrétienté.

Hannah signa la croix, Samandriel baissa les yeux, Castiel esquissa un sourire.

— Sans doute, il ne peut y avoir aucune certitude, affirma-t-il. Et s'il n'est pas bon de trop douter, il n'est pas non plus sain de ne jamais le faire. La certitude mène au fanatisme, le fanatisme à la déraison et cette dernière à la guerre.

— Si tu le dis, Maître Yoda, ricana Samandriel en faisant mine de s'essuyer dans une serviette grimée à ses initiales. As-tu déjà douté de Dieu ?

— De Son existence ? Jamais.

Hannah hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de Castiel, fière de le savoir fidèle aux préceptes qu'ils avaient appris dès leur plus jeune âge.

— Mais, enchaîna celui-ci en la faisant pâlir, il est bon de s'interroger sur l'intérêt du Seigneur pour notre monde et de questionner les savoirs qu'il nous a offerts, ce que trop peu font encore. Si tout cela t'intéresse, il y a dans ma bibliothèque bon nombre de livres très bien documentés sur le sujet.

Samandriel esquissa un sourire, dodelinant de la tête, alors que les yeux de Castiel se chargeaient de fierté. C'était la première fois que le benjamin avait l'impression que son frère était à sa place dans le milieu où il exerçait. Dans sa voix, il y avait une impatience à l'idée de partager son savoir et d'initier quelqu'un à son univers, pour pouvoir finalement débattre, comme s'il n'attendait que ça : rencontrer une personne qui serait à sa hauteur.

— Et toi, Samandriel, le lycée, c'était bien ?

— Oui, c'était plutôt sympathique. D'ailleurs, lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait innocent, en allant à mon cours de hautbois, je me suis arrêté dans une boutique, tu verras donc des mouvements sur mes comptes. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Cyrus et je voulais lui offrir un présent digne de ce nom.

— Comment va le jeune Stein ?

Intervenant enfin, Hannah semblait vouloir s'immiscer entre les frères, comme si elle avait peur que Samandriel finisse par lui voler sa place auprès de Castiel.

Quand il était plus jeune, le cadet avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, une fraternité un peu au-delà des mots. Elle prévenait chacun des besoins de Castiel et il savait la protéger dès qu'elle courait un danger le plus minime soit-il, sans même qu'elle ait le temps de réclamer.

Samandriel enviait une telle relation. Hannah n'avait jamais pris un rôle de sœur auprès de lui, se comportant plus comme une nounou matriarche, et Castiel avait contemplé sa croissance d'un œil hagard, comme à mille lieues de tout ce qui constituait la construction de son petit frère. Finalement, l'adolescent avait envie de se placer sous la protection de l'aîné et de le voir anticiper les moments où il serait faible comme il le faisait avec Hannah.

Parfois, la nuit, Samandriel se relevait, pour un besoin naturel, ou parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir – arpenter la demeure familiale en pleine nuit, l'écouter grincer au rythme des températures, lui permettait de mieux s'inspirer pour ses dessins – et il n'était pas rare pour lui de passer devant la chambre de Castiel, entendant les respirations de ses aînés qui partageaient le même lit quand Hannah faisait des cauchemars.

Une fois, il avait tenté de poser des questions. La jeune femme l'avait renvoyé dans ses pénates d'un sec « ça ne te concerne pas » avant de le bouder pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dérangeant de la voir, sa garde baissée, se blottir dans le giron protecteur de Castiel, qui était décidément bien plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait.

 _« Note à moi-même »_ , pensa-t-il, _« ne jamais dire à Cyrus que moi aussi j'aimerais aller dormir dans le lit de mon frère. Le wincest est suffisamment traumatisant comme ça, merci pour moi. »_

Et pourtant, lui aussi aurait bien voulu prendre le pyjama de son aîné comme doudou, les nuits de grandes peines.

— Il va bien. Il a un peu de difficulté à se maintenir à niveau en biologie, par contre.

— Surprenant pour un Stein, commenta Hannah en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

— Pas tant que ça, contredit Castiel. Finalement, on n'est pas tous bons partout et ce genre de dons ne se trouve pas dans le sang. Souviens-toi comme Michael chante faux alors que tu as toi-même une si belle voix.

Elle rosit légèrement et sourit, approuvant sans un mot les dires de son frère.

— Il est vrai que Michael était le pire de tous les enfants de chœur de la paroisse, rit-elle. Il a une voix de corbeau.

— Je ne suis pas meilleur, affirma Castiel. Je chante très mal.

— Tu as d'autres talents…

La voix douce d'Hannah, prête à pardonner à son modèle ce qu'elle ne tolérait pas chez les autres, arracha un frisson d'envie à Samandriel. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir l'impression de faire partie de cette famille, parfois…

Il secoua la tête, se dépêtrant de ces pensées déprimantes.

— Il s'est également mis en tête de me trouver une petite-amie.

— Tu as le temps pour ces choses-là, devisa Castiel.

— Quel âge avais-tu à ta première ? demanda Hannah, comme pour tendre une perche au chef de famille pour qu'il rassure le plus jeune.

Et Samandriel la vit, à cet instant, l'étincelle de bonheur intense qui luisait au fond du lac des yeux de son aîné, comme une flaque d'huile qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser. Il vit aussi la peur de l'animal traqué, la recherche de la meilleure esquive possible, les points d'interrogation qui allaient s'enchaîner après. Il devina que Meg était peut-être la première, la seule l'unique et la dernière femme que son frère connaîtrait. La pirouette de son frère fut assez impressionnante :

— Et lui, d'ailleurs, rebondit Cas' avec grand plaisir, quand se trouvera-t-il une petite amie ?

Samandriel hésita puis il soupira. Il était temps de tester l'ouverture d'esprit du rebelle de la famille.

— Probablement jamais, il préfère les hommes.

Castiel cligna des yeux et se corrigea :

— Quand se trouvera-t-il un petit ami, alors ? C'est facile de chercher à caser les autres à tout prix mais c'est généralement un signe de grande solitude…

Cette réponse lui fit faire un grand pas en avant dans le cœur de son frère qui, sans s'en rendre compte, lui ouvrit la porte à une affection nouvelle. Castiel ne comprit pas le léger changement dans l'attitude de son cadet, qui semblait ce soir chercher son contact plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Était-ce sa nouvelle fonction, attribuée par Michael et Raphael lors de leur dernier passage ? Il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'Hannah et Samandriel aient été si proches, pourtant. Cependant, il n'avait rien à redire à un peu de proximité avec son cadet. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de se sentir bien dans sa peau et si lui pouvait exercer un tant soit peu de contrôle sur ce qui arrivait à son frère, alors, tout était pour le mieux.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Castiel se retira comme à son habitude dans sa bibliothèque et Samandriel le suivit, ombre silencieuse, observant les déplacements de son frère, se demandant si le dessiner valait le coup, s'il pourrait transmettre cette illusion de force.

Sa main le démangeait furieusement. Il voulait savoir si les deltoïdes de son frère seraient aussi beaux sur un dessin qu'ils le paraissaient sous ses vêtements. Il voulait à tout prix redessiner les contours des muscles et parvenir à saisir tout à la fois la dureté de sa stature et la douceur de ses yeux quand ils se posaient sur Hannah.

Il aurait voulu immortaliser un instant volé, Meg passant la main dans ses cheveux bien peignés de son aîné, dénouant sa cravate, et brouillant les limites de l'acceptable selon les Milton capter un rictus qui dessinait des ridules sur les contours de ses yeux, transformant son visage, gommant la sévérité saisir le mouvement discret, cette impression d'équilibre silencieux, comme si Castiel évoluait sans cesse sur un fil, cascadeur de haut-vol et probablement le meilleur menteur de la famille.

Faisant semblant d'attraper un livre, il s'assit non loin de son frère, pour le contempler alors qu'il travaillait toujours sur des épreuves, un stylo rouge à la main. Finalement, peut-être que Samandriel pouvait donner raison à Cyrus. À la lumière d'un savoir nouveau, son frère apparaissait soudainement comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il restait à découvrir de cet homme face à lui. Quarante-cinq ans et combien de secrets à explorer, à imaginer et dessiner ? Combien de ces secrets pouvaient être convertis en histoire, adaptés à _Supernatural_ et enrichis d'un fantastique un peu gore ?

Et à ce moment-là, il le vit, ce que son meilleur ami avait vu chez son frère. C'était les gestes légèrement tremblants, quand il remarqua qu'il était observé, son doigt qui glisse deux fois avant de finalement saisir une page et la tourner. Oui, Castiel était bien plus maladroit que méchant.

Les sourcils s'arquant légèrement, Samandriel n'exclut pourtant pas l'un de l'autre. Il en savait quelque chose, lui. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas agacer, c'était son aîné. Ses colères pouvaient être aussi saintes que destructrices et jamais plus l'adolescent ne prendrait le risque d'énerver Castiel. Un frisson le parcourut et il détourna le regard, constatant que l'objet de son attention commençait à rouler des yeux, signe d'un début de perte de patience.

* * *

 **À suivre…**  
 **À la semaine prochaine !**

 **PS : Je répondrai aux reviews en rentrant du travail, ce soir !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tout le monde !**

 **Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews, je vous réponds tout de suite, je pense qu'on a plein de choses à se dire !**

 **Merci au guest qui m'a inondée de compliments, désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire une réponse plus complète, mais ça m'a beaucoup beaucoup touchée.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme l'ont fait les précédents, merci à vous de me suivre et de m'encourager !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Vendredi 20 novembre 2015_

— Paradoxalement, bailla Cyrus, plus les journées raccourcissent, plus elles paraissent longues.

Il était affalé sur une table du lycée, jouant avec des morceaux de gomme, appuyé sur sa main et tout entier tourné vers la contemplation du plafond, se désintéressant du dessin que faisait Sam.

— Tu devrais faire des études de philosophie, commenta ce dernier en rectifiant une erreur, le monde a besoin de ta sagesse.

— Déconne pas, tu sais que j'ai raison. Les journées en hiver sont effroyablement longues. T'as des trucs de prévu pendant les prochaines vacances ?

— Tu plaisantes là ? Si j'ai quelque chose de prévu pour la période de Noël alors que je me tape une famille méga catho ? Des messes, des messes, des chants, des messes, une crèche, encore des messes, une énième fois le récit de cette-fois-où-Michael-a-sauvé-le-monde-en-évitant-que-Noël-soit-gâché-ce-héros-applaudissons-des-deux-mains, encore une messe, on remet une couche sur Michael juste histoire de nous rappeler que depuis la mort de monsieur Milton, c'est lui le patron; Castiel sera plongé dans un énième bouquin en hébreu, parce que monsieur lit l'hébreu mieux que personne, mieux que les Hébreux eux-mêmes et je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort de faire ça, c'est pas comme si les discussions allaient être excitantes surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il a un endroit tellement mieux où être à la place d'être avec nous, Raphael nous rappellera encore combien il est important de ne pas quitter le droit chemin, Hannah sourira comme une bécasse alors qu'elle a bien plus à offrir au monde que cette niaiserie dans laquelle notre famille l'embrigade; et pour finir, il y aura moi, qui regarderai par la fenêtre la neige qui tombe en soupirant comme un demeuré, parce que j'aurai envie de dessiner et que je n'en aurai pas l'occasion, ce qui va me faire baisser un peu en niveau en plus d'être hyper frustrant. En plus, les cadeaux seront probablement à chier.

— Et tu as dit tout ça sans respirer une seule fois, siffla Cyrus. Je suis admiratif de la capacité de tes poumons.

— Va t'faire, Cy'.

Il ajouta quelques traits à son dessin, puis posa son crayon d'un geste rageur. Prenant ce mouvement comme un signal, Cyrus se redressa d'un coup, attrapant la feuille de papier et laissa un rictus amusé se glisser sur ses lèvres.

— Et tu peux m'expliquer comment ton frère doté de grandes ailes d'ange peut s'insérer dans notre magnifique et parfait _Brotherhood_? Est-ce que c'est la silhouette de sa copine qui se dessine dans son ombre ?

Samandriel détourna les yeux et rougit un peu.

— J'avais envie de travailler sur quelque chose de nouveau, un projet plus personnel… Je suppose que… J'en sais rien, je suppose que tu avais raison et que finalement, Castiel est une sorte de modèle, faute de terme plus adéquat.

Cyrus reposa la feuille devant son ami avec un sourire, prenant bien soin de ne pas noter l'aveu fait à mi-voix.

— Il serait bien à l'encre de Chine. La couleur serait de trop sur ce coup-là.

— Je pensais rajouter un peu d'aquarelle, aussi, soupira Samandriel avant de consulter sa montre. Enfin, une autre fois, c'est l'heure pour moi d'aller servir des frites.

Il se leva, attrapant ses affaires et laissa la feuille sur la table, dévisageant son ami.

— Je te laisse la conserver ? J'ai pas envie de mettre de l'huile dessus.

— Tu devrais lui offrir pour son anniversaire, affirma Cyrus en regardant encore le dessin.

Devant l'œillade perplexe et vide de Samandriel, Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel en protestant contre l'imbécilité de son meilleur pote.

— T'es au courant, quand même ? Quarante-cinq ans la semaine prochaine ?

Ajustant son manteau, puis son sac, le jeune Milton haussa un sourcil.

— Le plus inquiétant, dans tout ça, c'est que tu le saches. Bien sûr que je savais la date d'anniversaire de mon frère, Cyrus. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est pourquoi toi, tu es au courant.

La voix de Samandriel était tellement sérieuse que Cyrus baissa les yeux, n'osant pas remettre en cause cette affirmation ni fournir une justification bancale.

La vérité était que Cyrus avait retenu une foule de détails sur la vie de Castiel – il préférait le café noir, par exemple, et avait un faible pour la viande et le vin rouges – à force d'entendre Samandriel parler de lui. Il se délectait de ce genre d'anecdotes enrichissantes et, lui qui avait grandi sans ses frères, il aimait quand son ami lui racontait ces petites histoires sur sa vie avec ses aînés.

— Bon, je dois y aller, soupira Samandriel. Si tu pouvais revenir avec ton cerveau et sans ton adoration pour Castiel, demain, ce serait vachement sympa.

* * *

Le fast-food dans lequel il travaillait était en plein centre-ville, mais malgré cela, il avait la certitude de n'y croiser personne de sa famille. C'était le seul avantage qu'il avait trouvé à ce job, hormis qu'il pouvait se faire payer en liquide et que ça lui permettait de ne pas trop faire de mouvements sur son compte, ce qui aurait indéniablement attiré l'attention.

À part ça, c'était le même boulot répétitif qui ne nécessitait pas vraiment qu'il se serve de son cerveau. Il pouvait donc s'égarer sans soucis dans les tréfonds de son esprit et réfléchir à comment il allait faire pour se carapater en douce le soir du 7 janvier. Il avait beau le tourner et le retourner dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire et malheureusement, demander à dormir chez Cyrus un soir de semaine, c'était strictement impossible.

Il tapait du pied sur du Justin Bieber, par réflexe et parce qu'à force de l'entendre, il avait fini par apprécier cette chanson. Le restaurant n'était pas très fréquenté à cette heure-ci, lui permettant sans honte de prendre le temps d'effectuer ses tâches répétitives sans se presser. Ses épaules s'agitaient au rythme de la musique, profitant de l'absence de Cyrus pour oser avouer qu'il appréciait autre chose qu'Hunters – même si, évidemment, Sam était le meilleur chanteur du monde et aucun Justin Bieber ne pourrait jamais lui arriver à la cheville.

Avec lui, il n'y avait que Rudy qui bossait en cuisine. Dans la salle, aucun client. L'heure de pointe était passée depuis longtemps et il se réjouissait. Il avait déjà fait le tour des tables, ramassant les déchets et les plateaux qui traînaient. Malgré ça, il quitta son comptoir pour recommencer et rester en mouvement, ne pas se laisser envahir par la torpeur qui menaçait de surgir.

L'endroit était étonnamment clair et lumineux. Il s'était attendu, en postulant, à tomber dans un vieux bouge miteux, mal éclairé et mal fréquenté. Lui-même ne déjeunait jamais dans un fast-food. Dieu, Hannah le tuerait si ça arrivait, elle méprisait tellement ce genre de choses et insistait pour qu'il mange des légumes sans huile à tous les repas. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas quel goût pouvait avoir la malbouffe dont raffolaient les héros de _Supernatural_. Il avait donc toujours l'image de ce qu'on lui avait dit : un endroit sale, où on mélangeait du chien et du rat pour avoir de la viande. Il avait été assez surpris de tomber sur un endroit qui respectait les notions d'hygiène et le forçait à porter un filer sur sa tête, qui laissait toujours une marque sur son front. Un jour, il se ferait griller.

Il soupira, puis retourna à son comptoir quand la porte s'ouvrit, ne levant pas la tête quand le client – qui s'avéra être une femme – lui demanda un _latte_ frappé et un donut, non, deux, un plein de sucre et l'autre au chocolat. Il souhaita savoir si c'était sur place ou à emporter puis il releva la tête et avala absolument toute la question qu'il voulait poser.

Devant lui, dissimulé sous des lunettes noires, une besace énorme à son bras droit, farfouillant dans le poches d'un pantalon troué sur la cuisse, il y avait Meg Masters. Samandriel vit clairement un sourcil se hausser puis elle retira ses lunettes.

— Quoi ? J'ai du dentifrice au coin des lèvres ?

— Hein ? Non, non, pardon, excusez-moi, sur place ou à emporter ?

— Sur place.

Elle remit ses lunettes en levant les yeux au ciel, puis, hésitant, elle les glissa sur le haut de sa tête, repoussant ses longs cheveux. Du coin de l'œil, Samandriel ne cessait de la guetter, se trompant deux fois dans la commande. Elle jouait de ses doigts sur le comptoir et quand il revint pour déposer les mets sur le plateau, il renversa le _latte_ , l'obligeant à recommencer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? Je t'intimide à ce point-là ?

Se rendant compte que le ridicule était en train de l'assassiner sur place et que si son manager débarquait, il allait se faire taper sur les doigts, il soupira et se jeta à l'eau.

— Je… Vous êtes Meg, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle garda le silence, prudente et Samandriel ne comprit pas vraiment le mouvement de recul qui la saisit. Il l'entendit déglutir et il leva les mains, se méprenant totalement sur ce qui traversait Meg.

— Non, non, je ne suis pas un méchant, je… Samandriel, se présenta-t-il en parlant très vite, je suis le cadet de Castiel et… Je vais vous chercher votre _latte_ et je vous laisse tranquille.

D'un coup, Meg se détendit. Elle avait eu peur, l'espace d'un instant, qu'un des hommes d'Azazel l'ait retrouvée et même si ça ne tarderait probablement, elle comptait bien profiter un maximum du temps qui lui restait. Son cœur battait toujours sourdement alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, cherchant un point commun entre l'ado qui lui faisait face et son meilleur ami – c'était étrange que Clarence ne lui ait rien dit de son frère en train de vendre des frites dans un fast-food, il devait l'ignorer.

Elle sourit finalement :

— Tu prends ta pause et tu viens déguster mon _latte_ avec moi ?

Se tournant vers Rudy pour obtenir son approbation qu'il eut sans trop de difficulté, il se saisit du plateau pour suivre Meg jusqu'à une table reculée, loin de toutes les vitres. Elle s'installa, lui offrant un rictus un peu sardonique, alors qu'il ne savait pas trop où se mettre, ni comment aborder la conversation.

Il se tenait face à la petite amie cachée de son aîné et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait engager la discussion sans être maladroit (« En fait, Castiel n'a jamais parlé de toi, c'est bizarre, non ? ») ou accusateur (« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu te tapes mon frère en secret ? »). Elle aspira une miette qui était sur sa main, puis lapa un peu de son _latte_ avant de reporter ses yeux sur Samandriel.

— Alors, tu l'as su comment ? Que j'existais, je veux dire.

— Euh… En séchant des cours, pour faire simple. J'étais… J'étais au comic-shop pas très loin de chez vous, il y a deux semaines et… Euh…

Elle laissa un rire joyeux envahir le silence malaisé qui émanait du jeune homme. Elle lui proposa de son donut et il refusa d'un geste de la main.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, on a rien fait de très embarrassant ce jour-là, commenta Meg en se souvenant de ce jour-là dans une moue un peu taquine. Tu n'as aucune question à poser ?

Samandriel haussa les épaules, ses doigts jouant tour à tour avec le distributeur de serviettes et les pots de sauce à disposition des clients.

Des questions, il en avait des dizaines.

Pourquoi est-ce que Castiel n'avait rien dit ? Depuis quand ça durait ? Est-ce que c'était du sérieux et pouvait-il la considérer comme une belle-sœur ? Pourquoi son frère estimait-il qu'il était si honteux d'être heureux ? Pourquoi ne se servait-il pas de cette force pour lutter contre sa famille ? Comment pouvait-il être égoïste au point de se rendre heureux et de les laisser, Hannah et lui, dans la toxicité de l'ambiance familiale au tiers entretenue par Castiel ? Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi lui, Samandriel, n'avait-il pas une petite place dans ce bonheur ?

Au lieu de poser chacune de ses questions, auxquelles pourtant Meg aurait pu apporter une réponse, il choisit de répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune. Évidemment, elle n'y crut pas un seul instant mais ne dit rien, connaissant trop bien le goût du secret de ces satanés Milton. Elle mordit dans son donut, mâchant sa bouchée avec énergie.

— Je sors pas avec ton frère, précisa-t-elle. C'mon meilleur ami. Et des fois, on couche ensemble.

Samandriel couina sans élégance et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour tenter de retenir le son qui venait d'en sortir.

— Je voulais pas savoir, protesta-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié, accomplissant l'exploit de rougir et blanchir en même temps, de drôles d'images traversant son esprit.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil :

— Bien sûr que si, tu voulais savoir. Tu n'osais pas demander, voilà tout. Alors, Sammy, il paraît que tu dessines ? Cas' m'en a parlé pendant des heures, vantant à quel point tu étais talentueux, il était tellement fier qu'il brillait comme une lampe torche…

Samandriel jappa, détournant le regard, encore un peu dégoûté des premières planches qui avaient été brûlées sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher ce dégât irréparable d'arriver. Quand Hannah l'avait surpris, il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas entrer dans sa chambre, prétendant être nu et elle n'avait pas écouté, hurlant au scandale quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler ses créations.

— Ça ne l'a pas empêché de brûler l'ensemble des premières planches que j'ai dessinées, grogna Samandriel. Quel espèce de sombre hypocrite.

— Ne le juge pas si durement, petit, se fâcha Meg. C'est pas le genre à s'extasier sur les performances d'autrui, mais il reconnaît tes talents.

— Qu'il cesse de les saccager, alors ! Pardon. Je ne voulais pas hausser la voix contre vous, je suis désolé.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas bronché quand l'adolescent avait crié, se contentant d'avaler la fin de son latte. Sa besace pesait contre son mollet et elle sourit en se penchant, ramassant le sac et le posant sur ses genoux. À l'intérieur, il y avait sa tablette graphique, une partie de son matériel et la dernière version annotée de la Bible que la maison avait publiée.

— Oublions cet idiot de Cas' une seconde, lança-t-elle pour désamorcer le gosse, et parlons de dessinateur à dessinateur. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi. Accroche-toi et ton tour viendra.

Ému, Samandriel osa un sourire discret, qui ressemblait un peu à celui de Castiel quand il se sentait gêné. Elle sentit son cœur frémir un peu. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose d'étonnant dans ce que Meg avait dit attira soudainement son attention. Ce n'était qu'un détail, exactement comme lorsque Jo avait dit que Dean n'était pas si sexy, en vrai. C'était une information diffusée l'air de rien.

— Comment ça « vu » ? Ce n'est pas possible, mes dessins ne sont…

Il réalisa et ses paupières s'écarquillèrent, s'emplissant un peu de larmes de pur soulagement alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard, cherchant à capter ce moment où le môme comprendrait ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

— Il ne les a pas brûlés…

La voix de Samandriel était fragile et menaçait de se briser à tout instant. Quand elle vit ses yeux se remplir d'eau, elle lui tendit une des serviettes du distributeur :

— Non, commence pas à être embarrassant, s'il te plaît. Tout est chez moi et personne n'y a touché, précisa-t-elle.

À part ce crétin de Dean Winchester, mais il avait tellement d'ego qu'il n'avait probablement pas abîmé les dessins sur lesquels il était.

Le gosse attrapa la main de Meg, se mordillant la lèvre.

— Il y en avait un dedans. Un dessin de Dean Winchester, le guitariste des Hunters, c'était un cadeau pour un ami. Est-ce que je… Est-ce que j'ai une possibilité de le récupérer ?

Meg parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

— Passe au bureau demain en faisant semblant de chercher Castiel. Je te le donnerai à ce moment-là. Quant aux autres, tu pourras les récupérer quand… Quand le moment sera venu.

Elle consulta sa montre et se leva.

— Je dois y aller. Je ne dirai rien sur cette rencontre.

— Merci, soupira Samandriel, soulagé.

— J'ai l'habitude d'être le sale petit secret d'un Milton.

Quand elle quitta le fast-food, Samandriel resta encore quelques minutes assis à la table, pensif. Quand son esprit lui rappela que son aîné avait un putain de plan-cul avec une fille carrément jolie et plutôt sympathique, il frissonna des pieds à la tête, se disant qu'en fait, il ne voulait percer aucun des secrets de son aîné.

Puis quelque chose de chaud l'envahit, remontant depuis son cœur quand il se rappela que Meg lui avait dit que Castiel était fier de lui. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, personne ne le lui avait jamais dit et c'était étrangement réconfortant. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir sur la sensation agréable : un groupe de dix personnes franchit le seuil du restaurant.

* * *

 _25 novembre 2015_

Le courrier s'était accumulé sur son bureau depuis plusieurs jours et il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de l'ouvrir. Castiel savait qu'il fallait qu'il se motive et il s'arma de son coupe-papier, d'une agrafeuse et d'un tampon dateur, jetant à la pile de lettres dans sa corbeille un regard assassin.

Il perdit la bataille d'œillade assez rapidement, quand le coursier se glissa entre lui et sa cible pour en rajouter encore et le grommellement qui lui échappa fit se retourner l'homme, surpris.

— Voulez que j'vous la file ? C'est qu'y en a beaucoup, là…

— Je vous en prie, remercia Castiel en tendant la main.

Il retourna la corbeille sur son bureau, étalant des enveloppes un peu partout et une d'entre elles s'échappa pour aller au sol. Agacé, il se pencha pour la ramasser et le coin d'un courrier lui rentra dans la nuque, faisant tomber l'intégralité de la pile sur lui. Il jura, frottant sa peau piquée par le coin agressif. Renonçant à ramasser l'ensemble du courrier – ironiquement, il pensa qu'il devait peut-être y voir un signe divin et laisser Meg s'en occuper – il s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il avait ramassée, fronçant un peu les sourcils quand il constata qu'elle arrivait en direct du Montana. La lettre était un peu épaisse, comme contenant plusieurs feuillets et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir à l'aide de son coupe-papier, dépliant ensuite la missive. C'était une invitation :

 _« Monsieur Milton,_

 _Cette année, nous fêterons l'anniversaire des quarante ans d'existence de notre centre spécialisé dans la réinsertion de jeunes en difficulté._

 _Nous avons l'honneur de vous convier à la cérémonie organisée pour l'occasion du vendredi 4 décembre au dimanche 6 décembre 2015._

 _Nous souhaitons faire de cet anniversaire un lieu de rencontres entre nos anciens pensionnaires et les actuels, afin qu'ils puissent, au-delà de l'offre très spécifique de notre centre, découvrir les bienfaits apportés sur l'avenir par un séjour entre nos murs._

 _Espérant vous rencontrer de nouveau lors de cette cérémonie spéciale,_

 _Balthazar Leroy_

 _Directeur du Centre de Réinsertion Privé pour Jeunes Délinquants Roosevelt »_

Se trouvaient avec, le coupon de réponse et un autre feuillet, aux dimensions moins officielles :

 _« Cher Cassie,_

 _Bien que je sache pertinemment que tu déclineras cette invitation, comme tu as décliné l'ensemble des précédentes, j'espère vraiment que cette année, tu feras une exception. Ta présence est très importante pour moi, d'autant plus que, comme tu l'auras remarqué, je suis à présent directeur._

 _Je compte sur toi._

 _Balth. »_

Castiel remit l'ensemble des papiers dans l'enveloppe en pinçant les lèvres, reportant à plus tard la réponse qu'il pourrait apporter à cette invitation.

Balthazar disait vrai. Il avait décliné chacune des propositions envoyées par Balthazar. La première fois, c'était parce qu'il devait passer sa soutenance de thèse et qu'il ne pouvait la repousser; l'année suivante, il était en Israël. Après, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accepter la proposition, notamment suite à la mort de son père en 2001. Puis il était rentré aux États-Unis de façon définitive, après des années à voyager un peu partout dans le monde et il avait eu l'envie tenace de simplement oublier le Montana. Alors les lettres étaient venues et étaient restées sans réponse.

Il observa la montagne de courriers qui s'était répandue à ses pieds et il se demanda un instant s'il ne pouvait pas saisir ce prétexte pour se carapater dans le Montana et laisser Meg s'en dépatouiller, répondre aux auteurs, aux lecteurs, aux détracteurs et aux demandes en mariage – ces dernières étaient assez rares, mais pas inédites.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe éventrée et sortit le courrier pour le relire, souriant doucement quand il nota que même après tout ce temps, l'écriture de Balthazar était légèrement tremblante. Il y avait une faute d'accord – due au français qui, lui, accordait la deuxième personne du singulier. La nostalgie pinça le cœur de Castiel, comme un peu de culpabilité à l'idée de n'avoir pas vu Balthazar depuis trente ans. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait, à chaque occasion, de le convier aux réunions et aux fêtes, signe qu'il n'avait rien oublié du jeune Milton qu'il avait sauvé de lui-même.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas accordé de vacances ? se demanda Castiel. Après tout, c'était une occasion comme une autre, une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène qui n'aurait rien de comparable aux instants qu'il s'octroyait auprès de son inconditionnelle meilleure amie. Et ce serait l'occasion de lui laisser tout le boulot pendant qu'il prendrait du bon temps, un changement agréable dans l'équilibre cosmique.

S'emparant du bulletin de réponse, il s'empressa de cocher la case attestant de sa participation à l'événement, avant de changer d'avis. Il lui faudrait réserver un vol au plus tôt, puis prévenir Hannah et Meg.

Il pencha légèrement la tête en se rappelant qu'il devait aussi poser des congés. Ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement, adoucissant son regard et les traits de son visage quand il s'attela à l'ouverture du courrier, se refusant, dans une petite rébellion, à les reclasser par date de réception. Il choisissait plutôt les enveloppes qui l'inspiraient, évitant toutes celles avec une écriture trop ronde de peur de retomber sur une déclaration d'amour – la dernière avait tellement fait rire Meg qu'elle l'avait numérisée et la relisait quand elle se sentait mal –, il ignora également le courrier de M-E. T. A. Tron, qui le prenait pour son ennemi personnel depuis qu'il avait lu la thèse de Castiel et son attention fut happée par une enveloppe qui avait la particularité de ne pas être affranchie.

L'enveloppe de M-E. Tron partit à la poubelle sans être décachetée et Castiel se saisit de celle qui n'avait pas eu à franchir le bureau de poste, intrigué bien malgré lui. Elle semblait faite de papier bulle, comme protégeant quelque chose et il souleva le rabat avec délicatesse, les lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes, fébrile. Sa main se glissa à l'intérieur sans prendre de précaution et il fit glisser le contenu, retenant sa respiration quand il découvrit une encre de Chine merveilleuse qui le représentait.

Sans conteste, son frère était doué. Le dessin n'était pas signé, mais l'image avait été clairement inspirée de la bibliothèque familiale, il n'était donc pas très compliqué de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin de Samandriel. Il laissa un jappement lui échapper quand il remarqua qu'une ombre se dessinait derrière son double, représentant deux ailes d'ange et il se demanda vaguement si c'était un message, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Son cadet n'aurait jamais pu détenir une information pareille. Ce n'était pas possible. Se forçant à souffler, il ferma les paupières si fort qu'il en vit des formes étranges se former sur la barrière de chair. Repoussant la panique qu'il sentait poindre, il s'exhorta au calme. Personne ne pouvait savoir une telle chose et l'intention de Samandriel était clairement innocente. Il repoussa sa chaise pour se lever et entamer des cent pas agressifs.

Michael n'aurait jamais révélé une telle chose à leur cadet sans prendre le risque de définitivement saper l'autorité de Castiel et ce n'était pas son but.

Il n'émergea de ses pensées que lorsqu'il entendit gratter à la porte et Meg se glissa dans son bureau, cachant dans son dos un paquet finement ficelé.

— Eh bien, Clarence, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as lu une lettre de Tron ?

— J'ai appliqué la règle divine du classement vertical pour la dernière connue.

Elle s'approcha doucement, lui offrant une accolade dans laquelle il se détendit presque immédiatement, avant de lui tendre le paquet qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Castiel. C'est pour toi.

Attrapant le paquet d'un air un peu inquiet, il finit par tirer sur le nœud afin de faire glisser le paquet, dévoilant ainsi la discographie complète de Beyoncé, classée par ordre de sortie des albums. Il y avait même le dernier de Destiny's Child et il se prit à rire doucement, la serrant contre lui pour la remercier.

La voix étouffée dans son épaule, elle ricana :

— Comme ça, elle sera toujours avec toi, dans ta boîte à gants. Tout de même plus discret que le Rainbow-Flag.

Il l'éloigna d'elle, lui jetant un regard circonspect, écartant une mèche qui tombait sur son visage, avant de caresser sa tempe du bout du pouce.

— Un jour, j'arriverai à te convaincre que tu as tort… Samandriel m'a offert un dessin anonyme, enchaîna-t-il en espérant que le changement de sujet convaincrait Meg d'arrêter de le charrier sur son orientation sexuelle.

— Te rends-tu compte de l'absurdité profonde de ce que tu es en train de dire ?

— Bien sûr, rétorqua Castiel. C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y a que peu de personnes connaissant l'agencement de ma bibliothèque personnelle et ayant un talent un dessin. Cela réduit considérablement les possibilités.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tournant les talons.

— Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es terre-à-terre comme ça que je ne sais jamais si j'ai envie de te faire un bisou ou de te frapper fort. On se voit tout à l'heure, Zachariah veut nous parler…

— Attends, la retint-il en saisissant son poignet alors qu'elle allait quittait la pièce, j'ai reçu une invitation assez importante, alors je ne serai pas là, le week-end du 4 décembre.

— D'accord, dit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Ça ne te gêne pas ?

— Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Je suis partie trois semaines à Milan avec mon ex, il y a trois ans et ça ne t'a pas dérangé.

Il hocha la tête dans un mouvement équivoque. Si, ça l'avait clairement dérangé qu'elle s'en aille trois semaines avec cet idiot fini. Le temps lui avait paru mortellement long à l'époque, même s'il avait pu en profiter pour terminer enfin une publication et sortir un article assez controversé qui avait fait un bruit certain dans les milieux initiés. Beaucoup l'avaient traité de démocrate et il n'avait pas compris où se trouvait l'insulte.

Elle quitta finalement la pièce en lui lançant une œillade sceptique, sans même lui demander où il comptait partir.

Finalement, peut-être que c'était lui qui s'en faisait beaucoup pour rien. Sa réponse positive partit à la première levée du courrier et il oublia bien vite l'angoisse matinale en mettant le dessin de son cadet sous cadre, qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il passa sa journée à l'observer, bouleversé par la vision hagiographique que son cadet avait de lui.

Il ne remercia pas Samandriel en rentrant chez lui, se voyant mal lui dire « J'ai beaucoup apprécié le dessin mais je te demanderai à l'avenir de cesser ce genre d'activités », ce qui aurait été hypocrite, même pour lui, et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment si sa voix ne serait pas si émue qu'elle ne fonctionnerait plus.

Il annonça à Hannah son départ pour le Montana. Elle mordilla sa lèvre tout le repas et ne pensa même pas à émettre une réflexion à leur cadet lorsqu'il renversa un peu de sauce sur la nappe.

Samandriel baissa la tête, déçu par l'absence de réaction de son frère. Il n'aurait pas dû se fier au jugement de Cyrus et d'une parfaite inconnue. Visiblement, le premier se perdait dans ses histoires de scénariste et la seconde ne côtoyait pas la même personne que lui.

* * *

 **À suivre…**

 **Merci pour la lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ceux qui sont encore là ! Sachez que ça me touche vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de voir que vous continuez à suivre cette histoire, même si vous êtes peu nombreux à me le faire savoir._

 _Je poste ce chapitre en avance, parce que demain soir, je ne serai pas vraiment présente. Je répondrai aux reviews dans la matinée._

 _Merci encore !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Jeudi 3 décembre 2015_

L'aéroport était bondé et Dean se sentait perdre de sa superbe à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de la zone d'embarquement, ses couleurs quittant son visage sous l'œil moqueur de Sam qui, même dissimulé derrière ses lunettes noires, ne pouvait pas cacher le rictus qui creusait des fossettes dans ses joues.

Baby avait osé lui faire le coup de la panne à une semaine du départ et dans l'urgence, Sam avait dû prendre deux billets d'avion pour qu'ils puissent arriver à temps pour la réunion exceptionnelle à laquelle il était convié. Et même si Dean savait qu'il n'était pas obligé, il avait tenu à accompagner son cadet dans sa démarche.

C'était important pour Sam d'aller parler de son âme et expliquer comment son séjour dans cet institut spécialisé l'avait aidé à reprendre pied sur ses mauvaises habitudes. Alors, en tant qu'aîné, Dean n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'approuver.

 _« C'est notre rôle »,_ avait professé Sammy de sa voix de personne plus intelligente que la moyenne, _« en tant que stars, d'évoquer nos mauvais choix et d'expliquer pourquoi il ne faut pas les reproduire. Si mon coming-out d'ancien camé peut sauver un seul de ces jeunes, alors, je prends le risque. »_

Sauf que les risques susmentionnés n'impliquaient pas de monter dans un avion et Dean n'était clairement pas prêt. Il tâta la poche de sa veste et le roulis que fit la boîte de cachets sédatifs le rassura un peu.

Sam lui avait fait promettre de les prendre s'il se sentait trop mal, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de gober le flacon tout de suite, malgré la fine pellicule de sueur qui maculait son visage.

Charlie avait tout mis en œuvre pour leur faciliter la tâche au maximum – sans cette fille, ils ne seraient pas grand-chose, et Jess ajoutait davantage en efficacité. Il ne le disait pas encore, mais finalement, ils avaient réellement besoin de ces deux nanas – choisissant un vol en première classe, pour qu'au moins, ils puissent être bien installés.

À vrai dire, il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de lâcher son frère. Oui, oui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, mais Sammy n'était-il pas celui qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il était un grand garçon ? Il pourrait très bien affronter la carlingue de la mort sans lui.

Il aurait dû insister auprès de Bobby pour qu'il lui file une voiture. Fergus, cet immonde Écossais (aucune insulte plus forte ne lui venait, il mit ça sur le compte de l'anxiété) avait pris un malin plaisir à lui dire non, observant avec une délectation qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de dissimuler l'angoisse qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Dean. Ça se paierait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il inviterait peut-être Rowena à leur grande première, elle était la seule capable de lui coller la honte.

Quand ce fut leur tour, il avança d'un pas, bousculant quelqu'un qui fit claquer sa langue et il s'excusa d'une voix étranglée, avant de se soumettre aux contrôles de base, toujours sous l'œil amusé de Sam.

Alpagués alors qu'ils se rendaient jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement, il sourit et hocha la tête quand une jeune fan réclama une photo avec eux, un peu crispé sur le cliché qui allait finir sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle demanda pourquoi ils allaient dans le Montana, Sam mentit à sa place – moins bien, maigre réconfort – et en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, ils s'installaient dans l'avion.

La chose lui donnait une sensation de confinement désagréable et il gémit quand il constata qu'il était contre le hublot, pire : qu'un inconnu le séparait de son frère. Il couina un peu, l'homme à côté de lui sortit son PC et un carnet de notes.

Les coups d'œil envieux qu'il jetait à la place de l'homme au milieu finirent par lui attirer un regard polaire dont la couleur imitait l'océan. L'océan. Et s'ils allaient s'écraser dedans ? Il n'y avait pas d'océan à proximité, mais une erreur, ça peut arriver et il nageait aussi bien qu'une enclume.

— Y a-t-il un souci ? demanda l'homme et Sam, ce héros, intervint.

— Mon frère a le mal de l'air et il angoisse quand il est à côté du hublot.

Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille d'eau et un gobelet. L'autre cessa de fixer Dean et regarda Sam, lui offrant un sourire.

— Oui, je peux comprendre. On échange si vous le souhaitez ? J'ai trop voyagé pour avoir encore peur d'un si petit trajet.

Il remballa son ordinateur et se leva, glissant un mot que Dean n'entendit pas, mais devina quand il vit son frère hocher la tête et désigner le gobelet. Un parfait inconnu venait de demander à son cadet de le mettre sous sédatif. Il sentait que ce voyage s'annonçait vraiment bien. Il fit une blague dont il ne garda pas le souvenir et les deux autres échangèrent un regard gêné, lui faisant bien entendre que son trait d'humour n'avait pas fonctionné, alors il s'empressa d'avaler le sédatif, espérant dormir avant le décollage, ses mains se crispant sur l'accoudoir et son coude frôlant le bras de l'homme côté hublot.

Sammy se pencha un peu, pour murmurer à son oreille.

— On ne croirait pas que tu es une star internationale quand tu es dans un avion. Notre tournée en Europe s'annonce bien.

— Je pense qu'on va l'annuler pour cause d'apocalypse, celle-là, rétorqua Dean en relisant les instructions de sécurité inscrites sur le dossier du siège devant lui. Ou alors, on pourra dire que j'ai remonté le temps pour aller tuer Hitler et que je ne suis pas disponible. Ou alors je vais m'impliquer dans la campagne présidentielle. On peut aussi traverser l'Atlantique en bateau.

Sam lui concéda en un hochement de tête et Dean se laissa aller à son sommeil, sans voir son cadet tendre le bras par-dessus lui pour effleurer l'homme qui avait eu le malheur de s'installer près d'eux afin d'attirer son attention.

— Je suis désolé pour mon frère, il déteste l'avion. Je m'appelle Sam.

— Castiel, rétorqua l'autre en serrant la main tendue. Je suis heureux qu'il soit endormi, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et la crise d'angoisse de votre frère n'aurait pas…

— Je comprends, sourit Sam, surpris que l'homme ne l'ait pas reconnu en tant que chanteur des Hunters. J'admets qu'il peut être un peu… incommodant.

C'était rare de croiser quelqu'un qui ne le regardait pas étrangement ou qui ne s'arrêtait pas pour les saluer.

— Je lui avais dit que je pouvais partir seul un week-end, mais il est assez protecteur.

— Vous êtes le cadet, devina Castiel. On ne comprend les sentiments de nos aînés que lorsqu'on le devient à notre tour.

— Et c'est un peu tard pour nous, affirma Sam dans un sourire en sortant de son sac un livre de droit, nos parents sont tous deux décédés.

— Je suis désolé…

La voix rauque de Castiel résonna agréablement dans les oreilles de Sam qui hocha la tête, ne sachant trop que dire. L'homme à côté de son aîné finit par se replonger dans son travail et pendant le vol, ils n'échangèrent que de rares mots, Sam se contentait d'observer longuement Castiel par-dessus son frère ronflant entre eux, demandant un feutre fluorescent pour pouvoir surligner un passage dans le texte, attirant l'attention de Castiel, qui examina le livre avec plus de concentration, les yeux plissés.

— Je n'en ai pas. Ne serait-ce pas mieux de seulement coller ces petites languettes repositionnables pour éviter d'abîmer l'ouvrage à jamais ?

— C'est vrai, accorda Sam en attrapant lesdites languettes tendues par Castiel. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

— Vous faites des études de droit ?

— J'essaie, rectifia Sam, mais c'est difficile. Avec mon frère, nous sommes toujours sur les routes et les études par correspondance sont délicates.

— J'imagine, affirma Castiel et l'air qu'il avait sur le visage amusa grandement Sam qui secoua la tête.

— Non, je pense que vous n'imaginez pas.

— Je suis mauvais menteur, admit Castiel.

Ce fut la phrase qui mit fin à leur discussion et pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, Sam essaya de sortir Dean de son apathie, ce que celui-ci fit avec un grognement mécontent, s'étirant maladroitement jusqu'à papillonner des cils, un râle ravi émergeant du fond de sa gorge quand, par le hublot, il distingua le plancher des vaches, avalé par les roues de l'avion. Dans peu de temps, il serait enfin sur la terre ferme et cette idée le remplissait de joie. Il se rua sur la sortie laissant à Sammy le soin de récupérer leurs affaires – de toute façon, lui ne s'était pas éparpillé – et l'air qui fouetta son visage lui arracha un ronron satisfait.

— J't'attends près des tartes, Sammy, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule sans même prendre le temps de vérifier que le message était intercepté par son destinataire.

Sammy le retrouvait toujours de toute façon. Il suffisait de suivre la nourriture.

* * *

Le sac de Sam pendait mollement sur son épaule et il essayait de toutes ses forces d'éviter le regard de Dean qui avait cette attitude à mi-chemin entre le père persuadé que son fils va faire une connerie et le frère inquiet. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer à l'entrée de l'aéroport, Sam sautant dans un taxi en direction du Centre, tandis que Dean rejoindrait sa chambre d'hôtel et les filles qui attendaient probablement au bar, esseulées. Pourtant l'aîné ne parvenait pas à tourner les talons, ses yeux parcourant le visage de son frère, comme s'il cherchait à en connaître la moindre marque, pour pouvoir comparer, dimanche, quand ils se retrouveraient.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Sam aurait laissé Dean à Lawrence, pour esquiver l'attitude de mère poule qu'il avait trop souvent et qui faisait encore aujourd'hui rouler ses yeux. Le plus âgé des deux estimait que Sam n'était pas prêt.

 _« Cinq ans, Sammy, ce n'est pas si loin. T'es sûr de toi ? »_

Il l'était, définitivement, il l'était. Et il n'avait pas besoin que Dean soit au milieu du chemin, avec plus de bonnes intentions qu'autre chose, mais malheureusement, c'était lui qui sapait toute sa volonté. Hélas, mille fois hélas, s'ils étaient co-dépendants depuis si longtemps, ils avaient aussi besoin de se rappeler pourquoi ils tenaient tant l'un à l'autre.

Et il voulait le faire pour Jess. Sa brillante Jess, magnifique de sourires, de bonheur et de pardon. Sa Jess, intarissable source de bonne humeur, d'élégance et d'acceptation. Elle posait des limites, bien entendu, mais toujours en respectant qui était Sam et pour ça, il ne l'échangerait contre aucune autre.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de femmes qui auraient bien voulu vivre avec leur copain et leur beau-frère, et le groupe de rock du conjoint et la moitié de l'équipe dudit groupe une bonne partie de l'année. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de ces femmes qui auraient accepté que leur petit-ami soit une star adulée. De nombreuses fans s'accrochaient à lui dans la rue, voulant lui voler un baiser, le photographiant, la laissant en arrière-plan et à aucun instant, elle n'avait protesté. Elle composait avec.

Elle avait bien l'intention de tirer son épingle du jeu en politique – côté démocrate, cela s'entendait – et affirmait toujours, passant une main dans ses cheveux : « Pour l'instant, je suis la fille qui sort avec Samuel Winchester des Hunters, mais un jour, tu seras le mari de Jessica Moore-Winchester, présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique. Ça compensera. »

Et elle ne semblait jamais remarquer que son cœur trébuchait quand elle disait ça et que la figure niaise qu'il détournait était saisie au vol par Dean – ou pire, par Crowley – et qu'il se faisait inlassablement charrier.

Elle ne paniquait pas à chaque fois qu'il sortait et ne prévenait pas, elle le laissait respirer, contrairement à son frère qui était devenu particulièrement étouffant depuis toute cette histoire avec Meg, la précédente, pas celle qui était en cours et se révélait inquiétante. Il espérait que ça allait bien se passer pour elle. Même s'il avait juré de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance, il ne lui souhaitait pas de mal, Dean s'en chargeait très bien pour deux et il pouvait être infect quand Crowley donnait du corps à ce qu'il disait – ces deux-là, ensemble, formaient une belle équipe de langue-de-pute.

Elle était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène et il lui devait bien ça, justement parce qu'il croyait très fort qu'elle parviendrait un jour à être la femme la plus importante du pays – en plus d'être celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Révéler dès à présent qu'il avait eu une addiction passagère permettrait d'éviter que le scandale ressorte dans quelques années, tout le monde savait que ce genre de détails pouvait faire élire un président ou au contraire rater un mandat.

À vrai dire, il était aussi terrifié que Dean à l'idée de retourner dans cet endroit. La cure avait été longue, douloureuse et insoutenable. Même s'il gardait de très bons souvenirs des mois passés au Centre, certains n'avaient été que sueur froide glissant le long de son échine, au milieu de nuits noires et il n'était pas pressé de retrouver ces lieux.

Malgré tout, il sourit à son frère, sans savoir qui il cherchait vraiment à rassurer. Seulement, pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait décidé qu'il fallait se retourner sur lui-même et tirer des conclusions des erreurs du passé, plutôt que chercher la fuite en avant, comme celle dans laquelle il s'enfuyait depuis quelques années.

Et puis… Et puis, il y avait Chuck, qui l'avait contacté, un mois auparavant. Chuck dont la voix était blanche, comme anéantie, qui avait murmuré, le souffle rauque, le ton brisé, un oiseau à qui l'on aurait arraché ses ailes : _« Je n'ai plus d'inspiration, y a rien, rien du tout. Dean va en Enfer et puis, ciao, que du vide. Il n'y aura pas de quatrième saison. »_

Et sans quatrième saison, pas de quatrième album, fin de la gloire. Personne n'avait encore osé l'annoncer à Dean, qui frétillait déjà à l'idée de retourner en studio, il avait même engagé un professeur de chant afin de cesser de couiner comme une casserole rouillée.

La prochaine tournée serait la dernière.

De cette sentence, Sam avait décidé de donner le maximum, courir après toutes les bonnes actions qu'il pouvait faire tant qu'il était au sommet de sa gloire et que ce qu'il pensait comptait toujours. La lutte contre la drogue avait paru comme une évidence et il n'avait pas vraiment hésité quand il avait fallu accepter la proposition faite par M. Leroy.

— Je vais aller me chercher un taxi.

— Et n'oublie pas…

— Oui, Dean, si j'ai le moindre problème, je t'appelle et tu arriveras en courant dans la foulée. Je sais.

Une accolade plus tard, Dean était parti, les épaules tendues et le menton haut et Sam roula des yeux une fois de plus, se demandant depuis quand son frère donnait dans le drama de cette façon si exagérée (il se rappela que la réponse était « depuis toujours » puis il soupira pour la forme). Enfin, il se dirigea vers un taxi, laissant un sourire poindre en remarquant l'homme de l'avion pas très loin de l'endroit où patientaient plusieurs personnes, attendant également pour les mêmes raisons.

— Hey, Castiel, lança-t-il.

— Oh Sam, rebonjour.

Sam replaça son sac sur son épaule, notant que l'autre homme avait été plus malin en choisissant une petite valise à roulettes.

— Vous voyagez loin ? demanda-t-il.

Détournant le regard, Castiel observa les alentours, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment les lieux.

— Je vais jusqu'au Centre Roosevelt.

— Quelle coïncidence, s'exclama Sam, moi aussi. On partage un taxi ? Vous êtes là pour la réunion ou en visite d'un proche ?

— La réunion, avoua Castiel en baissant les yeux.

Se doutant qu'il devait être mal à l'aise à cette idée, Sam préféra laisser le sujet de côté, s'orientant vers la portière de la berline qui s'était garée devant eux. Ils rangèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre et annoncèrent l'adresse au chauffeur à travers la vitre qui les séparait. Sam ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de renouer la conversation avec l'étrange passager qui se tenait près de lui, mais rien ne lui vint.

Plusieurs minutes se déroulèrent sans un mot quand enfin, ce fut Castiel qui brisa le silence trop épais qui les encerclait :

— Pourquoi avoir choisi le droit ?

Il avait posé la question sans même regarder Sam et ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas. Il avait tellement l'habitude de prendre la route avec Dean qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des conversations entières en s'observant dans le rétroviseur, alors que son aîné ne lâchait pas l'asphalte des yeux.

— Je me suis toujours figuré que je pourrai devenir un grand avocat un jour. Scander des discours pleins de vie et d'émotion… Quand j'étais petit, j'ai sauvé trois fois la Chevrolet Impala de mon frère de la peine capitale et au moins autant les legos coincés dans le radiateur…

— Qu'avaient-ils fait pour être accusés de la sorte ?

Heureux de voir que Castiel rentrait dans le jeu, Sam plissa le nez, croisant les bras, ses yeux étincelants de malice.

— Présomption d'innocence, votre Honneur, mes clients n'ont rien fait de répréhensible, ni l'Impala, qui n'a pas volontairement décidé de tomber en panne alors qu'il fallait amener Papa à l'aéroport et les petits soldats n'ont fait que défendre leur État !

Le rire de Castiel sonnait doux à l'oreille de Sam qui laissa sa joie former de légères rides autour de ses yeux, dévisageant sans se dissimuler l'homme qui s'amusait de ses idioties.

— Et vous, Castiel, que faites-vous ?

— Je suis éditeur. Rien d'aussi palpitant que la défense capitale de la voiture de votre frère ou de ses petites figurines de plomb.

— Oh vous travailliez sur votre prochaine publication, alors ?

Samuel n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'éditeurs. Il devait bien admettre que ses yeux s'étaient un peu illuminés quand Castiel avait avoué sa profession. Même s'il savait que sautiller stupidement comme un enfant n'allait pas convaincre son vis-à-vis qu'il était un adulte, merci pour lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il y avait une sorte de mythe derrière le métier et Castiel sembla se renfrogner un peu.

— Non, le manuscrit est entre les mains de ma graphiste. Je travaillais sur mon prochain article. Je profite de ces quelques jours loin de l'absurdité aliénante de ma vie pour pouvoir m'adonner à l'écriture d'un pamphlet à remettre le mois dernier à l'Oxford College.

Sam cligna des yeux et bégaya.

— Vous, vous êtes docteur ? osa-t-il demander après plusieurs secondes.

— Docteur, oui pas en médecine. Théologie.

— Mon Dieu… Oh pardon, non, pas… Par tous les saints ! Non plus… Je voulais dire… Je… Zut, je suis tellement maladroit…

Un ricanement surgit à ses côtés et Castiel posa une main tranquille sur son avant-bras.

— Blasphémez comme bon vous semble, ce n'est pas moi qui jugerai de votre droit au paradis…

Cette phrase apaisa Sam qui rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux longs en arrière. Il déglutit et tourna la tête, ses yeux balayant la nuque de Castiel, sur laquelle dansaient quelques mèches au rythme des routes cabossées.

Il ne rata pas le petit sourire qui frétillait au coin des lèvres du docteur quand il précisa :

— Sachez toutefois que le blasphème vous ouvre directement la porte du septième cercle de l'enfer.

Sam s'étouffa avec sa salive et toussa si fort, avalant précipitamment de longues goulées d'air, qu'il tira un nouveau rire rauque à Castiel. Les larmes aux yeux, Sam redressa finalement la tête :

— Comment vous pouvez me dire une telle horreur alors que je ne sais même pas si Dieu existe ? confessa-t-il en guettant une réaction de rejet de la part de son interlocuteur.

La seule chose qu'il put voir, pourtant, fut un léger frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres et un mouvement de tête sans interprétation.

— Personne ne le sait, répondit Castiel. La foi ne se base pas sur une certitude, c'en est le principe même. Ne croyez jamais ceux qui vous affirment avoir vu le visage de Jésus sur une tortilla et qui l'ont interprété comme signe divin.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et Sam laissa un rire incrédule s'échapper.

— Je pense que je pourrais aimer votre version de la religion. Je… Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur Dieu et je crains la vision ultramontaine si peu encline au doute et aux incertitudes.

Un éclair d'appréciation brilla dans les yeux de Castiel et Sam se sentit fier de lui, comme si un éminent professeur jugeait la qualité de son intervention. Il se dandina un peu sur place et Castiel le contempla enfin, laissant Sam plonger dans un regard aussi bleu que l'océan lui-même.

— Trop souvent dans nos sociétés contemporaines, en particulier dans notre pays, la religion et la politique se sont entremêlées, jusqu'à utiliser l'une pour servir les desseins de l'autre. Quant à savoir laquelle se trouve en position dominante, il suffit d'écouter les discours de nos gouvernants pour se rendre compte qu'il est difficile d'échapper à cette… « vision ultramontaine si peu encline aux incertitudes ».

— Vous êtes intelligent, remarqua Sam. Enfin, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que… Que j'en avais douté, mais… Je ferais mieux de me taire.

Castiel ne se tendit qu'à peine sous l'insulte et il laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole, tandis que Sam se tassait sur sa place, mortifié. Le théologien se pencha d'un air conspirateur.

— On reste un week-end entier. Si le cœur vous en dit, on pourra toujours en reparler.

Sous le regard surpris de Sam qui pensait que l'insulte avait définitivement éloigné l'éditeur, il sourit :

— J'aime quand on me dit que je suis intelligent. Oh, nous sommes arrivés.

Effectivement, le taxi ralentissait devant une grille fermant un vaste parc au milieu duquel trônait une vieille ferme retapée et transformée. Un élan de nostalgie les força à échanger un regard et l'ombre d'un rictus flottait sur leurs visages.

Quand ils descendirent de la voiture et récupérèrent les bagages, chacun se dirigea vers le portier qui gérait la partie de la liste sur laquelle son nom figurait, non sans se saluer et se promettre de discuter ensemble de nouveau.

Lorsque Sam donna son patronyme, il vit l'homme hésiter et lui lancer un regard qui se voulait discret, avant de tourner les pages du registre pour lui indiquer son numéro de chambre. 36C. Quelle ironie. Exactement la même qu'il y a cinq ans. Troisième étage, sixième dortoir, lit C, probablement encore gravé de ses initiales, si la literie n'avait pas été changée.

Inconsciemment, il pivota la tête vers la sortie. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir choisi de venir.

* * *

 **À suivre…**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir à tout le monde !**

 **Désolée, je suis un peu en retard pour celui-ci, l'explication très simple étant que je suis malade et que je me suis tout simplement complètement endormie hier soir avant de poster.**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de Noël si vous fêtez Noël, sinon, je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Vendredi 4 décembre 2015_

Castiel s'était levé très tôt, pour pouvoir faire le tour du parc avant d'aller partager son petit-déjeuner avec tous les anciens qui avaient accepté l'invitation pour cet anniversaire spécial. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, les oreilles rougies par un vent frais, il contemplait la chapelle en ruines, les yeux légèrement humides, tant par les courants d'air que par l'émotion qui emplissait sa tête de souvenirs. Une bourrasque siffla et il fit grincer la porte, pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Le faîtage était mité, les vitraux brisés s'étaient répandus en bris colorés sur le dallage de la sacristie. Partout, de la mousse reprenait ses droits, verte parmi les éclats rougeoyants des saints qui s'étaient vus privés de tête.

Castiel adorait cet endroit quand il était adolescent et l'ambiance n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il avait toujours l'impression de poser le pied sur une terre consacrée et abandonnée de Dieu, un peu comme il avait eu la sensation d'être, à cette époque.

Les premiers rayons de soleil avaient du mal à étendre les ombres dans cet endroit désertique que lui seul devait encore fréquenter. Il sourit quand il constata que la Bible qu'il avait délaissée là en partant y était toujours et il se demanda si quelqu'un avait posé les genoux sur ce sol depuis trente ans.

Les années passaient si vite qu'il avait l'impression que les trente dernières avaient à peine eu le temps de défiler. D'un mouvement de cil, il passait de l'adolescent perdu en pleine reconstruction qu'il avait été à l'éditeur renforcé dans un rôle dont il n'avait pas voulu jusque-là : chef par intérim d'une famille moribonde qui sentait le soufre et la naphtaline.

Il avança lentement, écoutant avec attention l'écho de ses talons sur les dalles, le craquement des morceaux de verre, le bruissement des feuilles mortes et sa respiration comme seule réponse.

Le premier rayon de soleil percuta un vitrail en morceau et diffusa une pâle lueur orangée sur l'autel, l'aveuglant un peu. Sa respiration se fit difficile, comme si une main appuyait sur ses poumons et il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser que c'était seulement l'émotion qui paralysait son souffle, le brouillant; il ne voulait pas déranger la paix qui régnait sur cette chapelle désertée de sa grâce.

Sa main, aérienne, frôla le bois d'un banc en miettes, tout en échardes et en vermoulures, son pied heurta une dalle brisée dont le son résonna et il bloqua quelques instants, attendant de percevoir de nouveau le chant des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient, le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait et le craquement de la chapelle qui continuait à vivre en l'absence de l'Homme.

L'autel n'était plus qu'un bloc dépouillé de ses ornements les plus précieux et Castiel l'aimait mieux ainsi, avec une marche usée et bancale, si pauvre d'or mais tellement riche de souvenirs précieux à ses yeux…

Arrivé aux abords du bloc, il leva les yeux sur le vitrail et écartant les pans de son manteau, il entreprit de poser les genoux à terre, joignant les mains et refusant d'abaisser ses paupières.

Il pria, longuement, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, faute de temps.

Il remercia Dieu, ou quiconque l'entendait désormais, pour tout ce qu'il y avait de positif dans la vie.

Il remercia Dieu pour Meg et leur rencontre, qui fut salutaire et qui sera à jamais une source de bonheur; elle était l'oasis dans la tempête, un phare, une force et son meilleur paravent contre la foudre.

Il remercia Dieu des dons qu'il avait octroyés à Samandriel, le loua mille fois de lui avoir donné la chance d'avoir un petit frère si exceptionnel et supplia qu'il obtienne la force de le protéger et de le faire grandir comme il le méritait, espéra de toute son âme être à la hauteur de l'image qu'avait Sammy de lui : un ange aux ailes puissantes, un protecteur digne de son rang.

Il pria finalement, pour lui-même, pour le pardon que ceux d'en-haut lui avaient accordé en lui donnant ces bonheurs, il s'excusa longuement, toujours dans un murmure, pour sa foi qui s'étiolait au fil des années, les péchés qu'il avait commis, les actes d'abnégation qu'il avait manqués et les torts qu'il avait commis.

Il ne sursauta qu'à peine quand une voix retentit derrière lui :

— Auras-tu encore du sang sur tes genoux, quand tu te relèveras ?

Se détournant de l'autel, sur lequel il prit appui pour se redresser, il pivota lentement, se retrouvant face à son bienfaiteur d'autrefois.

— Bonjour Balthazar.

— Hey, Cassie. Je te dirais bien que tu n'as pas changé, mais malheureusement, ce discours ne peut pas fonctionner quand ça fait trente ans…

— Toi aussi, tu as vieilli.

C'était à peine vrai. Balthazar avait toujours cette sorte d'aura à la française qui lui donnait facilement quinze ans de moins qu'il n'avait réellement, dix de plus que Castiel, qui lui, semblait si vieux à côté. Il était grand, maniéré et finement musclé, comme autrefois. La seule différence était les rides qui s'invitaient au coin de ses yeux, mais ne lui retirait rien de son charme et le renforçait au contraire.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'étreignant, Castiel agrippant avec poigne la veste chic de son vieil ami. Quand Balthazar l'écarta de leur étreinte, ce fut pour parcourir des rétines le visage de son ancien protégé, notamment avec dépit comme le temps avait agi sur lui, faisant de l'adolescent aux grands yeux trop bleus un homme d'âge mûr.

— Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai reçu ta réponse. J'espère que la chambre te plaît.

— Il n'était peut-être pas utile de m'accueillir en si grandes pompes, confirma Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. J'espère que personne n'a eu à souffrir des avantages dont je bénéficie.

— Noooon, j'ai juste entassé Winchester dans un dortoir un peu surpeuplé. Ça lui fera les pieds, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, ce sale gosse. Je suis tout de même resté professionnel, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard lourd de reproches que lui portait son favori.

Puis, désignant la sortie, il accompagna son geste d'une main dans le dos de Castiel, le guidant dans l'allée.

— Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies répondu à mon invitation, Cassie. La rumeur circule encore parmi mes pensionnaires qu'il y a trente ans, un de mes protégés a réussi à m'étaler devant tout le monde. Le trophée est toujours en vitrine.

— Je reste persuadé que tu as fait exprès de perdre. Comment un jeune débutant à peine en boxe française pourrait vaincre un professionnel comme toi ?

Balthazar ricana un peu, passant devant Castiel pour lui montrer le chemin, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas les yeux fermés pour l'avoir tant de fois pratiqué plus jeune. La végétation s'était modifiée, il est vrai, mais pas suffisamment pour le perdre.

— Tu avais du talent, la rage nécessaire et un très bon professeur, se vanta Balthazar. J'aurais pu faire de toi un grand champion…

— J'avais des…

— Obligations, je sais, c'est dommage que ta famille soit toujours passée bien avant ton bien-être à tes yeux. Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses, Castiel.

Il fit une pause pour laisser passer son protégé dans une pente un peu escarpée, qui macula de terre leurs chaussures, dans l'indifférence des deux hommes.

— Obtenir un doctorat, partir un an en Israël avec l'ONU et publier quatre essais dont deux d'entre eux sont cités en référence, ce n'est pas assez grand pour toi ?

— Tu sais, moi, tes bondieuseries… Plus sérieusement, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de témoigner en assemblée sur ton expérience ici. Tu restes ma plus belle réussite, même si tu es incroyablement décevant.

— Si tu veux mais–

— Pas de mais. Tu feras le discours d'ouverture. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je vais te laisser là, rajouta-t-il en désignant le self, j'ai une tonne de paperasse à faire. Être directeur, ça craint.

 _Eh bien_ , pensa Castiel, visiblement, être le chouchou du directeur, ça « craignait » aussi.

Il ne vit pas grand-chose du déjeuner, ni n'entendit véritablement le discours que prononça Balthazar. Par réflexe, il se leva à l'appel de son nom, rejoignant son ancien protecteur sous les applaudissements peu nourris et il s'éclaircit la voix.

Ça lui rappelait un peu cette fois où il avait dû faire une conférence sur la religion et son lien aux sciences lors d'un colloque à Londres. L'amphithéâtre était rempli d'élèves, tous scientifiques, qui avaient passé plus de temps à jouer sur leur téléphone qu'à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et la disposition des lieux ressemblait tellement à ce jour froid de 2003. Inconsciemment, il chercha dans la salle le jeune homme du taxi, sans parvenir à distinguer les longs cheveux de Sam et, déçu, il baissa les yeux vers le podium.

— Je suis arrivé ici le 30 avril 1986. Mon père possédait une voiture avec un autoradio qui permettait d'écouter des CD, c'était l'un des premiers qui le permettait. Pourtant, je ne me souviens que du silence, il était trop énervé pour allumer le poste et pendant des heures, nous avons roulé sans rien nous dire. C'était le premier moment que je passais seul avec lui.

Voyant qu'une partie de son auditoire avait enfin relevé la tête pour l'écouter, il hocha le menton, satisfait.

— L'usage récréatif de LSD n'était pas légal et il ne l'est toujours pas.

Sa voix se brisa un peu, il ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir les visages tournés vers lui. Il espéra vaguement pouvoir disparaître définitivement et tourna des yeux noirs vers Balthazar, pour qui il faisait ça, se dévoiler, se mettre à nu et parler d'événements tellement intimes qu'il n'en avait même pas fait part à Meg.

Il fut heureux que Sam ne soit pas là. Après tout, il était le seul, avec Samandriel, à porter sur lui des yeux si admiratifs et il ne voulait pas le décevoir, même s'il ne doutait pas que le jeune savait sans doute pourquoi il était là. C'était une réunion des anciens, que diable, il était évident que Castiel n'était pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie à Balthazar. Il tendit un sourire maladroit à l'assistance, remarquant qu'elle attendait une suite et il enchaîna, la voix toujours un peu fébrile.

* * *

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements passait sous la porte du réfectoire quand Sam se précipita dessus pour l'ouvrir, se faufilant aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle, repérant une place, près de son colocataire de la nuit précédente, sur laquelle il se glissa en attrapant une tasse qu'il emplit d'un café trop tiède et saisissant deux pancakes.

— J'ai raté quelque chose ?

L'homme à côté de lui, aussi grand que dégingandé, une sorte d'immense dadais tout fin qu'on pensait casser en l'étreignant – avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait l'étreinte solide et malheureusement trop prompte – secoua la tête en épongeant ses yeux humides.

— Non, seulement un discours émouvant de la part de Cassie. Mon dieu, j'en ai les larmes qui montent.

— Cassie ? Tu veux dire cette légende qui a mis une raclée à Balthazar ? Le gars du trophée ? Il existe vraiment ?

Garth hocha la tête avec vigueur. Il avait été très heureux de retrouver Sam qui, lui, avait été assez mitigé. Garth était quelqu'un qu'il avait apprécié quand ils avaient séjourné ici, mais de loin. Ses étreintes étaient oppressantes et trop heureuses, comme si le gars était un bisounours tombé dans un monde trop cruel qui devait être soigné par un excès de démonstration affective.

Malgré tout, Sam n'oubliait pas que cet homme avait été un des rares soutiens qu'il avait eus dans cette période. Bien entendu, il avait eu Dean au téléphone régulièrement mais il ne n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mentir à son aîné, persuadé que s'il ne le faisait pas, Dean se serait précipité au Centre pour l'en arracher de force, quitte à devoir casser quelques tronches au passage.

À l'époque, Sam avait eu envie de s'en sortir. Il s'était accroché et l'expérience n'avait été agréable que parce que Garth avait été présent, tout ce temps, restant parfois des heures assis, les avant-bras sur ses genoux, écoutant les sanglots de Sam et lui proposant parfois un câlin.

Sam ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait souvent accepté l'étreinte, pour la chaleur humaine. Si Garth était un tas d'os, il avait cette capacité impressionnante à repousser la solitude. Personne ne pouvait se sentir délaissé avec un Garth dans son répertoire.

Il se souvenait de combien l'autre jeune homme avait savouré l'histoire de la légende de Cassie, l'homme qui avait humilié Balthazar : l'homme n'était pas tendre avec les pensionnaires qu'il avait pris dans le nez. Manque de chance pour Garth et Sam, il considérait les démonstrations trop exubérantes comme une insulte à la bienséance et détestait les hommes plus intelligents que lui. À eux deux, ils réunissaient ce que le nouveau directeur haïssait en ce monde. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, ils s'étaient appuyés l'un sur l'autre. L'amitié de ces deux comparses n'avait malheureusement pas perduré.

À la sortie du Centre, Sam était devenu une superstar; Garth avait décidé de parcourir les États-Unis à pied, vivant de petits boulots et comptant sur la sympathie des gens. Il espérait renverser les pouvoirs établis en noyant le monde d'actes de gentillesse complètement aléatoires. Très honnêtement, Sam doutait que ça puisse fonctionner, néanmoins, il préférait mille fois cette tentative désespérée et naïve au monde dans lequel ils vivaient actuellement.

— Et il a fait un discours poignant racontant comment il avait réussi à finalement s'en sortir. Tu sais, Sam, je crois qu'on a raison de s'accrocher à nos rêves. Vous repartez bientôt en tournée ?

— Oui. Et à la fin de celle-là, je demande Jess en mariage.

Le couinement ravi de Garth fit se retourner quelques personnes autour d'eux et certains montrèrent Sam du doigt, le reconnaissant. Il fit un sourire-sans-les-dents, celui que son ami décrivait comme le sourire forcé du Sammy crispé. Parce que, bien évidemment, il y avait plusieurs sourires-sans-dents pour le sieur Winchester, et celui-là, c'était le numéro 17 : celui du malaise évident face à quelqu'un qui dévisageait sa célébrité.

Il n'échappa pas à l'étreinte de Garth qui le colla contre lui en sautillant de plaisir.

— J'espère que je serai invité !

Le cœur de Sam se brisa une fois de plus. Garth avait souvent des mots qui cristallisaient la solitude qu'avait été sa vie, comme cette phrase innocente qui sonnait plus comme une véritable prière que comme un appel de pied. Dans la phrase, il entendait « c'est pas grave si tu ne le fais pas, je sais très bien que les gens ont honte d'être mon pote. » et c'était à se tailler les veines tellement cette intonation semblait normale dans la voix de Garth.

— Évidemment, rassura Sam. Je t'enverrai seulement un SMS vu que tu n'as pas d'adresse fixe, mais bien sûr. Je veux que les gens qui m'ont connu au pire moment puissent me voir au meilleur.

L'émotion qui traversa les prunelles de son ami fit détourner le regard à Sam, gêné. Finalement, il était lui-même l'acteur de cette solitude, puisqu'il n'avait encore jamais convié Garth à un seul de leurs concerts. Se jurant de rectifier ça dès la prochaine tournée, il tapota sur son épaule.

— Quel est le programme de la journée ?

— Quartier libre jusqu'au déjeuner, puis ensuite, discours du gouverneur qui va se féliciter de cette initiative qui existait depuis avant son mandat, et finalement, une activité en petits groupes. On peut reprendre des activités qu'on faisait à l'époque ou en tester de nouvelles. Tu veux monter sur le ring ?

— J'irai à l'atelier de chant, ça me permettra de m'exercer. Après tout, si tu viens à un de nos concerts de cette tournée, il ne faut pas que ma voix faiblisse.

Garth approuva, reprenant un fruit dans la corbeille devant eux, vantant les mérites d'une vie saine et d'une alimentation équilibrée, déclarant qu'il avait décidé de devenir végétarien et Sam laissa un brin de tristesse pétiller dans ses yeux quand il constata que Dean se serait sans doute insurgé et que cet idiot lui _manquait_.

(Ils s'étaient vus seulement hier. Donc il décida de ne rien dire à son frère.)

* * *

Le plateau tomba durement sur la table et Castiel releva la tête, sursautant légèrement. Sam tira la chaise et s'installa devant son déjeuner, alors que l'autre homme refermait son livre, prenant grand soin d'insérer un marque-page pour ne pas oublier l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

— Vous êtes difficile à saisir. Courant d'air est votre second prénom ?

— Non, c'est Emanuel, corrigea Castiel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Le jeune chanteur se demanda un instant si cet homme comprenait le second degré et décida que c'était juste une forme d'humour particulier, alors que Castiel reposait sa fourchette.

— Je vous ai vu, ce matin. Vous aviez l'air occupé avec un ami, alors je n'ai pas osé venir vous déranger.

— Garth ? Vous auriez pu. On était ensemble, ici. En même temps, je veux dire. Il est dans le parc, avec des jeunes, leur expliquant tout ce que l'amour de son prochain lui a apporté depuis son départ. Vous n'avez retrouvé personne ?

— Non. Le seul ami que j'avais ici a préféré refaire sa vie au fond du Texas et nous n'avons plus grand-chose en commun.

Il y eut un léger flottement, puis Sam reprit :

— Vous disiez que selon vous, l'essence même de la foi, c'est le doute ?

— Je disais qu'elle se basait sur l'absence de certitudes, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Pour obtenir des certitudes, il faut chercher des preuves. Une sagesse islamique affirmait que qui a prouvé mille fois l'existence de Dieu en a douté tout autant. En soi, le véritable croyant n'a pas besoin de posséder de certitudes, d'éléments de preuve ou de miracles. Dans son cœur, il ressent la présence de Dieu. C'est ce qu'on appelle la foi, pour le sens le plus générique que je puisse y donner.

— Vous entretenez des doutes ?

— Pas envers l'existence Dieu, nia Castiel avec tant de conviction dans la voix que Sam se sentit frissonner. Je doute de la façon de croire des Hommes, entre autres. La piété, fut un temps, était de parvenir à se séparer de ce que nous avions de plus précieux, comme voulut le faire Abraham en sacrifiant son fils Isaac.

— L'Islam ?

Castiel attrapa son verre, avalant une gorgée d'eau, avant de jeter une œillade bravache à Sam.

— J'ai vécu une année entière en Israël. J'ai eu le temps de côtoyer suffisamment de croyances pour en tirer des enseignements. Maintenant, une question que je vous pose : la piété, actuellement, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sam resta sans voix, parfaitement incapable de répondre à cette question. Il se promit d'y réfléchir en détails et fronça les sourcils.

* * *

 _Dans la nuit du samedi 5 décembre au dimanche 6 décembre 2015_

— Parle-moi encore de ton séjour en Israël...

Sam chuchotait à présent. La nuit était tombée sur eux comme un voile d'intimité et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon. La fraîcheur de la terrasse était simplement devenue froid mordant, la voix de Castiel s'était faite murmure apaisant, envoûtant et Sam, fasciné, se faisait l'effet d'un disciple face à un sage.

Le temps était suspendu. Castiel avait débité un flot de paroles suffisamment important pour noyer quiconque tenterait de les assimiler en une fois, mais Sam s'était simplement laissé porter par le courant des réflexions de l'autre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer. Ça s'était fait, peut-être que c'était la première fois, peut-être pas. Castiel ne s'en chagrina pas et reprit le récit de ce qu'il avait appris au contact d'un rabbi sans chapelle, au cœur même du pays le plus déchiré qui soit par une guerre de religion. L'homme avait, pour son étudiant intermittent, mélangé les enseignements, les interprétations, excluant le pire pour ne converser que le meilleur.

Sam savait qu'il posait trop de questions mais à chacune d'entre elles, le regard de Castiel se faisait indulgent.

Les questions étaient nécessaires. N'étaient-elles pas une forme de doute ? Si, bien sûr. Pourtant la foi ne doute pas. Une chose à la fois, Sam, allons-y doucement.

Alors ils prenaient leur temps, sachant parfaitement que ce séjour était limité, qu'il touchait déjà presque à sa fin.

Que ferai-je si je n'obtiens pas toutes les réponses ? Le temps n'est pas si compressible, il y aura d'autres fois, d'autres occasions. Par « fois » que dois-je entendre ? Tous les sens possibles, je ne détiens que ma propre vérité.

Et Sam frissonnait dans le plaid enroulé sur ses épaules, sa tisane était froide depuis longtemps.

— C'était un kabbaliste très libre-penseur, toujours pris entre deux feux. Pas assez juif d'un côté, un peu trop de l'autre. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

— Est-il mort ?

— Je prie souvent en espérant que son âme ait rejoint le paradis auquel elle aspirait. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il pensait que Dieu était un pédagogue, qu'il aimait qu'on presse la foi de questions et que chacune d'entre elles soulevait une autre question, plus profonde et plus spirituelle. Tu lui aurais beaucoup plu.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'était pas une critique.

Sam sourit.

— Dieu est-il pédagogue ?

— Veux-tu réellement connaître la fin de l'histoire avant d'avoir fait le chemin toi-même ?

— Comment pourrais-je faire en une soirée ce que tu as fait en une année ? J'en sais tellement moins que toi sur la religion !

— Peut-être est-ce pour ça... Toutefois, il n'y a guère que lui qui aimait ébranler le fondement de sa foi. Il faut que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui, on n'interroge plus les limites de la foi, on reformule seulement les interprétations, parfois pour faire entrer notre réalité dans l'ouvrage d'hommes n'ayant pas compris l'entièreté de la pensée de Dieu.

Il cita longuement des exemples bibliques, des fléaux, les interprétations qui en furent faites et les limites de celles-ci, laissant Sam papillonner des cils et lutter contre le sommeil. Ce dernier rétorqua scientifique, Castiel sourit.

Mais pourquoi les pensées de Dieu sont-elles si différentes d'une religion à l'autre, s'il s'agit du même être tout-puissant ? Le prisme déformant d'une vision humaine. Rien ne prouve que mes interprétations sont plus justes que les leurs. Après tout, les voies du Seigneur sont...

— Impénétrables, oui, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous faire passer un message si nous ne sommes pas capables de le recevoir ?

Et Castiel sourit de nouveau au froncement de sourcils de Sam qui semblait un peu perdu.

— Il est tard, Sam, tu devrais aller dormir.

— Mais je ne suis pas fatigué !

Sam se faisait l'effet d'un petit garçon qui patientait devant l'arbre de Noël, espérant croiser celui qui lui porterait les cadeaux et mentait en disant ne pas avoir sommeil. Ses yeux piquaient et il savait que le froid qui mordait sa peau n'était pas uniquement dû aux températures qui avaient chuté. Il y avait là une grande part de fatigue, mais la conversation était trop passionnante pour qu'il y mette fin si abruptement.

— Quelle est la fin de ton histoire ?

Un regard perplexe le saisit au vol, alors que Castiel se levait, bien déterminé à abandonner la terrasse.

— Qu'as-tu appris auprès de lui ? Le dénouement, quel est-il pour toi ?

— Il est trop tôt pour que je te le dise. Je ne peux pas te dévoiler ma fin alors que tu n'as même pas commencé à voyager, Sam. On finira par y arriver.

— Le fera-t-on ? Je veux dire, notre séjour touche à sa fin, Castiel. Dans quelques heures, tu redeviendras éditeur, je serai de nouveau étudiant en droit, sans cesse sur les routes avec mon frère. Pourrons-nous reprendre cette conversation et lui trouver une chute ?

Castiel parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis tâtonnant ses poches, il trouva un feutre et attrapa la main de Sam.

— C'est mon numéro, indiqua-t-il en traçant des chiffres. Je préfère les SMS.

Quand Sam retourna à son dortoir, ce soir-là, il était dans le même état que s'il avait fumé la meilleure des substances refilées par Azazel.

* * *

 **Voilà, chapitre un peu plus complexe, en termes de religion.**

 **J'ai un peu réinterprété pas mal de choses en ce qui concerne la religion, mais l'idée de Castiel disant que quand on prouve l'existence de Dieu, c'est qu'on en a déjà douté, c'est une sagesse soufie, disant, exactement, "Quelqu'un avait prouvé l'existence de Dieu de mille façons différentes. Avait-il mille raisons de douter ?" (In "Sagesses de l'Islam", First Éditions.**

 **La plupart de ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre est une interprétation très libre du livre "Le Kabbaliste" de Patrick Lévy (que je vous invite à découvrir).**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tout le monde !**

 **BONNE ANNÉE ! J'espère que 2017 nous apportera de super épisodes de nos séries préférées, des fics géniales à dévorer et plein d'inspiration aux auteurs qui lisent ce texte !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Dimanche 6 décembre 2015_

Tentant de réprimer un frisson qui remonta le long de son échine à cause de ce froid qui s'infiltrait partout, repositionnant difficilement son sac sur son épaule, Sam avança dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de motel qu'ils avaient réservée.

Malgré leur succès fulgurant, Dean n'avait jamais pu renoncer à ces baraques crasseuses dont il n'avait pourtant cessé de se plaindre dans leur jeunesse. « C'est pour me souvenir d'où on vient » affirmait-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague, quand on lui posait des questions.

Seul Sam pouvait comprendre le poids que portait cette réponse et qui restait sur les épaules de son aîné, malgré tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Il voulait ne pas oublier ce qui les avait amenés à la musique, à consacrer leurs vies entières à la musique. Ce que Chuck avait fait de leurs vies était impressionnant. Il avait réussi à convertir chacun de leurs mauvais souvenirs en une créature à combattre.

C'était comme une évidence, lorsqu'ils avaient voulu composer leur premier album, de raconter les aventures de leurs alter-egos faits de mots. Finalement, Chuck et ses métaphores parlaient pour eux de leurs maux, ils s'étaient contentés de les interpréter.

Sam abaissa la clenche et poussa le battant sans pouvoir pourtant prendre le temps de poser son sac sur le sol et de clamer qu'il était de retour. Dean était déjà sur lui, le serrant fort, l'écartant brusquement, examinant chaque parcelle de son corps, tâtant ses bras et ses épaules.

Levant les mains, Sam repoussa son frère :

— Je vais bien.

Estomaqué par le ton réellement sincère de son frère, Dean tiqua et ouvrit la bouche. Ne trouvant rien à redire, il la referma et fronça les sourcils :

— Un texto ne t'aurait pas tué.

— Désolé, grimaça Sam. J'ai été assez occupé. Il y avait Garth et…

Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de SMS à Castiel. Il sortit son téléphone et accéda au menu, composant un message rapide :

« Hey, Cas, c'est Sam. J'espère que ton avion a bien décollé à l'heure.  
Je ne crois pas à ce Dieu décrit dans les textes Saints. »

— J'attends une suite à ta phrase, grommela Dean pour tenter d'happer l'attention de son frère. Qui est Garth ?

Celui-ci leva la tête de son téléphone et le verrouilla, le rangeant dans sa poche.

— Quelqu'un de bien dont j'aurais dû te parler bien plus tôt.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et jeta un regard penaud à Dean, lui désignant l'autre lit pour qu'il prenne place à son tour.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte ce que j'ai vraiment vécu au Centre et dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé.

Foudroyé sur place, Dean sembla chercher ses mots, comme s'il essayait de traduire une idée insoutenable en disant tout d'un coup. Son souffle était bloqué et quand il put enfin sortir sa pensée, elle jaillit d'un seul bloc :

— Est-ceiltatéfaitaluamaidi ?

— Je te demande pardon ?

Dean secoua la tête et lança une œillade glacée à son cadet qui avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

— Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Le rictus de Sam fondit et il détourna les yeux, cessant de scruter le visage de son frère. Il expliqua tout, en commençant par le fonctionnement du Centre, les activités proposées, le combat des travers de ces jeunes par le sport et la discipline. L'emploi du temps, là-bas, était strict et occupait sans cesse les pensionnaires pour ne jamais les tenter. La ferme aménagée avait été implantée en plein milieu de rien, il y avait seulement la nature autour, cet air si pur qu'il irritait les poumons de ceux qui avaient passé toute une vie en ville, les faisant tousser des glaires aux couleurs étranges, « ça vous purifie », disait Balthazar.

Il n'y avait que peu de filles et c'était là-bas qu'il avait connu Madison et Ruby. Encore aujourd'hui, Sam doutait que la seconde fût présente au centre pour le repentir. Elle restait pour le recrutement et elle avait longtemps cherché à faire replonger Sam. Quant à la première, elle était restée peu de temps avant de s'en aller en pleine nuit. La fugue de Madison avait tenu le Centre en haleine pendant deux semaines et elle n'avait jamais été retrouvée. L'enquête avait été confiée à des autorités supérieures à celle de Balthazar et le Centre oublia complètement Madison. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une parmi d'autres et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un jeune fuguait d'un centre de réinsertion, probablement pas la dernière non plus.

Le départ de Madison avait bien entamé le moral de Sam, qui restait sans cesse avec Ruby, si belle, si tentante; il avait fini par céder. À l'appel de la chair, à l'appel de la drogue. Dean retint une respiration et Sam ferma fort les paupières en espérant que cette partie du récit passe vite. Il buta sur les mots et rouvrit les yeux pour voir les mains de son frère se crisper sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'il retrouva finalement le fil de son histoire et qu'il parvint à la continuer, il se laissa aller sur le lit, s'allongeant, comme s'il était plus simple de s'adresser au plafond plutôt qu'à Dean, dont il avait sali la confiance. Et, étrangement, ça l'était.

Il expliqua Ruby, toute la colère qui était en lui à ce moment. Son frère avait été le seul à lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau contre son gré et Ruby l'invitait à se plonger dans ce marasme. À aucun moment, Sam n'avait douté du bien-fondé de ses actes, il affirma que seule elle avait vu autre chose en lui qu'un petit garçon, qu'elle l'avait laissé faire ses choix comme un adulte et Dean dut retenir un moqueur « On voit où ça t'a mené ! ».

Il raconta les soirs où il se sauvait de son dortoir pour rejoindre sa copine, ils passaient des nuits entières à se droguer et Sam, naïf, pensait qu'il possédait absolument tout le contrôle sur la situation.

Dean ne put plus retenir le flot acide qui remontait le long de sa trachée et il cracha tout ce qu'il pensait de Sammy – pas que du bien en cet instant, malheureusement – dans un sifflement corrosif. Sam accepta toutes les critiques, toutes les insultes, avec un peu trop de facilité pour que ce soit crédible aux yeux de son frère.

— Je n'ai pas fini, précisa-t-il quand Dean l'interrogea.

— Parce qu'il y a pire que savoir que tu as trahi toute la confiance que j'avais mis en toi ?

Sam soupira et reprit où il s'était arrêté, revenant un peu en arrière pour être sûr que Dean n'ait pas perdu le fil. Il raconta Ruby et ses formes exquises, s'attarda longuement sur son mode de pensée, sur comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il devait se détacher de son aîné. Il s'était senti compris et accepté. Elle l'avait invité à la réflexion, à l'épanouissement, le poussant sur des voies sans jamais lui révéler ce qu'il allait trouver à la fin et c'était formidable. Ça avait apaisé son besoin d'apprendre, son désir de désordre et son goût pour les énigmes.

Il ménagea un silence de quelques minutes, tant pour lui que pour Dean, ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à encaisser. Et il évoqua la fin, celle dont Ruby refusait de parler, celle qui le condamnait à être un consommateur tellement accro qu'il devrait vendre pour payer sa propre consommation. Il expliqua aussi comment elle avait l'intention d'étendre leur influence en tant que grossistes.

Puis il parla de Garth.

Garth qui, un jour, avait simplement allumé sa lampe de chevet quand il était rentré trop tard d'un rendez-vous avec Ruby et qui lui avait jeté un regard tellement déçu que Sam avait senti son estomac devenir de plomb. Garth qui l'avait harcelé pour qu'il se rende compte combien Ruby se jouait de lui, lui offrant un soutien sans failles face à Balthazar qui avait noté que quelque chose dans son comportement clochait sans parvenir à définir ce que c'était et lui envoyait mille promesses de renvoi s'il découvrait quoi que ce soit qui aurait été interdit par l'épais règlement intérieur du Centre.

Il raconta Garth, ses éprouvantes étreintes et ses sourires, sa philosophie. Il retraça tout de sa véritable désintoxication, éreintante, difficile, pleine de remises en question de lui-même, et la main de Garth sur son épaule, fidèle au poste.

Puis Ruby avait été arrêtée pour recel et elle avait essayé de faire tomber Sam avec elle. Il cachait des choses sous son matelas et des sueurs froides avaient dévalé son dos, quand, passant devant lui, elle lui avait murmuré « si je tombe, tu tombes. C'est le jeu. »

— J'en ai jamais entendu parler de ça, s'étonna Dean.

— Parce qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé. Garth avait nettoyé mon coin avant que les flics débarquent et avait tout remis dans la chambre de Ruby. Elle est tombée sans moi. Garth est…

Dean hocha la tête, incitant son frère à continuer. Celui-ci se redressa.

— Garth est un héros. Il était là avant moi, tout le monde semblait le connaître, même les plus anciens, et personne ne savait pourquoi il ne partait pas. Je pense qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Le directeur n'aura pas voulu le laisser dans la nature. Puis je suis parti, véritablement guéri. Et Garth a quitté le Centre, sous l'œil étonné de tout le monde qui pensait qu'il finirait par être embauché sur place. À présent, il parcourt le pays à pieds, à la recherche de bonnes actions à faire. Tellement lui…

Dean resta silencieux un long moment, inquiétant Sam qui se demanda quelle colère il allait devoir affronter. Puis, finalement, Dean leva le bras et attira son frère contre lui.

— Ne me cache plus jamais quelque chose. Plus jamais.

* * *

Le bruit et l'agitation régnaient en maîtres absolus sur la maison et pourtant, cela ne parvenait pas à déranger Sam qui écoutait avec un sourire attendri le fouillis provenant du reste de leur demeure.

L'odeur de propre qui les avait saisis quand ils avaient passé la porte s'était vite mélangée à l'odeur d'une marinade qui les avait fait saliver d'avance et ils étaient tombés des nues en découvrant que Jess avait profité de leur absence pour convoquer tout le monde à un dîner qui promettait d'être gargantuesque.

À l'étage, on entendait les bruits de course de Krissy et Alex qui se poursuivaient, probablement pour se battre une fois de plus et les rires de Claire et Jo résonnaient, traçant la position des deux autres.

Dans la cuisine, Jodie et Ellen discutaient gentiment, un doux murmure se créant par-dessus la guitare de Dean qui s'était installé dans le salon avec Jess, Sam et Bobby. Un nouveau cri retentit et Sam laissa un rire lui échapper, tendant un peu le cou à la caresse que lui offrait sa petite amie.

Il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et elle gratouillait ses cheveux en lisant un livre, parvenant à s'attirer l'admiration de Bobby qui se demandait vraiment comment elle parvenait à se concentrer dans un tel capharnaüm de cris, de bruit, d'éclats de joie et de bonheur qui maculait tout.

Crowley avait bien entendu refusé de venir. Môssieur était trop occupé à gérer ses stock-options. Souvent Bobby se demandait s'il adorait ce mec ou s'il le détestait clairement, ne tranchant jamais, ayant trop peur de la réponse. Il lança un regard attendri sur Ellen, poussa un peu la voix quand Alex tira les cheveux de Krissy, haussa les épaules quand une prise de judo mit la première à terre et Jodie débarqua, les mains sur les hanches.

Il lui suffit d'un regard pour calmer instantanément les filles qui se divisèrent en deux groupes, les deux sœurs allant s'installer dans un coin, Jo et Krissy se laissant tomber dans le canapé face à celui où Jess et Sam s'étaient installés.

— Faut qu'on répète, grommela Bobby. La tournée approche.

Les doigts de Dean ripèrent sur le manche, faisant couiner la guitare, puis il ricana.

— On s'y remet la semaine prochaine, Sa Majesté sera enfin disponible. Sammy, t'es partant ?

— Évidemment. Je reste contre le dress code.

— Trop tard, gloussa Jo en donnant un coup de coupe à Krissy, les textos sont déjà partis et mentionnent « Family Business ».

— Dean !

Le susnommé ricana un peu en reprenant ses accords, laissant se développer sous ses doigts la mélodie de leur quatrième morceau.

— Je me dis que tu vas peut-être couper tes cheveux, avec un tel dress code.

— Oh non, râla Jess en fusillant son beau-frère des yeux, je les aime, moi, ses cheveux longs.

Une bataille de regards commença entre les deux frères et finalement, Dean alla chercher de l'approbation ailleurs, qu'il ne trouva pas chez Krissy et Jo qui secouèrent la tête.

— Nan, son ancienne coupe, ça renforçait son côté toutou boiteux. On aime mieux comme ça.

Puis finalement, Jo se pencha vers Krissy pour murmurer à son oreille :

— D'ailleurs, tu savais, toi, que Milton et Stein étaient des fans d'Hunters ?

— Milton, hein…

Jouant des sourcils, Krissy finit par se prendre un coup sur le dessus du crâne, alors que Jo levait les yeux au ciel.

— Arrête, il m'intéresse pas du tout ! Il est gentil et un peu attendrissant, mais ça s'arrête là…

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard tellement sceptique qu'elle secoua la tête.

— Quoi ?

— Oh, Jo… Lui n'arrête pas de te regarder quand il pense que personne ne le voit…

— Tu exagères… Hey, Sam, Dean, changez de chanson, je n'aime pas celle-là ! Je préfère _Demon Inside Your Head_ !

Sam avait joint sa voix à celle de l'instrument de son frère, pour un mini concert improvisé, sans basse et sans batterie, Bobby marquait le rythme comme il le pouvait juste à côté. Le chanteur se tut pendant que Dean foudroyait Jo des yeux.

— Dis donc, sale gosse, tu le dis si on te dérange !

— Justement, Dean, évoqua Jo avec un sourire taquin, maintenant que tu en parles…

Elle se reçut une paire de chaussettes sales sur le coin du nez et partit en fou-rire alors qu'il lui promettait une vengeance cruelle, bougonnant un « J'aimais mieux quand elle était folle de moi », ponctué par un « l'adolescence est ingrate » philosophe de Jodie qui fit crier ses deux filles adoptives et amusa grandement Bobby.

Jess bougea un peu, se tortillant et faisant balloter la tête de Sam qui finit par se relever en lui jetant un coup d'œil perplexe. Finalement, elle souleva sa fesse droite, glissa la main dessous et en tira le portable de Sam.

— Tu as reçu un message.

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira et il s'empara du téléphone, sous la moue méfiante de Dean.

— C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas Meg, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Il déverrouilla le téléphone et fébrile, ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu de Castiel :

 _« Bien rentré à la maison, toutes mes excuses, j'ai tardé à te répondre.  
_ _Je ne crois pas plus que toi à ce Dieu-là. »_

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Castiel avait pourtant répété de nombreuses fois qu'il croyait en Dieu. Cela signifiait-il qu'il y avait plusieurs dieux ? Ses yeux se perdant un peu, il passa une langue sur sa lèvre, laissant Jess lire le texto par-dessus son épaule et répondant quand elle désira mêler leurs regards. Visiblement, elle cherchait tout autant que lui à comprendre ce que Castiel avait voulu dire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tapa une réponse :

« Cela signifie qu'il y aurait plusieurs Dieux ? Celui des écrits et le vrai ? »

 _« Exact. Je vais plus loin : il y a deux types de religions. Le prêt-à-penser spirituel, celui qui te dit quoi croire et comment honorer tes croyances, et l'autre, la pensée qui te fait t'interroger, soulève d'autres questions et t'amène à chercher encore pour repousser tes limites loin des dogmes. »_

— C'est bien vu, murmura Jessica en caressant le dos de Sam.

— Je te l'avais dit, renchérit Sam avant de répondre au texto.

« Cela signifie-t-il qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises façons de croire ? »

Quand il vit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il en conclut que c'était à son tour de réfléchir et il reporta le moment de le faire, voulant profiter pleinement de la douce ambiance qui régnait chez lui.

Jo le dévisagea, puis elle plongea vers Krissy pour chuchoter et reprendre leur conversation initiale.

— Je suis sûre que tu te trompes. Milton… Eh bien, c'est un Milton.

— Et ?

— Dois-je te rappeler que c'est Raphael Milton qui militait pour abroger la loi légalisant l'avortement ? C'est son frère aîné, quand même.

Krissy haussa les épaules.

— Pas parce que son frère est un connard fini que ça veut dire qu'il est comme ça.

— Milton, grogna Bobby, ça me dit quelque chose, ce nom. Ellen ?

Elle passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine :

— Quoi ?

— Milton, ça te parle ?

Elle délaissa son ouvrage à la cuisine et Dean profita que son attention soit capturée par quelque chose d'autre pour délaisser sa guitare et se rendre dans la pièce. Ellen lui avait formellement interdit d'y mettre un pied, sachant que s'il le faisait, il sortirait tout le monde _manu militari_ pour s'atteler à la préparation du repas pour la petite assemblée.

Dean avait toujours adoré cuisiner et Ellen estimait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, pas après avoir voyagé en avion, lui qui détestait ça. Elle fit claquer sa langue alors qu'il ricanait en passant devant elle et, renonçant à l'arrêter, elle jeta son tablier sur le dossier du canapé.

— Caliel Milton était un véritable connard. Il est mort en 2001, vous savez, dans… Enfin, je ne vais pas… Disons que je n'étais pas chagrinée d'apprendre qu'il était parmi les victimes du World Trade Center. Je ne souhaitais pas sa mort mais…

Jo lança un regard éloquent à Krissy alors que Bobby toussait dans sa main.

— Ouais, j'le remets maintenant. Un type arriéré. Il aimait pas les femmes, surtout pas la sienne, il aimait pas les étrangers, il aimait même pas ses gosses, il aimait pas les pauvres, ni les travailleurs, ni ceux qui ne travaillaient pas. Y's'cachait derrière sa Bible, son évêque et son dieu dès qu'il pouvait. J'me souviendrai toujours de cette fois – mes parents et moi, on venait d'arriver, j'avais la vingtaine ou un peu plus –, il a traîné le quatrième de ses fils par les cheveux dans toute la ville pour le fourrer dans sa bagnole impeccable en lui sifflant qu'il avait honte d'avoir un fils pareil. Comment y s'appelait, ce môme… ? Je suis sûr qu'il a tiré si fort que le pauvre gars doit encore en avoir les cicatrices. Et le môme, il disait rien, pas un cri, et personne n'a bronché dans la rue pour essayer de calmer ce fou furieux.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sam, ses doigts glissant toujours sur l'avant-bras de Jess, le caressant doucement pour tenter de desserrer sa prise.

Elle serrait sa main si fort qu'elle le faisait souffrir un peu. Elle avait toujours été révoltée par les violences faites aux enfants, d'autant plus quand elles étaient prodiguées par un personnage aussi odieux que celui qui était décrit par Bobby. Elle frissonna, retenant tant sa rage que son dégoût.

— Parce que les trois quarts des entreprises de la ville étaient à lui, tiens. Les gens avaient la trouille de perdre leur job. Maintenant ça s'est équilibré, grimaça ironiquement Bobby. L'oligarchie est entre les Stein et les Milton, quel soulagement.

— Mais les fils Milton sont pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Krissy était suppliante. Elle aimait bien Samandriel, il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle. Son pote Cyrus était un peu bizarre, mais c'était à cause de son exubérance étrange et son manque de réalisme. Depuis quand, étant un Stein, on pouvait rêver de devenir scénariste ?

— Bah, la gamine est assignée à domicile. Super-boniche, elle gère l'entretien, parce que payer quelqu'un pour le faire, c'est priver les femmes de leur sang de la seule occupation dignes d'elles. Elle s'est pas mariée parce qu'elle donne tout à ses frères, sans concession. Je la croise des fois, le dimanche. Elle change de trottoir quand elle me voit, pourtant, on fréquente la même boulangerie. Quant aux autres… Ils ont repris le flambeau du paternel. Même dans les idéologies. Église le dimanche, dépréciation des droits de tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'être différents… Républicains jusqu'au bout des ongles, tous célibataires… Le côté positif, c'est que si aucun ne se reproduit, cette famille vérolée s'éteindra d'ici cinquante ans.

Un fracas indescriptible venant de la cuisine, suivi d'un « oups » penaud fit réagir Sam et Ellen instantanément. Les deux se précipitèrent dans la pièce à côté, faisant office de distraction pour les deux filles qui discutaient encore à voix basse, sous l'œil attentif de Jess. Ellen appela Bobby, Jess changea de canapé alors que Krissy se rembrunissait.

— C'est dans le sang, disait Jo d'un air peiné.

— Non, c'est pas possible. Samandriel, il est cool.

— Vous connaissez un Milton ?

Le sourire de Jessica était doux et Krissy laissa un soupir lui échapper en regardant la copine de Sam. Elle avait le visage ouvert et détendu, celui qui appelle aux confidences.

— Ouais, Samandriel, il est dans notre niveau et… Eh bien, à part ses mocassins, son hautbois et ses chemises trop repassées, il est sympa.

— Il dessine super bien, confirma Jo dans une moue déçue. Je suis triste qu'il vienne d'une famille comme ça.

— Hey, intervint Jess, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a une famille de merde qu'on est pareil.

— Son meilleur ami est gay ! triompha Krissy en lançant une œillade entendue à sa meilleure amie. Il est différent, je te dis.

— Mais c'est dans l'éducation, si son père était un enfoiré, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait transmis ses valeurs à ses gosses !

Jess fronça les sourcils.

— Il avait deux ou trois ans quand son père est mort, s'il est de votre année. Je doute qu'à cet âge, on ait déjà la possibilité d'être fermé d'esprit.

— En plus, renchérit Krissy, tu m'as dit qu'il aimait les Hunters. Comment tu le sais, d'ailleurs ?

— L'autre jour, en cours, il dessinait Dean. Et très bien.

— Eh bien voilà, conclut Jessica. Impossible qu'il soit comme ses parents. Dessiner Dean, c'est l'apprécier un peu. Ça signifie apprécier l'homme le moins à même de correspondre à l'image miltonniene de quelqu'un de bien et croyez-moi, je pratique ce type au quotidien.

Elle se tourna vers Sam qui revenait de la cuisine :

— Combien de morts ? taquina-t-elle.

— Trois assiettes. Dean a du mal à contenir son enthousiasme quand il s'agit de faire des grillades en plein décembre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux jeunes femmes oublient leurs divisions et éclatent de rire. Les yeux de Sam pétillèrent d'une joie enfantine.

Oh, comme il aimait les repas en grand comité, où les rires se mêlaient en cette sorte de brouhaha permanent, qui collait la migraine et le bonheur au fond du cœur. Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait cette vie-là contre une autre.

Comme il aimait regarder Jo et Alex se battre pour avoir l'attention de Dean, Krissy devenir peu à peu un membre de la famille, Claire qui se terrait dans le silence, en bande à part, faisant semblant de ne pas vouloir faire partie de leur clan, écoutant pourtant avec attention. Comme il aimait voir que Jessica avait été adoptée comme si elle avait toujours été là, cette mécanique entre Jodie, Bobby et Ellen, autoproclamés seuls adultes décents du groupe. Comme il aimait voir Dean au cœur de cette dynamique, la préservant, lui, épicentre du séisme qui avait surgi, attirant à lui de façon telle que s'il avait fait de la politique, il aurait pu dominer le monde.

Il regretta un instant que Charlie, Crowley et Chuck n'aient pas pu se libérer pour venir les rejoindre mais il laissa ses regrets derrière lui lorsqu'un baiser vint se planter sur sa joue. Il attrapa son téléphone et cadra la table, puis s'empressa de laisser l'image sur Twitter :

 _« Oh rien, simplement un petit dîner en famille »_ , commenta-t-il alors que Jess se collait contre lui pour regarder avec lui le compteur de retweets augmenter. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas la plus saine de leurs activités de couple, mais ils aimaient se dire qu'un jour, ils finiraient par compter. Ensemble.

* * *

 **À suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos visites et vos commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

La nuit était tombée et elle avalait l'air par petites goulées impuissantes, scrutant les deux hommes qui arrivaient vers elle en lui barrant la route. La main de Meg se crispa un peu sur son sac et elle finit par se parer d'un air bravache. Montrer sa peur était un peu suicidaire face à ces gars.

— On vous a jamais dit que c'était hyper malsain de filer une femme dans la rue en pleine nuit ? lança-t-elle pour contrer le destin.

— Il veut te voir.

— Dites-lui d'appeler ma secrétaire, pour convenir d'une date, fanfaronna-t-elle.

Un des deux hommes empoigna son bras et la bouscula, la faisant heurter le mur, s'écrasant contre son sac. Elle pensa à sa tablette graphique, à son téléphone et grimaça, tant pour la douleur qui remontait dans son flanc qu'à la pensée que ces objets si précieux puissent être abimés.

— Maintenant, grogna l'autre tandis que le premier forçait un peu pour la convaincre d'avancer de concert avec eux.

Ils la poussèrent et elle trébucha, avant de repousser violemment ses agresseurs, remettant en place son sac et ses vêtements.

— C'est bon, je vous suis.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et son cœur battait de plus en plus sourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de s'emparer de son téléphone pour pouvoir envoyer un SMS à quelqu'un, Sam, Dean, Clarence, n'importe qui, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de l'ouvrir, un des hommes de main d'Azazel la contraignait à relâcher sa prise, la plupart du temps d'un coup d'épaule agressif.

Quand ils ralentirent aux abords du cimetière de la ville, elle trouva ça glauque. Et ça lui plut. Elle se fustigea longuement et avala une lampée d'air poisseux avant de franchir la grille, toujours sur la trace du pitbull de son ancien maître.

Elle laissa une exclamation ouvertement moqueuse surgir entre ses dents quand elle constata qu'Azazel l'attendait, appuyé contre un mausolée et qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était venu avec Alistair.

Ce dernier était de dos, les mains glissées dans les poches de son long manteau, mais Meg n'avait pas besoin de contempler son visage pour en connaître le sadisme et les mimiques agaçantes.

— Il y a une coalition inter-état, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oh voyons, Meg, ma chérie, tant de fougue en toi que tu en oublies toujours les préliminaires…

— Tes boyscouts m'ont invitée au resto, on peut entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Le rire grinçant d'Azazel lui donna froid dans le dos et Alistair se retourna enfin, la dévisageant comme si elle n'était qu'une vermine.

— Ton répondant m'avait manqué… J'ai essayé de te joindre. Plusieurs fois. Surprise ! je suis de retour ! N'es-tu pas… Heureuse ?

Azazel avait prononcé ces mots en écartant les bras, l'invitant à venir se blottir contre lui.

Elle déglutit et avança d'un pas, prenant garde de ne pas s'embourber, métaphoriquement parlant. Pour ses chaussures, elle avait renoncé à tout espoir de les maintenir propres. Son front entra en contact avec l'épaule d'Azazel, elle était perdue dans son odeur qui autrefois l'avait rendue si heureuse. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, elle n'éprouvait que dégoût et peur glacée. Elle se força à nouer les bras sur les hanches de son bourreau, alors qu'il resserrait les siens sur ses épaules.

— Je ne parvenais pas à croire que tu étais libre, laissa-t-elle couler dans un filet de voix.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait longuement prié pour qu'il ne sorte jamais, pour qu'il ne cherche jamais à la retrouver et le désespoir qui l'avait traversée quand elle avait appris sa libération – quel panache, d'ailleurs ; pour apprendre les mauvaises nouvelles, il était probablement le meilleur – résonnait encore au fond de sa mémoire.

— Oh je n'en doute pas. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour que je sois condamné…

Elle pensait qu'elle avait peur, avant cette phrase ? Ce n'était rien, rien du tout, comparé à la terreur qui la foudroya quand elle le sentit serrer plus fort. Il la cajola, doucement, alors que les tremblements qui secouaient son corps alors chacun d'eux menaçaient de faire céder ses genoux. Elle bégaya.

— Je… Je suis désolée…

— Il est plus prudent de l'être, ma chérie… Voyons, pourquoi m'as-tu balancé après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

Le ton doucereux était pire que des millions d'aiguilles qui perçaient sa peau. Étouffée dans son bras, elle secoua la tête, réprimant un sanglot. Bon sang, elle se faisait l'effet d'une chiffe molle.

— Ils m'ont mis la pression et… Et… J'ai paniqué… J'étais… J'étais perdue sans toi et ils étaient là et… Je suis… Tellement désolée.

D'un claquement de doigts, un des sous-fifres d'Azazel était sur elle, farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone, tendant l'appareil à leur chef quand il le trouva. Serrant toujours Meg contre lui, il attrapa l'engin, le lançant à Alistair qui le réceptionna en s'émerveillant de la technologie concentrée en un si petit objet. Il n'eut cependant pas de mal à pianoter pour se rendre dans le répertoire. Après quelques minutes d'examens, il secoua la tête.

— Rien. Que des surnoms. Aucun moyen de savoir.

— Savoir quoi ? Qui cherches-tu ?

— Voyons, ma petite Meg, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer…

— C'est, c'est Sam que tu cherches ? hoqueta-t-elle. Sam Winchester ?

Azazel se para d'un grand sourire en lui caressant la joue.

— Que tu es intelligente, ma jolie…

Elle secoua la tête, sentant ses lèvres trembler et sa respiration s'emballer.

— J'l'ai pas. J'ai plus aucun contact avec lui.

— Est-ce que tu me mens, Meg ?

— Je n'oserais pas, Azazel, tu le sais…

Il lui asséna une gifle monumentale et elle déglutit, massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. D'un mouvement de tête, il incita Alistair à consulter les messages. Voir son visage tellement sévère et sadique éclairé par la lumière de son écran fit monter les larmes à ses yeux.

— Qui est Clarence ? demanda-t-il.

Meg sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

— Personne d'important.

Alistair semblait pourtant savourer l'échange de SMS entre Castiel et elle, jusqu'à arriver à la dernière partie de la conversation, qui le fit grogner. Il fit une moue et Azazel recula de plusieurs pas.

— Elle est attendue ce soir.

— Me ferais-tu des infidélités, trésor ?

— C'est juste un mec comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'était…

— En attendant que je sorte ?

Elle nia.

— Je pensais que tu sortirais pas, révéla-t-elle. J'ai continué ma vie sans toi, simplement. Peux-tu me le reprocher ?

Il esquissa ce sourire de démon qu'il portait si bien, celui qui collait l'angoisse au fond des tripes et qui rendait les espaces tellement étroits. Il replaça correctement la veste de Meg, lissant un pli, remit une mèche derrière l'oreille et retira un peu de poussière de brique sur sa manche.

— Je te laisse partir, Meg, si tu es attendue. Quel monstre serai-je de priver un homme de ta… si charmante compagnie ? On reste en contact.

Ne croyant pas la chance qui s'offrait à elle, Meg récupéra son téléphone dans les mains d'Alistair et tourna les talons, priant pour ne pas s'effondrer tout de suite. Elle tint bon, pensant à Castiel qui devait l'attendre chez elle, se demandant peut-être où elle était passée, elle l'avait prévenu de son léger retard, heureusement.

Elle allait franchir la grille quand la voix d'Azazel la retint :

— Au fait, Meg, tu as quelque chose de prévu le 7 janvier ?

Elle se retourna et sourit d'un air coincé :

— Je n'ai pas mon agenda sur moi, je regarderai et je te tiens au courant.

Puis elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, portant une main à son cœur dans une tentative futile pour le calmer.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu, ce jour-là. C'était la date de début de la tournée des Hunters et cette phrase énigmatique d'Azazel ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Elle mit moins d'une demi-heure pour rentrer chez elle et quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle, après avoir pris le temps de se recomposer une figure joviale, elle sut qu'elle avait échoué. Le regard de Castiel se chargea de quelque chose qu'elle ne put identifier et en une seconde, il était sur elle, caressant doucement l'endroit où Azazel l'avait giflée, qui devait avoir rougi, capturant son regard hanté dans le sien, noir de colère.

— Ne dis rien, devança-t-elle. Je te jure que je vais bien.

— Meg, je–

— Castiel !

C'était suffisamment rare qu'elle prononce son prénom en entier, surtout sur un ton aussi empressé, pour qu'il se taise, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en finissant d'examiner son visage.

— Je te le jure, tu sauras tout très bientôt. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. D'accord ?

Il y eut un silence, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Finalement, il hocha la tête, comme à regret, son regard fixe la transperçant de part en part. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer et qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui raconte tout dans peu de temps.

* * *

 _Vendredi 11 décembre 2016_

Les basses pulsaient déjà en dehors de la maison, presque par vagues, quand Hannah se gara devant chez les Stein. La moue sur son visage laissait clairement voir ce qu'elle pensait de cette ambiance festive et bruyante. Samandriel retint difficilement un sourire et détacha sa ceinture, croisant son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Il déplaça une mèche, puis peu satisfait, la remit où elle était et soupira profondément alors que sa sœur tentait d'attirer son attention :

— Je n'approuve pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Castiel a accepté que tu te rendes dans une telle… fête.

 _Parce que j'ai été assez intelligent pour lui demander un jeudi soir,_ pensa le jeune homme. Il s'abstint de le formuler à voix haute et haussa les épaules.

— Cyrus est mon meilleur ami depuis nos huit ans. Castiel sait que c'est important pour lui que je sois là.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ignora Hannah en détournant son regard, il passera te prendre ce soir à vingt-et-une heures. Attention, Samandriel : pas d'alcool, pas de tabac, pas de drogues, tu m'écoutes ? Pas de drogues ! Pas de gluten non plus ni de sucreries et je le saurai si tu en as consommé !

— Hannah, il y a un gâteau acheté à la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville ! s'agaça Samandriel. J'en mangerai parce qu'il serait mal vu que je refuse ! Veux-tu réellement que j'offense les Stein qui font pourtant l'effort de m'inviter sous leur toit ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, laissant s'affronter dans la balance son manque d'entrain pour le gluten et la bienséance puis un soupir, presque arraché entre ses lèvres, donna l'avantage à la bienséance.

— Très bien. Ne fais pas attendre Castiel quand il arrivera. Tu sais qu'il a vraiment beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux d'Hannah et Samandriel surprit la même dans les siens, quand il les reporta sur le rétroviseur.

Il était vrai que depuis son pseudo-voyage d'affaires – Samandriel y croyait autant qu'à la fée des dents, c'est dire – Castiel était comme ailleurs, toujours plongé dans ses livres, les sourcils froncés. Quand le jeune adolescent avait osé une question, son aîné avait seulement répondu qu'il travaillait sur un article et Samandriel ignorait que son frère recommençait à publier en son nom. Michael le lui avait interdit déjà quelques années auparavant, à cause d'un article qui avait eu un écho négatif.

Samandriel l'avait lu et n'avait pas compris grand-chose. Raphael en avait fait une demi-syncope, se répandant en hurlements et postillons sur le tapis du hall. Il secoua la tête.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Hannah. Castiel… Il saura s'en sortir. Il s'en sort toujours. Promis, je ferai attention, lança-t-il à retardement pour la rassurer en ouvrant la portière.

Il s'extirpa du véhicule et ne put contenir son sourire plus longtemps alors qu'il distinguait le son d'une chanson des Hunters – bon sang, il reconnaîtrait la basse de Crowley même les tympans percés – et il se réjouit d'être le premier invité à arriver. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde puisse voir ce qu'il avait dessiné à Cyrus.

Il s'avança dans l'allée et donna un coup sec contre la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur son meilleur ami qui cria pour couvrir la musique :

— Hey Sammy, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte y a pas trente minutes !

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il entraîna Samandriel à l'intérieur de la maison, le dépouillant de son sac, de son manteau, lui laissant son cadeau entre les mains alors que son meilleur ami anticipait ses mouvements. Dans leurs oreilles, Sam Winchester chantait sa haine envers le Démon Aux Yeux Jaunes qui lui avait ravi la femme de sa vie. _Family Business_ , vraiment le meilleur album jusqu'à présent.

Quand la piste changea, Samandriel eut le temps de percevoir des rires et la familiarité de l'un d'entre eux éclaira son regard de mille étoiles et il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour qu'il devance Cyrus dans la demeure pour se rendre au salon et se jeter dans les bras d'Aiden en riant à son tour.

Il le serra contre lui, si fort, pour oublier les mois écoulés sans se voir, pour combler le vide et l'absence, pour tenter de recoller les deux morceaux de la ligne de temps, pour ne plus voir les yeux de son autre meilleur ami s'éclabousser de larmes de joie, trop proches de la tristesse d'être parti.

Quand l'étreinte devint trop émotive, menaçant de les faire tous deux déborder, ils s'appliquèrent à se donner de grandes tapes dans le dos, échangeant des embrassades et des bons mots, puis finalement, ce fut Cyrus qui les sépara, contemplant Samandriel, heureux de son petit effet et Sam n'eut pas à beaucoup réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il avait eu la même réaction en retrouvant leur ami sur son seuil.

— Tu as la permission de quelle heure ? demanda Cyrus, d'un coup très sérieux, comme s'il planifiait quelque chose.

— Comme toujours. Vingt-et-une heures.

— Qui vient te chercher ? intervint Aiden en s'éloignant d'un pas.

— Castiel, répondit Samandriel avant de grogner quand il aperçut une lueur enjouée dans les yeux de son ami bostonien, oh non, pas toi aussi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ?

Cyrus éclata de rire :

— Il est canon !

— Et vieux, compléta Samandriel.

— J'aime les hommes matures.

Aiden ne disait rien, contemplant avec délices ses deux compères de toujours qui se chamaillaient, savourant la nostalgie qui l'envahissait à la pensée que ces joutes continuaient sans lui et une vraie détermination l'envahissait : parvenir à finir le lycée pour pouvoir espérer revenir vers eux au plus vite, vers le rêve de ces deux-là et lui, en toile de fond, éternel soutien, animé de ses propres rêves.

Un rire enfantin et définitivement féminin se fit entendre, paralysant Samandriel qui n'avait pas encore réalisé la présence d'autres personnes dans la salle. Jo et Krissy se manifestèrent enfin, émergeant du canapé dans lequel elles étaient dissimulées, s'approchant, Jo appliquant un poing taquin contre l'épaule de Cyrus.

— Je crois que ça y est, je le tiens, ton type d'hommes, lança-t-elle et Samandriel devina qu'elle continuait une conversation en cours avant qu'il arrive. Inaccessibles.

— Je maintiens vieux, coassa Sam en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Jo lui lança un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour attraper un verre de soda.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Entre ton frère aîné et Dean Winchester… Il est vraiment si beau que ça, ton frère ?

Samandriel haussa les épaules alors que Cyrus dodelinait furieusement de la tête en décrivant presque trop précisément à quoi ressemblait Castiel. Le cadet Milton finit par se détourner complètement de Johanna, essayant de croiser le regard d'Aiden. Quand il y parvint, il secoua légèrement le menton et son ami roula des yeux. Sam passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Aiden cligna des paupières. Alors les deux soupirèrent et sourirent, heureux de retrouver leur communication informulée.

C'était la seule chose qui échappait totalement à Cyrus. À vrai dire, personne ne détenait la clef capable de décoder les mouvements de ces deux-là. Ils se comprenaient, c'était tout. Samandriel savait tout du faible qu'avait Aiden pour Krissy; Aiden savait que Jo était le grand amour de Samandriel. Il était facile pour eux de parler sans jamais rien se dire.

Cyrus leur jeta un regard, interrompant sa vive argumentation avec les filles – le sujet avait dévié sur quelque chose d'autrement plus passionnant que les garçons – et il roula des yeux à son tour.

— Vous l'avez refait, c'est ça ? Je déteste quand vous faites ça, les mecs. Les mots, ça sert à communiquer, alors utilisez-les.

Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres de Samandriel et Jo pouffa quand il se tourna vers Aiden :

— Ça n'explique pas pourquoi…

Il désigna vaguement les deux filles : il avait la certitude qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout invitées à l'anniversaire de Cyrus et pour cause, c'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient quelques mots au lycée. Aiden plaida coupable dans un sourire un peu tordu.

— Disons que… Disons que je ne vous ai pas tout dit. J'ai gardé contact avec Krissy depuis que je suis parti, alors, sachant que vous faisiez une soirée, je me suis dit… Que j'allais les convaincre de venir !

— Et c'était une idée magnifique, scanda Cyrus. J'aime les gens, j'aime les filles aussi ! Surtout celles capables de mettre à terre Adam Milligan en quelques secondes ! J'ai un vrai problème avec ce mec.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Samandriel mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, pensif, ses yeux bleus se voilant légèrement.

— Ce qui me gêne le plus chez lui, précisa-t-il en regardant les deux jeunes femmes, c'est son côté « Je suis le poulain de Michael Milton, alors parle-moi meilleur, je serai gouverneur un jour ».

Aiden éclata d'un rire clair et vibrant, tapant un peu sur l'épaule de Samandriel, amusé de l'imitation étonnante. Krissy et Jo esquissèrent des sourires tout aussi divertis.

— En même temps, rajouta Cyrus, s'il savait que Michael s'en contrefout de lui et ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle, il se mettrait en PLS dans un coin, des larmes inondant son visage et il ravalerait peut-être le programme républicain des prochaines présidentielles…

Jetant un regard fébrile par-dessus son épaule, il grimaça :

— Mais on va changer de sujet, je veux pas que ma famille apprenne que je ne suis pas républicain.

— Amen, commenta Samandriel. Je vois d'ici Hannah accuser le gluten, le rock et ton homosexualité de mon revirement politique.

Krissy et Jo échangèrent des regards éberlués, tandis que les deux garçons hochaient la tête en grimaçant, se figurant très bien la moue de la sœur de Samandriel.

Changeant totalement de sujet, Samandriel tendit son cadeau à Cyrus en regardant ailleurs, pendant que son ami s'emparait de la pochette en haussant un sourcil.

— Voilà, c'est ton cadeau, murmura le jeune Milton. Je te l'offre maintenant, parce que… Enfin, tu sais, quoi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira.

Intrigué, Cyrus ouvrit la pochette et en retira un dessin de Dean, qu'il contempla quelques instants. Il se débarrassa de la pochette et retourna le dessin pour le montrer aux autres.

Samandriel le vit. Le moment. Celui où Cyrus perdit toutes ses couleurs. Celui où son regard se chargea de larmes émues, d'une joie intense et d'un bonheur qui transpirait par tous ses pores d'une façon indécente. Il ne comprit pas comment sa dédicace avait pu avoir un tel effet sur son ami et il lui jeta un regard perdu quand il lui demanda :

— Mais comment t'as fait ?

— Fait quoi ?

Cyrus retourna la feuille et Jo bouscula un peu Aiden pour s'approcher, plissant les paupières, alors que Samandriel restait statique, sans comprendre cet engouement soudain, les murmures fébriles de Jo qui laissait ses yeux errer du dessin à Samandriel d'un air complètement éberlué. Elle trancha :

— C'est l'écriture de Dean Winchester, c'est certain.

Ne comprenant pas, Samandriel attrapa le dessin et lut sa dédicace, avant d'être attiré par ce qui était effectivement une note de la part de leur idole :

 _« Joyeux anniversaire Cyrus ! J'ai encore trop de vêtements sur ce dessin, mais je suis sûr qu'il te plaira quand même, il est plutôt réaliste ! Dean Winchester. »_

— Mec, soupira Cyrus en essuyant ses yeux, je sais pas comment tu as fait mais Jo a raison, c'est l'écriture de Dean, je ne peux pas remettre en cause son jugement. Je pense que c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies jamais fait.

— Haha, lança Samandriel en passant une main dans ses cheveux, j'ai fait jouer mes contacts, je suppose. Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

— Et je ne comprends même pas que tu aies pu en douter.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien et ils se mirent tous en mouvement pour préparer la fête, Cyrus allant ranger son précieux trophée dans sa chambre, promettant de l'encadrer dès que possible (« côté dessin, ce sera mieux » précisa Samandriel avec un sourire contrit).

Plus tard, dans la soirée, il confessera à Jo qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cette dédicace authentique s'était retrouvée là et elle éclata d'un rire franc, lui plantant un baiser sur la joue qui le fit planer à mille lieues au-dessus de la Terre le reste de la soirée. Il fut incapable de lui dire non quand elle le supplia avec ses yeux mouillés de la dessiner comme si elle était un personnage de _Supernatural_.

Il était en train de finir, parsemant le portrait de quelques détails – il avait fait d'elle une chasseuse débutante, traquant un fantôme avec Sam et Dean –, elle était blottie contre son côté gauche, ponctuant chacun de ses coups de crayon de commentaires et traits d'esprit, quand vingt-et-une heures sonna.

Cyrus intercepta Castiel qui venait d'entrer, grimaçant sous la musique qui criait toujours et assourdissait chaque pièce de la maison.

— Bonjour monsieur Milton !

— Bonsoir, Cyrus. Heureux anniversaire. Samandriel est là ?

Se tortillant sur ses pieds, n'osant pas vraiment croiser le regard de Castiel sans se rappeler cette fois où il l'avait vu plaquer une femme contre un mur pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle, il osa un simple :

— Est-ce que vous pouvez lui accorder quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît ?

— Pourquoi ?

— En ce moment, il est avec Jo. Là, sur le canapé.

Castiel jeta un discret regard, retenant difficilement un sourire attendri, ne faisant aucun commentaire quant au fait que son cadet dessine encore.

— J'ai lutté pendant des années pour qu'il se décoince et ose lui adresser la parole et elle est présentement pendue à son cou. Il m'a fait un cadeau magnifique pour mon anniversaire et je voudrais vraiment le remercier en le laissant profiter quelques instants de la fille dont il est amoureux.

Stoïque, Castiel observa longuement Cyrus faire son cinéma puis il roula des yeux avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis il désigna un jeune homme dans un coin de la pièce :

— N'est-ce pas Adam Milligan ? Je pensais que Samandriel et toi ne vous entendiez pas avec lui.

Cyrus grogna.

— En effet. Il s'est invité et, malheureusement, mon père lui a déroulé le tapis rouge en bombant le torse. Vous voulez lui parler ?

Le regard polaire que lui lança le frère de Samandriel conforta Cyrus dans l'idée que Castiel était vraiment différent des autres. Ceci dit, plus que les baisers langoureux échangés contre un mur, plus que la non-envie de fréquenter la bête de concours estampillée Milligan, ce fut vraiment le regard qu'il lança à Aiden quand il le vit qui rassura Cyrus :

— Castiel, lança le jeune homme, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là !

— J'ignorais tout de ta présence également : aux dernières nouvelles, le père Simons de Boston te recevait régulièrement à sa paroisse.

— C'est toujours le cas, j'ai seulement profité d'un concours d'entrée dans une école se déroulant dans le coin pour venir saluer mes vieux amis.

Que tous les dieux lui viennent en aide, Cyrus n'écoutait plus du tout ce qui se disait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Castiel. Et c'était peut-être à cause de cette chemise gris anthracite un peu trop cintrée, à cause de ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus aussi bien coiffés que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et qui formaient à présent un ensemble de mèches rebelles brunes parsemées d'un peu de gris sur les tempes et la nuque. Tout ce que voyait le jeune homme, c'étaient les yeux bleu océan, qui ondulaient au rythme de sa voix qui s'était faite remous et vagues brisées sur des rochers saillants.

Quand Castiel souriait, il était rare que la joie illumine son regard et transforme les profondeurs atlantiques en quelque chose de plus doux, pourtant, Aiden murmurait, contemplant ses pieds et Castiel se métamorphosait à son contact.

Jamais Cyrus n'avait remarqué que son ami était si proche de la famille de Samandriel et il l'envia, furieusement, ses sourcils formant un pli jaloux, sa bouche dessinant tout du chagrin à l'idée que son autre ami voie son aîné être si familier avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui, qui n'était jamais, jamais lui.

Et ses sentiments oscillaient au gré des vagues du regard de Castiel, contemplant sa posture rigide se détendre imperceptiblement au fil de la conversation, pris entre deux feux ardents : le désir qui grondait dans son ventre comme un orage et la tristesse brûlante pour cet ami qui découvrait son frère au compte-gouttes quand tant d'autres semblaient sillonner son caractère à la perfection.

Et ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir que Samandriel, son Sammy, luttait si fort pour obtenir de la considération de sa famille, personnifiée bien trop souvent en la personne de Castiel. Ça faisait mal de le voir se débattre sans rien obtenir d'autre qu'un vague regard et un demi sourire tendu du bout des lèvres, par obligation.

Bien sûr qu'il défendait Castiel face à son ami, la faute à la nuque de cet homme, absolument aphrodisiaque quand elle était tendue, donnant envie d'effleurer les cheveux à sa naissance, pour savoir si ça le ferait frissonner. Cependant, il n'avait que peu apprécié de retrouver son ami défait, face à l'échec de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Peut-être que Cyrus avait trop espéré pour son ami. Il aurait voulu que Samandriel revienne vers lui en disant « Mon frère l'a admis : j'ai du talent. » avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise pour écouter le cours avec une attention presque suspecte.

Ça aurait permis au dessinateur de prendre un peu confiance en lui, d'admettre qu'il avait un don incroyable qui ne demandait qu'à s'affûter et que lui, Cyrus, n'était que celui qui profitait de sa gloire, prenant la tâche la moins difficile du monde quand on était comme lui. Se raconter des histoires pour échapper à son quotidien de merde, c'était une chose qu'il faisait d'instinct. Son ami savait donner vie à ces histoires, il s'efforçait de coller au mieux à toutes les fourberies de l'esprit de Cyrus, le suivant dans tous ses délires, sans réfléchir ou argumenter et c'était inestimable.

Pour Cyrus, Samandriel, c'était avoir un frère quand les siens lui faisaient si souvent défaut.

Il secoua doucement la tête et finit par couper court à la conversation :

— Dois-je aller chercher Samandriel ?

Castiel détourna les yeux d'Aiden et scruta sans ciller le visage de Cyrus puis il pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête :

— Non. Je vais tout d'abord m'entretenir avec ton père.

Puis, posant deux doigts sur le front d'Aiden comme si ça pouvait le soulager de tous ses maux, il se détourna, gravissant les marches qui conduisaient à l'étage sur le chemin du bureau du patriarche. Aiden hocha la tête en le regardant grimper les escaliers et ce mouvement fit ricaner Cyrus. C'était un peu ocre, comme si l'amer constat de leurs mouvements de tête contradictoires pouvait s'effacer et donner du positif.

La seule perspective qui lui donna un peu d'espoir était que si vraiment Castiel ne supportait pas son père, il venait de sacrifier beaucoup de sa patience pour laisser à Samandriel le temps de terminer son dessin.

* * *

C'était mortel. Évidemment que c'était mortel. La famille Stein n'était pas vraiment réputée pour ses discussions rythmées et enrichissantes et si Castiel n'était pas lui-même un grand bavard, il préférait échanger avec des personnes capables de monologuer de façon intéressante. Et ce n'était nullement le cas de l'homme en face de lui.

Il hocha la tête, dans le doute, et, se souvenant d'Hester et de son invitation – imaginant aussi s'il avait hoché la tête sans écouter un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait – il tenta de concentrer son attention sur le discours de M. Stein.

— Aurons-nous la chance de voir un Milton différent partir en campagne en 2016 ?

Au regard appuyé porté sur sa silhouette, Castiel devina qu'il parlait de lui et il secoua la tête.

— Non, merci, la politique, ce n'est pas pour moi.

— Évidemment, concéda Stein. D'un côté, il y a les hommes fiers de leurs pays, comme vos frères, qui se battent pour et puis… Et puis il y a les intellectuels, comme vous. Avez-vous finalement obtenu votre doctorat ?

Ne relevant pas l'insulte – lui ne se sentait pas obligé de pourfendre quiconque remettait en question sa virilité ou même de la défendre bec et ongles –, il hocha la tête :

— Oui, en effet, ma thèse fut plébiscitée, quand elle est sortie, il y a dix ans. Ça m'a permis d'enseigner une année en Angleterre.

Il y eut un silence et Castiel s'apprêta à prendre congés quand, tout à coup, le visage de Stein se ferma. Il se pencha sur le bureau, se rapprochant de Castiel, le fixant d'un regard étrange :

— Entre nous soit dit, Castiel, je pense que votre cadet est un peu…

Il fit un vague geste de la main, une moue écœurée figée sur son visage.

— Homosexuel. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il entraîne mon fils dans ses… perversions malsaines.

Castiel mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de se rappeler qu'effectivement, il devait probablement s'indigner à l'idée que son petit frère puisse… Eh bien, aimer les hommes.

Quoique ce soit tout à fait le contraire, il aurait été proprement indifférent face à l'homosexualité de son cadet. Il eut du mal à trouver comment mimer le désarroi qu'on ressentait en étant en connard d'homophobe. Heureusement, Stein mit cela sur le compte du choc, se penchant un peu plus pour taper sur son épaule.

— J'aurais voulu en parler à Raphael, mais avec cette grosse affaire en cours…

— Vous avez bien fait, rétorqua Castiel en utilisant sa voix la plus basse, je me charge de régler ce problème. Merci M. Stein, c'était un plaisir. Hélas, je vais devoir prendre congés, Hannah risquerait de s'inquiéter…

— Nous savons tous deux à quel point les femmes peuvent être hystériques si on ne répond pas à leurs caprices.

Et si quelqu'un avait vu M. Stein secouer la main qu'il avait tendue à Castiel, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage, Castiel aurait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à contrôler sa force depuis l'adolescence.

(Et Meg aurait probablement émis un commentaire admiratif sur le machiavélisme doux et inattendu de son ange personnel, tant c'était finalement crédible qu'un pacifique comme lui préfère ne pas user d'une force qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Un peu comme Bruce Banner, sans le côté tout vert.)

* * *

L'heure de s'en aller était finalement arrivée, même si elle avait tardé. Devant la porte d'entrée, Samandriel passait d'un pied sur l'autre, contemplant Jo avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle ne disait rien. Une porte claqua à l'étage et les sons de pas descendant les escaliers annoncèrent au jeune homme l'arrivée imminente de son frère. Jo lui tendit un sourire timide et finit par se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, Castiel apparaissant au bout du couloir.

Samandriel rougit et retint difficilement le rictus extatique qui menaçait de retrousser sa lèvre et lui donner l'air crétin. Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer que le visage de Jo se refermait à l'arrivée de Castiel.

— Mademoiselle Harvelle, salua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, contemplant les doigts comme s'ils étaient contagieux, une colère sainte peinte sur son visage.

— J'évite les contacts prolongés avec les Milton. Des études ont prouvé que votre bêtise est mortelle et transmissible.

Elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, et Samandriel, mortifié, baissa la tête en prononçant des excuses d'une voix blanche. Castiel leva la main ; il se tut, retenant un soupir désespéré. La porte fut ouverte et, une fois dehors, l'aîné se tourna vers le cadet, la mine surprise.

— Elle a du caractère.

— Je suis vraiment…

Il avala le reste de sa phrase, prenant place dans la voiture de son frère qui décida de se murer dans le silence.

Les vingt minutes de trajet jusqu'à chez eux furent pesantes, un peu étouffantes, et la vision des roues dévorant l'asphalte ne suffit pas à apaiser l'angoisse qui saisissait Samandriel. Il se demandait ce qu'attendait son frère pour réagir à l'insulte lancée par Jo et surtout avec quelle force elle allait lui retomber dessus.

Pourtant, Castiel était à mille lieues de penser à cette jeune femme au mordant d'enfer, à qui il n'aurait pas donné tort, si on lui avait posé la question. La stupidité des Milton était transmissible, génération après génération. Quelques rares exceptions étaient nées avec ce sang corrompu et il se souvenait avec plaisir de sa cousine Anaelle qui souvent lui manquait plus que ça ne devrait, après toutes ces années.

 _— Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit ?_

 _Il avait des traces d'herbe au niveau de ses genoux sur son pantalon du dimanche, Maman allait le fâcher fort et ses yeux brillaient un peu à l'idée de s'éloigner trop loin de la maison, si petite depuis la pente douce de la colline qu'ils escaladaient._

 _— Bien sûr que non, rit Anaelle et des mèches de cheveux roux s'échappent du chignon qui lui a été noué, mais Gabe m'a promis qu'il y avait un truc super ! Viens, Castiel, dépêche-toi ! Le dernier en haut est une patate !_

 _Contrarié, il avait retroussé une lèvre triste en se détournant de la maison si, si petite vue d'ici._

 _— Je suis pas une patate !_

Émergeant de son souvenir, il jeta un œil à son rétroviseur, puis leva la main pour le remettre en place. Samandriel eut un mouvement de recul et le cœur de Castiel sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine alors qu'il détournait son regard de la route pour contempler le profil de son frère.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il peur de moi ?_

La réalisation eut un écho un peu sale en lui, la voix de Meg, « Tu agis avec cet enfant exactement comme ton père avec toi. Et tu n'aimes pas ton père, il te terrifie, alors qu'il est mort et décomposé depuis longtemps. » et il plissa un peu les paupières, maudissant Meg d'avoir encore une fois raison. Lui ne voulait pas que Samandriel ait peur de lui. Il aimait mieux l'admiration qui brillait parfois dans son regard, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

L'air s'échappant entre ses lèvres tremblait un peu. Finalement, il essaya de briser la glace et eut peur de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. La phrase qu'il voulait prononcer, quelle qu'elle soit, lui semblait toujours accusatrice et sévère. Il se demanda vaguement à quel moment il était devenu comme ça, puis il reprit le fil de la phrase qu'il ne parvenait pas à sortir, la tournant autrement, pour qu'elle soit plus douce :

— Moi aussi, je préfère les femmes avec du caractère.

Le sourire qui éclaboussa le visage de Samandriel était si lumineux qu'il éclaira son regard de cette petite flamme que Castiel aimait voir dans le regard de son frère : de l'acceptation.

* * *

 **À partir de maintenant, je vous revois pas avec au moins le 26 janvier, date de reprise de la diffusion de la saison 12, parce que j'ai presque rattrapé mon avance et qu'il faut que je donne un petit coup de collier pour rééquilibrer la situation ! Donc petite pause dans la publication mais je vous dis à bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour et bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Je suis de retour après quelques mois d'absence, quelques chambardements dans ma vie m'ont empêchée d'être présente, désolée…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Lundi 14 décembre 2015_

Cyrus se sentait un peu seul, sans Samandriel. Les vestiaires se vidaient petit à petit et ça faisait déjà un moment que son ami était sorti pour leur réserver une bonne table au self et Cyrus avait traîné exprès pour que Samandriel soit surpris de voir s'attabler avec eux Krissy et Jo – du moins, il espérait que ça se passerait ainsi.

Torse nu, assis sur un banc, il pouvait offrir au monde ses tétons qui pointaient à cause du froid, le duvet léger qui tentait de devenir masculin sur sa peau et son absence cruelle de muscles, faisant de lui un jeune homme chétif parmi l'ensemble de sportifs de dernière année qui finissaient eux aussi de se rhabiller.

Beaucoup avaient choisi de se dévêtir loin de lui. Pauvres crétins. C'était une homophobie douce, provenant de gens qui seraient les premiers à hurler au scandale si on lapidait un couple gay en place publique et qui ne se rendaient pas compte que dans leurs habitudes de vie, il y avait des comportements insultants.

Cyrus s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait prévu de rester encore au moins deux minutes à moitié nu, les cheveux mouillés, un peu de buée sur les lunettes, le caleçon flottant sur ses cuisses toutes fines, les poils de jambes plaquées sur sa peau. Il contemplait ses pieds avec attention quand un groupe de sportifs arriva dans la place où il se trouvait.

Le leader de ce groupe était Cole Trenton, l'une des grosses stars du lycée, le genre beau gosse sportif et populaire aux yeux clairs qui font craquer toutes les filles. Il riait à gorge déployée en entrant puis il s'arrêta net en observant Cyrus qui consultait sa montre en soupirant :

— On peut s'installer ? demanda Cole en désignant ses coéquipiers trempés de sueur.

Cyrus haussa les épaules, lassé. Il se demanda vaguement si le gars lui aurait posé la question s'il ne s'était pas baladé, en septembre, avec le Rainbow-Flag accroché à son sac, ayant oublié de le retirer après une manifestation pour les droits des homosexuels.

Quand ils s'installèrent tout à fait normalement, le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait finalement pas mal jugé la question. Peut-être que Cole était simplement soucieux de son intimité et il était vrai que les dernières années étaient bruyants. Ils riaient, se charriaient, se poussaient et se couraient après, sans vraiment se soucier de sa présence et de leur nudité exposée.

Rapidement, Cole s'installa juste à côté de lui pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ses crampons, retirant ensuite son tee-shirt et, en contemplant le torse finement musclé de l'autre, Cyrus croisa les bras, dans l'espoir de faire oublier son corps de lâche. Le footballeur lui jeta un regard de biais :

— T'es pas Cyrus Stein, toi ?

— Si, c'est moi… Pourquoi ?

— C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ?

Cole avait cessé de s'occuper de ses affaires et l'ensemble de son équipe semblait faire quelque chose d'un peu incohérent, comme ce joueur qui feignait d'entrer sa clé dans une serrure inexistante, l'oreille tendue dans leur direction. Mal à l'aise, Cyrus s'agita un peu, se déplaçant légèrement pour mettre un peu de distance entre la cuisse de Cole et la sienne.

— Ça dépend, on raconte quoi ?

— Que ton pote Sam a reçu une invitation au concert privé des Hunters, lança un mec derrière lui.

Cole le fixait toujours de ses immenses yeux trop clairs et Cyrus déglutit, s'arrachant à ce regard pour répondre au joueur derrière lui.

— Ouais. Ouais, c'est vrai.

— La chaaaaance, lança celui qui était derrière. J'ai tellement espéré être sur la liste… Tu voudras bien prendre des photos ?

— Ouais, ok, répondit le plus jeune.

— Mieux, s'écria un autre joueur un peu plus loin, on organisera une soirée et ton pote et toi, vous nous raconterez !

— Ça marche, émit vaguement Cyrus en écarquillant les paupières, on aura qu'à convenir d'une date.

Il était soulagé. Pendant quelques instants, il avait cru avoir droit à un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art. Pourtant, les yeux de quelques-uns des onze joueurs s'éclairèrent et à côté de lui, Cole se mordit la lèvre.

— Mon frère était au lycée avec Dean Winchester, confessa-t-il. Je l'ai vu en vrai, une fois, quand il n'était pas encore célèbre.

— Vraiment ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Cyrus concentre absolument toute son attention sur Cole. L'autre sourit, épongeant la sueur qui roulait sur ses muscles.

— Vraiment. J'étais pas vieux, mon frère est plus âgé, donc je ne me souviens plus trop. Il était venu chez moi, une fois, pour un travail de groupe et au lieu de bosser, il avait passé l'après-midi à regarder ma mère faire une tarte. Je m'en souviens, elle était à la pomme.

— Dean adore les tartes, approuva Cyrus, C'est son péché mignon, c'est bien connu dans la Spn-family. Il paraît même que les conventions sont toujours remplies de stands de tartes et qu'il met un point d'honneur à goûter la cuisine de chacun d'entre eux. Il élit ensuite le meilleur qui gagne quelque chose. Je suis fan de Dean Winchester, précisa-t-il à l'attention de tous les joueurs. J'ai… J'ai même eu une dédicace de sa part pour mon anniversaire.

Il était tellement content de pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un qu'il fut vraiment heureux de voir que ça signifiait quelque chose aux yeux des quelques qui pouvaient se rendre compte. L'un d'entre eux émit un sifflement jaloux et la cloche résonna dans le vestiaire, mettant fin à l'intermède.

Cole se jeta sous la douche, abandonnant son boxer et le reste de ses affaires sur le banc, une main ou deux tapèrent un grand coup le dos de Cyrus, le faisant plonger en avant, et, alors que tous allèrent dans les douches, il se retrouva seul et en profita pour s'habiller et partir. Samandriel devait être en train de mourir sans savoir quoi dire à Jo, il était temps de servir de héros providentiel.

* * *

Samandriel avait pu prendre des places sur sa table fétiche au self, et, posant son sac en travers, il avait bien signifié à quiconque s'en approchait que la place était prise, répandant sa boîte à déjeuner sur la table, ouvrant minutieusement chacun des compartiments. Il grogna un peu quand il constata qu'il avait encore une salade végétarienne à avaler et releva la tête quand une ombre le surplomba, bien décidé à envoyer paître ceux qui avaient décidé de l'embêter.

Il ravala ses paroles quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de Jo et Krissy, armées de plateaux chargés en victuailles.

— On peut s'installer avec toi ? demanda Krissy. Tu attends Cy' ?

— Oui, oui, allez-y, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil en entendant le surnom de son ami.

— Ton dessin était tellement génial, annonça Jo, que toute ma famille était envieuse. Ma mère va le fait mettre sous cadre pour que je ne l'abîme pas.

Samandriel rosit un peu et sourit, hochant la tête.

— Je t'en ferai un mieux, si tu veux le garder. J'ai… Enfin, travailler avec un simple crayon, ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux, j'avais vraiment pas tout mon matériel.

Les yeux de Jo s'éclairèrent :

— Tu pourrais m'en faire un pendant les vacances ?

Samandriel grimaça.

— Non, pas vraiment, tu sais, ma famille est… On part en vacances dans notre résidence secondaire, donc je ne pourrais pas transporter mon matériel de dessin. Par contre, rectifia-t-il en voyant un air déçu se peindre sur le visage de la fille qu'il aimait, je pourrais essayer de le faire en revenant, pour que tu l'aies à la rentrée !

De nouveau, cette joie sur son visage qui la rendait si jolie qu'il déglutit un peu, baissant les yeux sur sa salade. Pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa sa fourchette et l'enfonça dans son repas. Krissy donna un coup de coude à son amie :

— Regarde qui s'amène…

— Oh non, grogna Samandriel, pas lui…

Adam Milligan était déjà sur eux, les contraignant à sourire tous en chœur, de façon plus ou moins forcée.

— Bonjour Jo, je passais seulement te saluer. Krissy, Samandriel… Tu salueras Michael pour moi ?

— Évidemment, commenta le jeune Milton, dès qu'il sera de retour.

— Oui, la campagne est rude, difficile d'être le bras droit du Gouverneur… À bientôt, Johanna. Krissy, Samandriel.

— Adam, répondirent-ils en chœur puis Samandriel se tourna vers les deux filles.

Il allait poser une question, puis quelque chose dans l'attitude de Jo, peut-être trop détachée pour être honnête, acheva de lui briser le cœur. Sa main trembla sur sa fourchette, alors qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Son souffle s'enraya, il papillonna des cils puis il dévisagea Krissy qui lui adressa un regard d'excuses. Jo s'était retournée pour suivre le mouvement d'Adam qui s'éloignait pour retrouver ses amis.

Krissy était véritablement désolée pour Samandriel. Si c'était elle qui choisissait, elle l'aurait plutôt pris, lui. Il était évident qu'entre Jo et Adam, ça n'allait pas durer plus que ça et les remakes de Roméo et Juliette, c'était éculé. Pourtant, quelque chose s'était passé lors de cette soirée chez Cyrus, après le départ de Sam.

Peut-être que Jo était d'humeur plus affable grâce au magnifique dessin que lui avait fait le jeune homme, peut-être que Milligan s'était présenté sous un jour meilleur. Toujours était-il que depuis, lui et Jo échangeaient une quantité phénoménale de SMS et que sa meilleure amie semblait avoir le même QI que les idiotes qui gloussaient sur le passage des sportifs aux gros bras, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait un jour étalé Adam parce qu'il avait tenu le propos sexiste de trop.

Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, mais c'était bien parti. Adam avait rencardé Jo pendant les vacances, après-midi patinoire et chocolat chaud. C'était à pleurer.

Jo touillait le contenu de son assiette d'un air rêveur quand Cyrus arriva, offrant une belle distraction à Samandriel qui nota tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son ami avait à peine eu le temps de s'installer que l'équipe de soccer suivit, menée par Cole Trenton, comme toujours. Cyrus engloutit la moitié de son yaourt – il mangeait toujours son dessert en premier – avant d'éponger la goutte qui avait coulé sur son menton pour dire :

— Il m'est arrivé un truc…

— C'est en rapport avec Trenton qui te mange des yeux là-bas au fond ?

La voix taquine de Jo arracha un frisson à Samandriel qui se força à repousser la sensation. Elle n'était pas pour lui. Elle préférait Adam Milligan, bon sang, si l'Enfer existait vraiment, il était actuellement à la place de Dean, une vieille chaîne rouillée dans l'épaule.

— Hein ? réagit Cyrus. Non, non, c'est pas moi qu'il mange des yeux, c'est notre invitation au concert privé des Hunters, c'était ce que j'allais raconter. J'étais dans le vestiaire quand l'équipe de soccer m'est tombée dessus en me demandant si c'était vrai qu'on allait voir les Hunters en comité privé.

Samandriel grogna.

— Ouais, bah, vends pas la peau de l'ours, je sais toujours pas comment me sortir de chez moi.

Krissy et Jo échangèrent un regard complice.

— Faites comme nous. Généralement, quand on veut sortir tranquilles, je dis que je suis chez Krissy et elle dit qu'elle est chez moi. Ça passe crème. En plus, un concert privé des Hunters, pour des fans comme vous, ça ne se rate pas…

Les gars se consultèrent des yeux, pesant le pour et le contre. C'était une bonne idée. Le 7 janvier étant un jeudi, il y avait peu de chance que Castiel l'apprenne – avec un peu de chance, Samandriel serait même rentré avant lui – et c'était une méthode qui semblait avoir fait ses preuves. Sam hocha la tête, imité par Cyrus. Les filles semblèrent rayonner.

* * *

En l'espace d'une journée, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours fréquentés avec autant d'assiduité. Samandriel parvenait à être naturel avec Jo, oubliant souvent qu'il était amoureux d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frôle, envoyant le long de sa colonne vertébrale des décharges étranges et foutrement agréables.

C'était amusant de constater comment un groupe pouvait se souder en quelques heures, quand ils avaient passé des années à naviguer près les uns des autres sans daigner s'adresser le moindre mot.

Pourtant, chacun sortant de son cours, d'un commun accord très tacite, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la bibliothèque pour sortir ensemble du lycée. Krissy allait rentrer chez elle avec le bus et Jo s'impatientait à propos de son entraînement, qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard dans le gymnase du lycée. Samandriel s'était arrêté à son casier pour troquer ses Converse contre des mocassins, rituel qui lui avait attiré de drôles de regards mais qu'il n'avait pas justifié auprès des filles, ne voulant pas les faire fuir immédiatement. Dans son casier, en plus de quelques cahiers, il y avait tout le matériel de dessin qu'il avait réussi à accumuler au fil des années, surtout grâce à Cyrus qui s'était longtemps fait sponsor de la passion de son ami. Samandriel referma bien vite la porte quand Jo essaya de regarder les dessins qui étaient fixés à sa porte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir qu'elle avait été son sujet préféré toute l'année précédente.

Ils avaient franchi la porte de l'établissement d'un air complice, Cyrus faisant encore le pitre à propos de sa famille, parodiant ses frères pour amuser Krissy et Jo. Il y arrivait plutôt bien, puisqu'elles riaient à gorge déployée et Samandriel se délectait du son qui franchissait les lèvres de Jo, se gardant bien de la contempler, de peur qu'elle se rende compte de tous les sentiments qu'il lui portait, en dépit de son rapprochement bien trop grand avec Adam Milligan.

Il allait partir sur la gauche, pour rejoindre le bus qui le ramènerait chez lui quand une voix l'interpela.

Quand il se tourna, ce fut pour découvrir Meg, emmitouflée dans un long manteau. La casquette gavroche qu'elle portait sur la tête lui donnait un air bizarre et les cernes sous ses yeux accentuaient encore l'impression d'animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Krissy et Jo interrogèrent Samandriel du regard et lui échangea une œillade avec Cyrus, pleine d'un message qu'eux seuls comprirent.

— On se voit demain, affirma-t-il.

En deux pas, il était près de Meg, incapable de savoir comment il devait la saluer. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et d'un mouvement de tête, elle l'incita à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Il monta côté passager, se demandant vaguement combien de fois Castiel s'était installé à cette place et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le chapelet de perle qui pendait au rétroviseur.

Meg grimaça. C'était un cadeau de Castiel et elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de lui dire qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun penchant pour la religion. La seule chose qui la faisait rester dans la boîte où elle travaillait, c'était clairement le salaire élevé et la cachette parfaite que lui prodiguait l'aspect bondieuserie de cette maison d'édition. Elle n'avait jamais retiré l'objet de son rétroviseur, finalement, parce qu'il lui rappelait Clarence.

Le petit ferma la portière et attacha sa ceinture, alors qu'elle ne prit pas cette peine en tournant la clé pour faire démarrer le véhicule.

— Je te ramène chez toi en faisant un petit détour. J'ai à te parler.

Il hocha la tête et elle maudit l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, conférant toute autorité à l'adulte en charge de lui, qui changeait en fonction de la situation. Elle se rappela qu'à son âge, elle était déjà en train de faire les quatre-cents coups, que son père devait souvent venir la chercher après plusieurs jours d'absence à traîner dans des squats avec des types louches et elle se demanda vaguement s'il était mort en étant fier de ce qu'elle avait mis du temps à devenir.

Elle serra finalement le frein à mains près d'un petit bar à l'ambiance rock'n'roll qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle avait une ardoise là-bas et il était temps de la régler. Quand elle poussa la porte, suivie par le gosse, des regards se braquèrent sur eux, durs. Le barman hocha seulement le menton dans leur direction. Elle leva les mains, avec un sourire en coin :

— Relax, Ash, le môme prendra une menthe à l'eau et moi, tu me mets un café maxi sucre, maxi crème, maxi rapide.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer à une table isolée dans le fond que déjà Ash arrivait avec ce qu'avait commandé Meg. À la dérobée, Samandriel observa l'homme, sa coupe mulet un peu étrange et son corps fin. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas à la population qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter et il se trémoussa un peu en voyant Meg lui jeter un regard aseptisé, mis en exergue par un sourcil fin haussé et les lèvres pincées.

À vrai dire, Ash ne semblait même pas avoir assimilé la présence de l'adolescent. Toute sa contrariété était entièrement tournée vers Meg. Son attitude clamait haut et fort que la présence de la jeune femme n'était absolument pas désirée en ces lieux.

— Tu as du culot de revenir nous voir, cracha-t-il. Je te préviens que si tu ne règles pas ton ardoise, je te sors.

Elle se releva, s'appuyant sur la table et son sourire s'accentua, ses yeux frôlant les bras frêles de son vis-à-vis.

— J'aimerais bien voir avec quoi tu comptes me sortir.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Samandriel et se rassit, attrapant son sac et tendant une liasse de billets à Ash qui s'en empara d'un air suspicieux, paupières plissées.

— Garde la monnaie.

C'était clairement une phrase pour congédier le barman et ça sembla fonctionner puisqu'il s'éloigna. Samandriel l'observa se glisser derrière son comptoir, reniflant les billets que lui avait donné Meg, les recomptant et effaçant finalement ses dettes d'un coup de chiffon agressif sur une ardoise vintage.

— Vous vouliez me parler ?

La question était un peu stupide, il était évident que Meg n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille à faire dans la politesse.

— Écoute, petit, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : je ferai absolument tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne te plies pas aux conventions imposées par ta famille. Tu as du talent et il faut l'encourager, pas le brider.

Elle sortit de son sac une boîte qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à Samandriel. Ash contemplait toujours leur table et son attention redoubla quand il vit l'échange. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et observa l'emballage d'un air circonspect, comme s'il ne savait comment agir.

— C'est ce qu'i l'intérieur qui importe, taquina Meg. Autour, ce n'est qu'une boîte.

Samandriel amena le carton jusqu'à lui, en fit glisser les rabats et sa bouche s'ouvrit si grand que Meg retint un sourire. C'était étrange de voir comme le cadet était plus transparent que son aîné.

— Wouah, c'est une tablette graphique ! C'est pour moi ?

— Ouaip.

— J'peux pas accepter, lança Samandriel d'une voix peinée.

Dans ses yeux, il y avait la joie tout enfantine de découvrir un objet qui lui faisait vraiment envie. C'était du matériel très cher, d'autant plus que celle-ci avait un écran intégré. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand il frôla l'objet.

— Ah si, tu peux, insista Meg. Je la change, j'en prends une plus performante. Celle-ci est complètement inutile donc elle est à toi.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, s'étrangla Samandriel en refermant la boîte qu'il glissa dans son sac.

Meg porta ses lèvres sur sa tasse, tentant de garder l'air impassible. Elle essayait d'imaginer de quoi aurait l'air Castiel s'il portait sur elle cet émerveillement enfantin. Elle ne lui avait vu un tel air qu'une fois, quand elle avait proposé qu'ils jouent à un jeu de société. Il avait proposé Twister et elle ne l'avait plus tenu pendant au moins toute la soirée.

— Magnifique, ton dessin de l'ange Castiel, au fait.

— Il l'a eu, alors…

— Bien sûr, s'étonna Meg, il est encadré sur son bureau et il grogne dès que quelqu'un tente d'y toucher. Il ne… Il ne t'a rien dit ?

— Non.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Y a pas à dire, il manque de pas mal de compétences sociales indispensables, et crois-moi, si je le dis, ça veut dire que c'est grave.

S'étouffant dans sa menthe à l'eau, Samandriel redressa la tête et éclata finalement de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je crois que je comprends pourquoi il vous aime tant.

Et ce fut au tour de Meg de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris. Samandriel copia son sourire en coin.

— Allons, Castiel ne protège que ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Et la meilleure façon de protéger un trésor comme vous de notre famille, c'est encore de n'en rien dire.

Elle plongea les yeux dans son café, pour ne plus voir l'acceptation totale du gosse devant elle. C'était beau, cette façon de confesser une telle chose d'un air si détaché, comme s'il suffisait de le dire pour que ça paraisse plus vrai.

Finalement, c'était peut-être héréditaire, cette fâcheuse tendance à énoncer des phrases qui visaient juste et pouvaient faire autant de mal que de bien.

Elle fut absente mentalement le reste de la conversation, pensant à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Inconsciemment, elle était en train de solder ses dettes et régler ses affaires en cours, transmettre des héritages.

Quand elle déposa le gamin non loin de chez lui, c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle se prit à croire en un monde meilleur, simplement pour pouvoir y être de nouveau avec Castiel.

Cependant, si lui avait tout à fait sa place au Paradis, elle hériterait des flammes de l'Enfer, sans le moindre doute.

* * *

 _Mardi 15 décembre 2015_

Il y eut un raclement de gorge et Meg continuait à jouer avec ses mains, dans une tentative malhabile pour masquer son désarroi. Quand elle s'était présentée chez Sam, elle avait espéré qu'il serait seul, au pire qu'il y aurait Dean. Pourtant, elle se retrouvait encerclée par des regards accusateurs. Elle sentait le jugement dans le frétillement de la barbe de Bobby, le plaisir sadique dans le regard du connard écossais qui s'étalait comme un roi sur un fauteuil trop confortable pour son cul, un verre d'alcool dans la main. Et pour finir il y avait Jessica, la licorne de Sam. Les yeux qu'elle lui portait étaient à la fois pleins d'incompréhension et de pitié, putain, elle détestait inspirer de la pitié.

À l'écart du cercle, il y avait deux autres personnes qui ne lui avaient pas été présentées. Une rousse assez jeune, plate comme une limande et plutôt non-conventionnelle. Elle paria momentanément sur le dernier coup de cœur de Dean, mais ça ne collait pas. Il portait à cette fille un regard chargé de l'affection toute fraternelle qu'il éprouvait pour Sam. L'autre était un jeune homme asiatique qui gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, faisant complètement abstraction de tout ce qui se passait en dehors de ses pixels. Cette capacité de concentration forçait l'admiration, Meg devait bien l'admettre.

La main serrée sur celle de Jessica, Sam ne la regardait pas tout à fait. Ses yeux la transperçaient sans la voir : il réfléchissait.

— Donc il a repris contact avec toi, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

— Si je dérange, je repasserai, précisa-t-elle en espérant créer là l'occasion parfaite d'échapper à la présence de Crowley.

— Que voulait-il ?

Dean venait de lui bousiller sa seule chance de pouvoir partir tranquillement. Elle leva la manche de son pull, dévoilant un large hématome sur sa peau, là où les hommes de main d'Azazel avaient serré si fort.

— Juste me transmettre ses amitiés, à ton avis, que voulait-il ?

Elle fit dévier son regard sur Sam.

— Il n'était pas seul. Et si je me fie à mon intuition sur ce qu'ils veulent, ça sent pas bon, Sammy…

— C'est Sam, pour toi, Meg. Raconte.

— Il voulait s'assurer que je lui étais toujours fidèle. Et m'assigner une nouvelle mission.

Crowley laissa un ricanement lui échapper et reçut en retour une œillade glacée.

— Un commentaire à faire, peut-être ?

— La ferme, Crowley, devança Bobby. Continue Meg, quelle mission ?

Elle ménagea un silence, pour l'effet de style. Elle avait, malgré toute la frayeur qui l'envahissait, un certain sens du spectacle.

— Transformer la Spn-family en une armée de groupies zombies, sans doute.

Le froid qui s'installa ne dut qu'à Crowley de ne pas s'éterniser, puisqu'il hoqueta de surprise, faisant tinter les glaçons dans son verre :

— Je te demande pardon ?

Elle l'ignora et concentra son regard sur Dean :

— L'autre homme, c'était Alistair, Dean-o. J'ai mis du temps à additionner deux et deux, mais…

— Le Croatoan, grogna l'aîné dans un éclair de compréhension. Ils vont mettre le Croatoan sur le marché.

C'était un dérivé de la drogue Krokodil, ignoble produit qui putréfiait les chairs à l'endroit des injections. Les médecins estimaient à deux ans la durée de vie des personnes droguées à ce stupéfiant. Alistair et sa bande de dégénérés, estimant que deux ans n'était pas un délai assez juteux pour faire du profit, avaient essayé de l'allonger. Et s'ils n'y étaient pas parvenus, ils avaient réussi à créer le Croatoan, une substance nocive qui pourrait tout aussi bien s'appeler le Marche-mort. Elle transformait ses consommateurs en zombies tout juste bons à penser à se procurer leur dose, nécrosant leurs chairs et finissant par les tuer, tout aussi vite, mais en ayant consommé plus.

Dean avait réussi à éviter à une de ses ex de tomber dans ce piège. Grâce à ça, le marché d'Alistair avait été divisé par trois dans un état et le chimiste taré en gardait une profonde rancœur envers l'aîné Winchester. Il déglutit difficilement et son regard était mortellement sérieux quand il se posa sur Meg :

— Quand ?

La voix était blanche, elle vibrait de crainte et de colère. Meg ferma les paupières, si fort qu'elle en vit des petits points colorés.

— Le 7 janvier. Je crois qu'ils veulent le diffuser pendant le premier concert de votre tournée.

— On doit contacter Henricksen, s'alarma Sam. Au plus vite. Il faut empêcher ça !

— Il faut annuler, intervint Jess. On ne peut pas prendre le risque. Charlie ?

La rousse au fond de la pièce leva la tête, trop vite pour pouvoir feindre ne pas écouter la conversation en cours. Meg jappa. Elle détestait tellement avoir un public.

— Tu as envoyé le SMS à combien de personnes ?

— Une centaine, grimaça-t-elle. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution plus viable que l'annulation, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde en sentant sur elle l'incompréhension de ses amis. Haussant les épaules, elle finit par délaisser son laptop pour entrer dans le cercle du jugement de Meg.

— Ne soyons pas stupide. Surtout toi, Sam, j'ai perdu espoir pour Dean.

— Salope, grogna le susnommé d'un air outré.

Elle l'ignora :

— Annuler le début de la tournée ne changera absolument rien au projet d'Alistair et Azazel qui est, visiblement, de se venger de vous. S'ils ne le font pas pendant un concert privé, ils trouveront un moyen de le faire pendant votre seconde tournée. D'ici-là, ils auront peut-être trouvé comment diffuser la drogue autrement qu'en intraveineuse, ce qui ne ferait qu'augmenter le nombre de victimes potentielles.

Jess et Bobby hochèrent la tête, Crowley roula des yeux, passablement agacé que des dealers sans classe tentent de leur ravir leur public. Dean et Sam grimacèrent.

— En plus, continua Charlie, ça mettrait Meg en danger. Pourquoi toi, d'ailleurs ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intruse.

Celle-ci eut un sursaut et un mouvement de tête équivoque, mordillant sa lèvre, ignorant le « Oh bon sang, je vais vomir » de Dean.

— Ok, enchaîna la geekette. Si j'aimais les hommes, je n'aurais pas choisi celui-là mais… Enfin, ce n'est plus une histoire qui roule entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Seigneur, non, commenta Meg alors que Sam toussait dans sa main quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Clarence », la ferme, Sam. Il venait pour essayer de recoller les morceaux, mais je sais que… Il est rancunier.

— Et ? pressa Crowley.

— Et c'est moi qui l'ai balancé aux flics. C'est à cause de mon témoignage qu'il est tombé. J'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur, il m'accorde une deuxième chance, mais Linux a raison, je suis sur la sellette. Si vous annulez, je suis morte.

— Et ? itéra Crowley. Je ne vois pas à quel moment on est censés prendre ta survie comme un paramètre important.

— Je peux te jurer que si j'accepte de l'aider, tu seras le premier à qui j'injecterai cette merde, quitte à y laisser la vie.

— Là n'est pas la question, trancha Bobby en voyant que Crowley s'apprêta à répliquer.

Pourtant il ne put empêcher ces deux-là de se disputer de façon sanglante et ce fut Sam et Dean qui les séparèrent, Sam conduisant Meg jusqu'à la porte pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Sur le pallier, elle inspira à fond.

— Sam, je n'accepterai pas de bosser pour lui. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Il inclina le menton. Elle shoota dans un caillou.

— Vous aurez intérêt à vous donner à fond le 7 janvier. Ce sera peut-être le dernier concert de ma vie, je veux que ce soit le meilleur.

Et Sam n'eut pas le temps de lui jurer qu'ils feraient tout pour la protéger, jusqu'au bout, qu'ils allaient parvenir à une solution qui ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de lui mentir en disant que Crowley plaisantait – c'était évident que non, malheureusement – et qu'elle ne serait pas une victime de plus dans cette guerre stupide. Elle était déjà partie, la démarche raide, comme un condamné dans le couloir de la mort, et ce fut seulement quand elle disparut au coin de la rue qu'il se souvint qu'elle ne croyait de toute façon à aucune sorte de promesse, même les plus sincères.

* * *

 _Mercredi 23 décembre 2015, non loin de Lewistone, Montana_

La maison secondaire des Milton n'était pas aussi grande que celle qu'ils se partageaient dans le Kansas. Composée d'uniquement trois chambres, d'une pièce à vivre toujours dans le style des années soixante-dix, date du dernier ravalement de la demeure, elle effleurait le flanc d'une colline, la masquant ainsi aux yeux des habitants avoisinant.

Malheureusement, Samandriel se retrouvait contraint de partager sa chambre avec Castiel. Hannah avait la sienne, en tant que femme – celle avec la salle de bains attenante – et Michael et Raphael cohabitaient dans la dernière. Ce n'était pas que Castiel était de désagréable compagnie. À vrai dire, il se révélait être un colocataire plutôt charmant : il avait laissé à son cadet la place la plus chaude, prenant le lit près de la fenêtre mal isolée, inconfortable au possible et lui ruinant probablement le dos à jamais.

Cependant, Samandriel aurait aimé pouvoir avoir une chambre seul. Le soir, il aurait pu commencer à réfléchir au dessin qu'il allait faire à Jo. Il avait emporté la tablette graphique mais n'osait pas vraiment la sortir, de peur de devoir se justifier sur sa provenance. Il était évident que si on apprenait qu'une inconnue la lui avait donnée, elle serait au fond d'une benne avant même qu'il eût eu le temps de la prendre en main.

Le jour s'était levé depuis peu. Il n'était de toute façon pas friand des grasses matinées. Dans une famille comme la sienne, il était plutôt rare qu'on pût dormir, même les jours de repos. Il était actuellement installé dans le canapé, écoutant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, feignant de ne pas entendre les doigts de Castiel pianoter avec ferveur sur le clavier de son téléphone.

Quelque part, c'était un peu frustrant de se rendre compte que son frère aîné, vieux comme le monde, avait une vie sociale plus riche que la sienne. Cependant, il savait que Cyrus était en famille et il n'osait pas envoyer de messages à Jo ou Krissy, comme si la distance lui avait permis de se réaliser qu'en fait, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que tous se fréquentaient et qu'ils n'étaient par conséquent pas encore amis, quoiqu'en dît Facebook.

Comme à chaque séjour dans le Montana, le petit-déjeuner avait été mille fois trop copieux. Samandriel avait eu son lot de pancakes, de gaufres et d'œufs à avaler, ignorant volontairement les fruits en dépit du regard sévère qui pesait sur lui et émanait de sa sœur. Elle aurait bien voulu composer un petit-déjeuner bien moins lourd en calories et en protéines animales. Michael et Raphael n'adhérant pas à son végétarisme, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de fouler au pied ses convictions pour les servir et ni Castiel ni Samandriel n'avait cherché à lui faire plaisir en conservant les traditionnelles habitudes.

Quand leur aîné avait demandé comment ils avaient l'intention d'occuper leur journée, Castiel avait répondu pour eux :

— Hannah, Samandriel et moi allons partir faire le tour de la propriété. J'ai entendu des habitants dire qu'il y avait eu une crue, il y a peu. J'aimerais vérifier que tout est intact. Cela permettra également à Samandriel de se familiariser avec les lieux, nous n'y venons plus si souvent, à présent que vos responsabilités ne vous permettent pas de vous absenter.

Internet et le Wi-Fi avaient été installés peu de temps avant leur arrivée, afin que les deux frères politiciens pussent rester en contact avec le reste du monde lors des vacances de Noël. Castiel doutait que le gouverneur eût grand besoin d'eux pendant cette période festive, toutefois, il avait haussé les épaules. Ce genre de décisions ne reposait pas sur ses épaules.

Raphael avait opiné avant de lécher un peu de beurre sur ses lèvres et de porter sa tasse à sa bouche pour avaler une grande lampée de café.

— Il faudrait également faire du tri au grenier, ce matin. Il y a des cartons à jeter, j'en suis persuadé. Vous vous en occuperez quand Hannah aura fini la vaisselle.

Samandriel s'était retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. L'aspect absolument dégueulasse de cette phrase n'avait pas fait tiquer que lui, mais Castiel avait seulement acquiescé. Le plus jeune se demanda vaguement si son aîné faisait parfois les corvées chez Meg. Il tenta de l'imaginer, les manches de sa chemise roulées sur les avant-bras, l'air concentré qu'il arborait toujours, en manipulant le manche du balai comme si c'était un acte de dévotion pure.

Hannah ne devrait plus tarder mais le temps semblait long. Une fois, il avait tenté de se lever pour aller l'aider et Castiel l'avait retenu « Que fais-tu ? », « Je vais aider Hannah. » et l'éditeur avait soupiré.

— Assieds-toi, Samandriel.

Par réflexe conditionné, l'adolescent avait obéi.

— Ça me déplaît mais… – Castiel baissa la voix, forçant Sam à se pencher vers lui – le père de Cyrus m'a alerté quant à ta possible homosexualité. T'impliquer dans une corvée destinée aux femmes – il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement acide que le cœur de Samandriel avait fait looping de contentement – risquerait de donner du crédit à ces allégations. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux en rien connaître la punition infligée aux homosexuels dans cette famille. Reste assis.

Samandriel n'avait plus bougé, méditant en silence sur le sens que pouvait bien prendre cette phrase.

Hannah arriva enfin et Castiel empocha son téléphone, essayant de faire disparaître le petit sourire qui avait ourlé son visage tout le temps que leur sœur était dans la cuisine. Finalement, il se leva du fauteuil, faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

— Peut-être devrais-tu te changer ? suggéra Samandriel. Tu risques de salir tes vêtements…

Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard entendu et Castiel secoua la tête, désignant sans un mot la pièce où s'étaient enfermés les deux frères. Sans rien ajouter, ils montèrent tous trois au grenier.

L'endroit était humide, froid et poussiéreux. Par réflexe, Samandriel recouvrit sa bouche de sa main, étonné de voir Castiel et Hannah faire de même, dans un mimétisme presque amusant. Puis, transfigurée, Hannah s'avança, les yeux brillants d'excitation, ne regardant pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle fixait un carton du regard, bien déterminée à l'atteindre.

Quand elle le posa délicatement au sol, de la poussière s'envola, les faisant tousser tous ensemble et Samandriel se permit un sourire. L'odeur vieillie, la poussière, le déterrement de vieux souvenirs, c'était encore l'activité qui ressemblait le plus à l'image qu'il se faisait d'une famille.

Hannah écarta les rabats du carton et ce fut au tour de Castiel d'aller s'agenouiller près d'elle avec un gazouillis qui indiquait un souvenir heureux.

S'approchant le plus jeune eut la surprise de découvrir entre les mains de sa sœur un appareil photo Polaroid et elle leva vers lui un regard humide.

— C'est mon dernier appareil-photo instantané. Je me demande s'il fonctionne encore…

Elle le fit passer à Castiel qui sourit.

— Vu l'humidité de la pièce, c'est improbable. Si tu le souhaites, je le conduirai chez un spécialiste, pour qu'il voie ce qu'il peut faire pour le remettre en fonction.

Samandriel la vit hésiter. La flamme dans ses yeux s'éteignit brusquement, puis elle le lui retira des mains, pour le remettre dans le carton. Baissant la tête, le cadet aperçut un autre appareil-photo, un Leica.

— C'était une passade d'adolescent, la photographie, récita-t-elle. À présent, j'ai des responsabilités et je n'ai plus le temps de m'amuser à ce genre de choses, Castiel. Tu devrais le savoir.

— Mais, intervint Samandriel, c'est dommage. Nous n'avons pratiquement aucune photo de famille. Dans mon lycée, tout le monde a des photos de sa famille dans son casier et je suis le seul à n'en avoir aucune. Tu ne trouves pas ça triste ?

Son discours, associé à des yeux de chien perdu, eurent raison des réticences d'Hannah qui concéda cette vérité à son cadet. Elle tenta une nouvelle esquive.

— Ces appareils sont probablement hors d'usage… Et je n'y connais rien en numérique.

— Tu apprendras, affirma Castiel.

— Et les photos n'ont pas besoin d'être parfaites, renchérit Samandriel. J'aimerais juste, enfin, montrer qu'on est une famille comme les autres.

Visiblement touchée par le discours du cadet, Hannah finit par replonger la main dans le carton, pour récupérer les deux appareils photo, alors que Castiel hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

Samandriel resta dans un coin de la pièce pour le reste de la matinée, regardant avec bien plus d'affection qu'il pensait en éprouver ses aînés qui triaient leurs affaires. Ils ponctuaient parfois l'épais silence par des bribes de souvenirs qui tissaient dans l'esprit du cadet qui n'avait rien vécu de tout ça des images qu'il inventait.

Vers onze heures et demie, quand le temps d'aller préparer le déjeuner sonna pour Hannah, elle soupira et referma le carton qu'elle était en train de trier. Elle descendit sans un mot alors que Castiel attrapait Samandriel par le bras, pour l'empêcher d'emboîter le pas à sa sœur. Le plus jeune interrogea son frère du regard.

— Cet après-midi, on devra faire le tour de la propriété.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet.

Castiel ignora cette phrase.

— Il y a un endroit, derrière la colline, que j'aimerais te montrer. Cependant, je ne veux le montrer qu'à toi, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête, son regard si bleu ne cillant pas et transperçant son cadet qui papillonna des cils. Il semblait à Samandriel que son frère était en train de lui dire que personne ne devait être au courant que cet endroit derrière la colline existait. L'impatience le saisit au ventre alors qu'il hochait la tête et il se sentit comme un enfant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt, pour un Noël mouvementé du côté des Winchester !


End file.
